Meeting Chiro's Sister Book One
by Tauria
Summary: Chiro has a "sister" on Earth. Her name is Anna. He has not seen her for 4 years. Contains Channa, and is coauthored by XoxAnnaxoX. Rated in case of violence.
1. Flashbacks

**Tauria: **For those of you that are new to my stories, Anna is of my friends. I disclaim everything she says and all her outfits, whether she dressed the monkey team or if they are the ones she is wearing, even if she doesn't actually own the outfits. I also disclaim all of her actions. She has co-authored this story (and by coauthored, I mean she pretty much told me most of the stuff to write).

**Anna: **Soooooo not true, we both agreed n compromised on stuff thank you very much. Don't make me go psycho on you missy!

**Tauria: **Yeah, but your the one who kept me up until three in the morning every night writing this! (As if I would've been asleep anyway, but. . .still)

**Anna:** You would've stayed awake listenin' to music so we listened to music and wrote at the same time ^.^ ooh n btw readers...LISTEN TO BVB (Black Veil Brides)

**Tauria: *rolls eyes* **You threatened me! Anyways, on with the story.

**Anna: **Duh _Knives and Pens _are my _Perfect Weapon_ and "I love you more than I can ever scream" xDD

**Meeting Chiro's "Sister"**

By: ANTAURIfan

**Chapter One: Flashbacks**

*Flashaback*

_Chiro had just gotten off the bus and he already had lost his class. He soon found himself wandering in an abandoned town. _

_He did not realize that it was abandoned. He was only four, after all. _

_"Hewo!" Chiro yelled. "Anyboty hewer?" All he heard in response was echoes. _

_"Teacher?" _

_He heard something in the nearby antique store. He was convinced his classmates were playing a trick on him. _

_"This isn't funny guys!" He yelled in his cute little four year old voice. _

_Suddenly he heard another noise. He almost turns, but then he heard a little girl voice yell a little girl voice yell, "Intruder!" _

_Then his world went dark. _

_He awoke in a tiny corner with a young girl standing before him. She had big brown eyes and her wavy dark brown hair was tangled and messy as it hung down her back. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. She was not wearing shoes. _

_"My name is Anna," she said. _

_"Hi, I'm Chiro. Why awen't you wewing shoes?" _

_"Okay, first your name is now Cheewio. Second, I don't wear shoes 'cuz I don't have to! Third, what awe you doing hewer?" _

_"My school is hewer on a field twip fwom Shuggazoom. You won't have heawd of us, 'cuz it's another pwanet!" Chiro said proudly. Then he frowned. "Don't call me Cheewio." _

_Anna slapped him hard across his face (well, hard for a three year old). As he held his cheek, she looked him the eyes and said, "Don't tell me what to do. Your name is Cheewio." Then her face brightened. "Your an awien! Don't eat my bwains!" _

_Chiro and Anna laughed. They became good friends. They talked and played until Chiro's class came looking for him. _

_Before he could say goodbye, she had disappeared. No one believed him about the strange girl he had met. Next time he saw her, she told him not to mention her. After the week field trip was over, they were boarding the bus. When he was about to climb in, he saw her smiling and waving, hidden in the shadows. He smiled and discreetly waved back, not wanting to call attention to her. _

_Every year it was the same. He would get 'lost' everyday that he could. Every summer after he turned six, he would somehow come to Earth to stay for the summer. The first day he would arrive, either time, Anna would knock him out in the antique shop. It happened like that until he was ten. That was the last time he saw her. . ._

_

* * *

_He was roughly aroused from his flashback by Gibson shaking him.

"Yeesh, Gibson, _what _was _that _for?" Chiro said, annoyed about being interrupted from his memories.

"I have been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"Oh," Chiro said. He noticed that Antauri was staring at him curiously.

Later that day he was listening to Sprx lecturing him (A/N I cannot believe I just said those two words in the same sentence! _Sprx lecturing?)_ about he should pay more attention when flying. Chiro began to think about the last day he saw Anna. . .

* * *

_Flashback #2_

_They were in the antique shop. It was their meeting place and the place they said goodbye. _

_"Give me your hand," she said. _

_He did so without question. She had never done this before, but he was used to her weirdness. _

_She pulled out her pocket knife and drew a little line of blood on Chiro's thumb. _

_"What was _that _for?" Chiro demanded. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Baby." Still holding his hand, she drew an identical line of blood on her thumb. She pressed the two thumbs together and said, "There. Now we are blood siblings. It is an unbreakable pact. You have to show up every year for my birthday. I'd show up for yours, but I'm kinda stuck here." _

_Chiro laughed. "What case of Mountain Dew are we drinking this year?" _

_In response she grinned and handed him a _Voltage_. _

_"Cool. I love _Voltages. _What are we eating, hon?" _

_"I don't know. I have to figure out how to get us some steak and shrimp. And don't call me hon." _

_He grinned. "Well, I gotta go! See ya this summer!" _

_"Kay! You know you'll be dreamin' of the _Voltages_!" _

_"Probably," he said and left. He never came back that summer, or any afterwords. _

_

* * *

_Chiro is once again called back to the present by being shaken, except this time by Sprx.

"What is everyone's problem today? First Gibson, now you!"

"I don't know! I was talking and you weren't listening! Just like during the lesson. You know, when we almost crashed!"

"You do seem quite distracted today, Chiro," said Antauri. "What is on your mind?"

Chiro absentmindedly rubbed his neck with while staring at his left thumb. It had a scar because of the blood sibling thing.

"Not much. Just thinking about my 'sister'"

The monkey team stared at him in shock. Otto broke the silence:

"_You _have a _sister_?"

"Yeah, is that a problem? But she isn't my biological sister. However, she is my blood sister." Seeing their confused looks, he explained. "That's why I have this scar on my thumb," he finished.

"I wondered about that," Antauri said.

"Yeah, tomorrow is her birthday and if I don't show up, then the next time she sees me, she'll kill me. So can we go?"

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, that concludes chapter one. Uh, hope you enjoyed.

**Anna: **OMG! im finally important (sorry inside thing :P) EVERY ONE YEW MUST COMMENT N STUFF! xDD


	2. Reunion

**Tauria: **Here is Chapter Two.

**Anna: **EEP! mes is back! COOKIE! wait...did y'all listen to BVB like I said to? o.O -eye twitches-

**Tauria: **We aren't trying to scare the readers away, Anna!

**Anna: **-sigh- fiinnnee! OMG ITS A GIANT COOKIE! I WANNA EAT IT! Anyways please enjoy Chapter Two! ^.^

**Tauria: **She had sugar today. . .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMTHFG! or Mountain Dew or anything Anna does or says. . .

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Chiro was excited, but nervous. He hadn't seen her since he was ten.

He vaguely wondered if she had _Voltage. _He knew he was going to get her the steak and shrimp as an apology gift.

Otto asked how he had met Anna. He gladly told them how he had first met her. After he was done telling them about how he had met her and about their strange obsession with Mountain Dew and answering their questions, they were on Earth. He went alone into the inhabited town nearby and bought the steak and shrimp. Then, he entered the abandoned town she lived in. He went in to the antiques store.

"Anna?" He didn't see her anywhere, but that was not unusual. A quick flashback of when he was three went through his head. He ignored it.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, saw a fist, and everything went black.

* * *

**_Anna's POV_**

_I dragged Cheerio over to the usual corner. He looked so different_! _His hair was longer, more spiky. He was taller, but that was to be expected. His eyes were still that same shade of blue, but even they were different somehow. He didn't look quite as, mischievous as he used to. _

_I sort of felt guilty for punching him, but he had been absent from my life for 5 years! He had promised to come back, and then I had to wait 5 stinkin' years! _

_Uh-oh. . .he was waking up. . ._

_

* * *

_"Ugh," he groaned, "yeesh, Anna! You could have broken my nose! I think you did break it! What is your problem?" He stood.

"Oh, that's rich! _My _problem? What's _my _problem? You promised to come back and then I don't see you for _five _years! Five! Do you know how boring it was? I had to torture the civilians all alone! Plus, you missed I don't know how many of my birthdays! Yet you wanna know what _my _problem is!" She punched him in the eye.

_'Great,'_ he thought, '_now I'm gonna have a black eye!' _Chiro winced, and not because of the black eye. Anna continued ranting.

"And I bet you don't even know how old I am! And I bet you didn't even get me a birthday present! I bet you forgot all about me!"

She stops and fixed him with one of her famous glares.

"I know how old you are. You're fourteen. I did not forget about you! I mean you try getting to Earth when you're fighting a war!"

""WHAT WAR!"

"The war against Skeleton King. You remember when the giant worm was about to destroy Earth?"

"Yeah."

"You remember it was stopped before it could?"

"Yeah."

"That was me and my team mates."

"Whatever! You're lying!"

"I am not! I almost died trying to save Earth! I was eaten by the giant worm! I almost died again trying to get out!"

"Really? That's nasty."

"Yeah, I know, I was there," he said. Then he explained everything that had happened since he last saw her. "So, then I started feeling really guilty and during training I almost crashed."

"Well you should feel guilty! You ditched me! That's cool though, how you save the world. . .but now you can't help me terrorize civilians."

"No, but now you gotta meet the monkey team!" He took her to the Robot. They entered through the foot.

"This is very awkward. . .I feel like a foot is eating me."

Chiro laughed. "Well, when ships land here, they have to land in the Robot's mouth."

"That's not weird at all. . ."Anna said sarcastically.

He laughed and took her over to the orange elevator. Together they went up to what he told her was the Command Center. As soon as she saw the Monkey Team she gasped and ran over to Gibson.

"Aw, you are so cute!" She said as she picked him up. Then, she saw Otto. She squealed and dropped Gibson, who landed on his face. She picked up Otto.

"Aren't you just adorable!" She said. "You will be my teddy bear and my teddy bear you shall be!"

Antauri cleared his throat. "My name is Antauri. I am second in command of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force-"

"Go!" said Otto. He blushed. "My name is Otto."

"OH. MY. GOSH. You talk? Who is the cutest little monkey in the whole wide world? You are!" Anna said to Otto.

Chiro chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"My name is SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx."

"My name is Nova."

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. Please don't call me Mister, nor Hal, just Gibson."

"No, I will call you Gibby." She turned to Sprx. "I will call you Sparky." She turned to Antauri. "I will call you Antii." She turned to Chiro. "And you're still Cheerio."

Chiro rolled his eyes.

Anna put Otto down and slapped Chiro again.

"Are we gonna do this all day?"

"You still ditched me."

"Yeah, but I brought you a present. It's steak and shrimp, just like you wanted."

Sprx and Nova thought, '_Is that what we looked like?' _

Antauri was thinking, '_Why does he take that from her? He could easily stop her.' _

Anna picked Otto back up. Otto didn't mind. He was enjoying the attention.

Chiro noticed she was wearing a tight midnight blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a Black Veil Brides jacket. She was wearing her heart necklace she had gotten when they were five. He dark, wavy hair was still a little messy but brushed for the most part. He eyes were still as big and brown as they had been when he had first met her.

He blinked. "You look like a-a girl!"

She slugged him in the shoulder. "I have always been a girl."

"Yeah, I know. You just look like one now."

"Thanks," she said and punched him on the shoulder again.

Antauri couldn't handle it anymore. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Anna shrugged. "It's how I show affection."

Antauri then understood why Chiro took it.

She then winced. "Um, yeah, funny story I should probably mention. Ok, I was kinda pelting rotten eggs at _random_ citizens. . .and they kinda called the police. . .who kinda now know the general direction of where I live. . .I did lose them about halfway home though. . .I was sorta wondering if I could kinda come back to Shuggazoom with you. . ."

"Okay, two questions," Chiro said, "1. Are you positive they were random people? 2. How do kinda go back with someone?"

"1. They may have possibly been people I don't like and I may have had a few issues with them. . .2. Don't correct me!" She slapped him.

"1. It would figure. 2. I did not correct you!"

"1. What is that supposed to mean? 2. You did and you just did it again."

"I am not commenting on either of those."

Sprx had to know. "What's with the one, two conversation?"

"We used to do this all the time," they both said.

She punched him. "It was my turn!"

He winced and said, "Sorry Anna," because it was no use arguing.

"So, Antauri, can she stay with us, please?"

"Fine, but she has to behave."

"I make no promises," Anna said.

"Go get your stuff, Anna," Chiro said and together they went to get her stuff.

Anna grabbed her Black Veil Bride's CD and placed in on top of her heavy load of Mountain Dew. Chiro had her bags of clothing and Otto remained on Anna's shoulders.

They went back into the Robot and put Anna's stuff in her room, then they emptied three cases of Mountain Dew into the refrigerator.

"Are we going to have to come back to Earth so you can replenish your stock of Mountain Dew?"

Anna grinned and nodded.

Then, the two of them went into the Command Center and sat down. They began talking about their past.

"What are you two talking about?" Antauri asked.

"The past," Chiro said, blushing.

"Why do I get the feeling that you were just avoiding the question?" Antauri smiled.

"Maybe I was," Chiro said.

"Why would you avoid the question."

"You won't like the answer."

"Why not?"

"When I was younger, I was a bit of a trouble maker. Anna was worse, but I was pretty bad. Together we caused a lot of trouble."

"Define trouble."

"To annoy, vex, or bother," said Chiro at the same time Anna said, "To cause bodily pain, discomfort, or disorder to; afflict."

"Not like that, I mean what did you do?" Antauri asked, while giving Anna a wary look.

"You know how Anna said that she threw rotten eggs at people?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was some of what we did. Most of what we did was harmless. If any of it wasn't, then we didn't mean for it not to be harmless."

Antauri nodded and listened to the two of them talk about the past. The two of them soon began laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Okay, Antauri, we are turning this ship around!" Sprx said.

"Why?" Anna asked as innocently as possible.

"Because the two of you together is really getting on my nerves!"

Anna did not respond. She walked over and gave Sprx a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! That's Nova's cheek!"

Anna laughed and stuck out her tongue.

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Anna, promise me you'll behave?"

Anna shrugged. "What's in it for me?"

Chiro sighed exasperatedly. "I could take you back to the cops on Earth."

"You love me too much."

"Need I remind you it is only on Antauri and my consent you are here?"

"I woulda snuck onto the ship."

Chiro threw up his hands. "Fine, Anna, you win!"

Anna yawned. "I'm tired."

She held Otto like a teddy bear. "Cheerio will be my pillow and my pillow he shall be."

She lay on Chiro's shoulder while holding Otto like a teddy bear. She soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, that was long. . .

**Anna: **I LIKED IT! O.O

**Tauria: **Obviously, you did. You were one of the main characters of the chapter!

**Anna: **So?

**Tauria: ***rolls eyes and sighs* This Is going to be a long day. . .

**Anna: **PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Misunderstandings

**Tauria:** I am on a roll today! Oh, and part of this Chapter was written by Anna!

**Anna: **Yup and psshh, u wouldn't b on a roll without my help!

**Tauria: **Not letting me get up is helping?

**Anna: **Yup!

**Tauria: ***rolls eyes* Here is Chapter Three and thanks 4 the reviews, Annime!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They landed on Shuggazoom and Jinmay immediately entered the Robot. She saw how Chiro had his arm around Anna and how Anna had her head on Chiro's shoulder.

"You cheater!" Jinmay yelled.

"Jinmay, she is basically my sister! I grew up with her! I was there when she almost got murdered by a policeman for dropping _my_ jelly donuts on his head yelling, 'Eat that!'."

"I don't know whether or not to believe you!"

"Please, Jinmay?"

"Why should I believe you? I don't know her!" Jinmay said, hands on her hips.

Anna started to wake up. She looked down and saw Otto curled up on her stomach, sleeping. She smiled. Anna took Otto in her arms and held him like a sleeping baby. Anna looked up and say Jinmay. Jinmay looked angry.

Anna frowned. "Who is that chicken?" Anna asked, looking her up and down.

"Jinmay. I'm his _girlfriend_." Jinmay snapped, glaring at Anna, not taking her eyes of Anna.

"Aw, so your Cheerio's girlfriend! He told me _all_ about you! I'm Anna. I grew up with Cheerio." Anna smiled her best fake smile.

"Anna, be nice," Chiro said, knowing it was a fake smile.

"Like I said, what's in it for me?" Anna said, smiling sweetly. She stood up, setting Otto down very carefully. She didn't want to wake him.

"Well, I'll leave y'all alone. Have fun!" Anna winked at Chiro.

"Where are you going? Chiro asked. Anna heard the worry that was clear in his voice. She laughed.

"I'll be a good girl, daddy, don't worry." Anna said sarcastically. "I'm going to go play with Gibby!' She gently picked Otto back up.

"Who's Gibby. . ._oh! _Gibson, gotcha! Uh, why are you carrying Otto around?" Jinmay asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Cuz Otto is my Teddy Bear, duh!"

Otto began to wake. "Mornin' sleepy head," Anna said.

Otto smiled and jumped to the floor. "Mornin'!" Otto said, looking up at Anna.

"Got get Gibby for me, please! I need to talk to him, okay?" Anna asked.

Otto nodded. "Yes sir! I mean, ma'am!" Otto replied as Anna laughed.

"See you later, Cheerio!" Anna said.

"Cheerio?" Jinmay asked. She began to feel jealousy creep around her once more.

"My nick name for him." Anna smiled at Jinmay. Jinmay didn't look happy.

"Oh. Okay. Nice meeting you Anna." Jinmay said, starting not to like Anna even more.

Anna skipped over to Chiro. She gave him a big hug. That made Jinmay furious. Anna kissed him on the cheek. That was the last straw for Jinmay.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! He's _my _boyfriend! Not yours!"

Anna seemed to be amused at the thought of being Chiro's girlfriend.

"Don't. Scream. At. Me. He's like my brother. Back off." Anna said, beginning to get annoyed.

Jinmay's temper flaired.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jinmay yelled. She'd never been so mad before.

"What's your problem? Cheerio can have other friends that are girls, you know." Anna said getting kinda mad.

"I know that! But you can't just go and kiss someone else's boyfriend." Jinmay said, anger filling her every word.

"Don't get all Miss Priss on me, okay? It was a friendly hug and a sisterly kiss!" Anna snapped.

Before Chiro could do anything, the two girls were in the middle of a cat fight. Before they could cause too much harm to each other, Chiro called for Antauri. He appeared moments later.

"Anna! Jinmay! I am surprised at you, Jinmay, Anna is like Chiro's sister and fighting gets you nowhere anyway. Quit arguing and don't fight again." Antauri went back to his meditation. Anna slapped Jinmay and left the room, leaving Chiro ready to pull out his hair and Jinmay more irritated then she had ever been.

"I didn't want this to happen!" Chiro groaned.

It was to late though. . .Anna and Jinmay had just become rivals. . .

* * *

**Tauria: **That was interesting. . .

**Anna: ***smiles* Please review!


	4. Anna's Date

**Tauria: **Yay! Chapter Four is here!

**Anna: **I ATE A GIANT COOKIE NAMED TURTLE!

**Tauria: **Good for you. . .any ways: Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

The next day Anna ignored Chiro and avoided Jinmay. She wanted to get out and see Shuggazoom. She asked Otto to show her around and he happily agreed. He hadn't left her side, enjoying all the attention.

Gibson had made Anna a communicator, too It matched Chiro's. She put it on her chest the way she had seen Chiro and Jinmay wear theirs.

Otto showed her Mr. Gakslapper's, the arcade, and Shuggazoom Park. They were walking through the middle of the street with Otto pointing out all his favorite places when Anna ran into a boy. He looked to be about Chiro's age. Anna couldn't help but stare. He was super attractive.

He had dirty blonde emo hair, hiding his eyes for the most part. From the little she could see of them, she could see that they were huge and colored bright green. He was a foot taller then her, just like Chiro.

"Ah, sorry dude!" Anna said, blushing slightly. She'd never met someone so good-looking. _'Well, except for,'_ Anna shook her head before she could finish her thought.

He smiled at her, giving her butterflies.

"S'okay, dude. What's your name? I've never seen you around here before. I'm James. J-A-M-E-X-S, silent x," he said.

"Cool. My name's Anna. I'm from Earth, I just git here yesterday. I'm having Otto show me around."

"I could show you around."

"That'd be awesome."

"What about me?" Otto whined.

"Aw, you can come to Otto!" Anna smiled as she took his hand.

"What about me? Do I get to hold your hand?" Jamexs asked.

Anna blushed and Jamexs took her hand when he realized that she wasn't going to.

After an eventful evening of exploring Shuggazoom, Jamexs walked them back to the Robot.

"Do you mind if I come in? I would like to meet the hyper force." Jamexs said.

"Well you _did_ meet Otto."

"Yes, but there are six more to meet."

Anna looked at Otto, begging him with her eyes to say it would be okay if Jamexs came in.

"Well," Otto said, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Do you a word he just said?" Jamexs asked.

"Yea. He said it was cool."

"Awesome."

They entered the Command Center. Antauri and Gibson were playing chess. Nova, Sprx, and Chiro were playing a video game. It looked as of Nova was winning. Jinmay had just left the room. Anna was still holding Jamexs hand. Otto looked troubled as he went to speak with Antauri and Gibson.

Chiro noticed that Jamexs was holding Anna's hand and that she hadn't even punched him.

"Jamexs.

"Chiro."

"What are you doing with Anna?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah."

"What does _that _mean?"

"Still the dumb blonde I see."

"Oh me-well-"

Anna cut him off. "Okay. . .do we know each other here?"

"Yeah, Anna, meet Shuggzoom's biggest player. He has gone out with almost every girl his age at least once. He's also the biggest jerk. . ."

"Well, he actually _volunteered_ to show me around! I didn't have to _ask_! At least _he_ talks to me!"

"What do you mean 'At least _he _talks to me'? _You've_ been ignoring _me_! Not the other way around! Besides, Otto was gonna show you around anyway! Whether you asked him or not! Plus, the last time I showed a girl around, half the city was almost destroyed!"

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. . . The point is, I had a valid reason for not showing me arouund!"

"Uh, you _had_ not reason," Anna punched Chiro in the arm, hard enough to make his arm go numb. "Come on, Jamexs."

Anna exited the room, dragging Jamexs behind her.

"Chiro?"

"Yeah, Antauri?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

Then the screen lit up with a video of Anna and Jamexs kissing in her room. She was sitting at her desk and he had knelt down next to her, so he would be the right height.

Chiro looked like he was about to go and murder Jamexs. He stomped up to his room and wished he could slam his door.

"Why does this bother me so much! I remember some of my friends who had sisters and they weren't _this_ protective!" He growled into his pillow. "Ugh, why me?"

He heard his door open.

_'Oh great!'_

"Chiro?"

Chiro relaxed. It was Antauri.

"Sup, Antauri?"

"Okay, since when do you say 'Sup'?"

"Since now."

Antauri didn't believe him, but let it go. "Okay, since when do you stomp off your room, angry because of another fifteen year old?"

"Since my old life came back to kill me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jamexs hates me."

"You don't know that."

"I grew up with the dude. He is making out with Anna to hurt me."

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for someone to actually _like_ me? Thanks, Chiro."

"That is not what I meant," he said cautiously.

"Yeah it is. You just said so. How do you know he wasn't kissing me because he actually likes me? The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"I never said that."

"Yeah, you basically did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"I HATE YOU!" Anna ripped down his poster of the Sun Riders and knocked down his photo of Jinmay. She stomped out of the room to go punch her new punching bag that Nova had given her.

"I'm an idiot," Chiro said into his pillow.

"Girls are one of the great mysteries of the universe, as I have said before. There is no telling what they'll do."

"Even if you're psychic?"

"Yes, even then."

"Couldn't you just tell me how this is gonna work out."

Antauri smiled. "That would take the surprise out of life."

Chiro groaned. "A hint, at least?"

Antauri chuckled. "Very well. Just this once. J-W-E-U-E-A-Y-W-E-U-W-A."

As Antauri left, Chiro called, "Come on Antauri! That wasn't funny!" Chiro slammed his face in his pillow.

The door opened again.

"Go away, Antauri! My head hurts."

"My name is not Antauri. My name is Nova."

"Oh. Sorry. Antauri said he'd give me a hint about the future and he told me a bunch of letters."

"Ah, he used the whole 'Tell them the beginning letters of each word in a sentence that describes of the future' trick."

"Long name."

"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go isn't a long name?" Nova asked sarcastically.

"Why are you in here?"

"Anna ran from this direction crying."

Chiro banged his head against the wall.

"Didn't that hurt?"

"That was the point."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm an idiot!"

"No, you aren't. You just are like most guys and are not very knowledgeable about dealing with girls."

"Neither is Sprx, but you're going out with him." Chiro pointed out.

"We aren't discussing that."

"So you admit it?"

"Chiro, we are not discussing that. I'm here to discuss you and Anna, not Sprx and me."

"Why?"

Nova sighed. "Chiro. . ."

"Alright, alright."

"Good. Now why was Anna crying?"

Chiro explained what happened and Nova sighed.

"I have a lot to teach you and after you, a certain red monkey. . .Anyway you should go apologize. She might yell at you, but she'll at least know you care."

Chiro nodded and as Nova left, he went to follow Nova's advice.

He knocked on Anna's door.

"Go away!" He could hear her tears.

He went in anyway. Anna was punching her punching bag.

"Get out. I don't wanna talk to you."

"Anna, please, just hear me out. Look, I let my personal feelings get in the way. I'm sorry. It's just, Jamexs and I have never gotten along. He was always the tyrant of the grade. He didn't really bully people, but he had a way of pressuring you in to doing stuff. He was not very nice. He always stole every girl I ever liked. . .but I shouldn't have let that get in the way. So, I'm sorry."

Anna just sat down and cried.

'_She's never cried before!' _

Chiro didn't know what to do. Anna _never_ cried. Anna was tough. Anna was. . .Anna.

"Look, I don't know what to do! I-you-I-I just-I don't know!" Chiro said.

"Look," Anna said, looking up at him, "I don't know what you should do! I'm just as confused as you are!"

Anna had curled up into a ball on the bed while Chiro stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"So neither of us have any idea as to what to do and so it is just gunna get even more awkward than it already is."

"Yeah, I guess I should just go home."

"Mhm. And go to juvie? I don't think so."

"It's not like anyone here cares. It's not like _you_ care!"

"I care," Chiro whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Sure. You care _so_ much that you told me Jamexs was only going out with me to mess with you!"

"Did you ever stop to think _why_ I said that? Besides, you weren't supposed to hear it."

"Because you think the world revolves around you? And it doesn't matter, you still said it."

"Ugh! You are _so_ frustrating!" He said and whispered something she couldn't hear. He left and went back to his room.

* * *

_**Anna's POV**_

Ugh. _I _was frustrating? _He _was frustrating! Why am I crying anyways? What do I care what he thinks? I've never cared what anyone thought about me. Now all of a sudden I care and ... and... Whatever. This is totally weird and confusing. I hate Cheerio... But then again I don't. Why couldn't I just be a guy? Then I wouldn't have all these weird confusing feeling that hurt my head! Sometimes I really do feel like just ripping off Cheerio's head! Is that even good? Well crap I'm going insane! AHHHHH! Hm... What did he say before he left? Crap now I have even more questions. This... This just plain out sucks...

* * *

**_Chiro's POV_**

Ugh. Why did she have to be _so_ frustrating? Why was she crying anyway? She _never_ cries! She never cared about what anyone thought! She was always so. . ._Anna_. She never cared and even if she ever did she never showed it. She just punched people. Sometimes I wonder if she ever felt like taking off my head. . .I know she has told me that she has felt like ripping off other people's heads. Ugh. I wish I understood girls! They are always so confusing! I wonder if she heard me whisper, "but that's why I love you. . ." after I told her she was frustrating. . .Why does life have to suck right now?

* * *

**Anna: **Aw cutee! ^.^

**Tauria: **Well that was long. . .and why did you spell cute like that?

**Anna: **'Cause its cutee spelled like that xDD

**Tauria: **Okay. . .

**Anna: **Hm...Where is the Monkey Team anyways? :'(

**Tauria: **They are hiding.

**Anna: **WHY? :O

**Tauria: **I don't know. . .CHIRO!

**Chiro: **What?

**Anna: **Hey! There they are! Where are the mon-keys? :/

**Chiro: **Since when am I a they?

**Anna: **Don't question me! Just tell me where they are! :O

**Tauria: **MONKEY TEAM! GET IN HERE BEFORE ANNA GOES PSYCHO!

*The monkey team hurried in the room*

**All Monkeys: **Hi, Anna! *laugh nervously*

**Anna:** OMG! long authors note. Oh well. AHH THERE IS THAT BLUE BOTTON! YOU MUST ALL CLICK ON IT! DO IT RGHT NOW! YEA I'M TALKIN' TO YOU! AHHGG! ...Now I need a hug...


	5. Powers

**Anna: **I forget. . .what was this chapter about again? :3

**Tauria: **You get powers! Remember?

**Anna: **OMG! aswesomeness! love it! ... THERE IS THAT GIANT TURTLE NAMED BOB THE BUILDER...again... .

**Tauria: **Yeah. . .Um, here is Chapter Five! Enjoy!

**Anna & Tauria: **Blind by Ke$ha with a few word substitutions is the theme song for the chapter, for Anna and Chiro's POV.

**Chapter Five**

Jamexs came back the next day. Chiro left the Robot and went on a date with Jinmay to the holographic ice cream shop.

Back at the Robot, Antauri told Anna he needed to speak with her.

"Can it wait?" She asked.

"No."

"Fine. It had better be important!"

He took a deep breath and said, "You possess the Blue Power Primate. It is quite rare. It is only found in females. Usually only in monkeys or other primates, but there are exceptions."

"Holy Crap this is SO awesome! I gotta go tell Cheer-Jamexs! Yep, gotta go tell Jamexs!"

Antauri smiled. "Hm? Cheer-Jamexs? Who is that?"

"Was that a joke from you Antii? If so, you should really leave the joking to Sparky. I meant Jamexs. I mean, who else _would_ be talking about. Pshhh."

"Anna, Jamexs has to go now."

"Why does Jamexs have to go?"

"First, you _need_ to learn how to use your powers. Second, Jamexs can't even understand us. Third, Chiro needs to train and he won't come in if Jamexs is here."

"First, Jamexs could stay and watch. Second, you could turn on the translator. Third, that's no reason for Jamexs to have to leave. If Chiro is gunna be a pain that's his problem!"

"First, Jamexs is not allowed to stay and before you protest, Jinmay wasn't allowed to stay either, before we figured out she had powers. Second, the translator is broken and Otto and Gibson are fixing it right now, although it will probably take a while. Three, If Chiro doesn't train he could lose his touch, make a wrong move in a fight, and die."

"First, fine. Second, Aw, Otto, he is my teddy bear! Third, Why do I care if Chiro can't fight."

"I thought Chiro was like your big brother? Besides, I thought you might want to beat him up for yesterday."

"Oh, don't tempt me like that. . .too late."

"Go tell your boyfriend to leave."

"He's not my boyfriend. . .officially."

"Fine, go tell _Jamexs_ to leave."

"Fine be like that."

"I'll tell Chiro to come home. I have a feeling Jinmay won't be coming. . ."

The two of them completed their tasks. However, just as Jamexs was leaving, Chiro walked in.

"See ya, Anna," Jamexs smirked as he kissed Anna on the cheek and she blushed.

Chiro's eyes narrowed and as Jamexs was leaving, he tripped Chiro. Anna apparently didn't see Jamexs trip Chiro, because she said, "Chiro, you're such a klutz."

Chiro stood and left without a word to either of them. Antauri, who had seen everything was beginning to question his decision to let them spar. . .

A few minutes later, Antauri had them both in the training room. The entire monkey team had arrived to watch.

"Alright, you two," Antauri said, "we aren't here to kill each other or put each other in Med. Bay."

"Aw. . ." Anna said.

"Darn, Anna can't put me in the hospital," Chiro said sarcastically.

"Okay, you two, how about you _don't_ talk to each other?"

"Fine, I'll just kick his butt."

"Oh, you will huh? I don't think so! I mean, _I'm_ the one who defeated Skeleton King _four _times."

"Well, I'm the one who has been kicking your butt all these years."

"Yeah, but now you don't know _what _I'm capable of!"

"Fine. If I win, you do anything I want. You win, I do anything you want."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks."

"Done."

Antauri sighed.

"Best two outta three?"

"You're on!"

"Don't take this _too _far. . ." Antauri said.

"Never!" Two sarcastic voices said.

Antauri exited the room. Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and Nova were all ready to watch. Sprx even had popcorn.

"Fire Bolt!" Anna shot a bolt of fire at Chiro.

"Anna! Lighting Kick!"

She responded with, "Fire Punch!" right in his face.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Flaming Kick!" She kicked him where no guy should _ever _be kicked.

"Okay, okay. Mercy!" Chiro said from the floor, "you win round one. Antauri, can you make that illegal?"

"Don't mess with me, Cheerio!"

"You heard her, Cheerio!" Sprx said.

"See, even Sparky knows you got your butt kicked by a girl! No wonder Antii said you needed practice!"

"Gee, thanks Antauri!" Chiro said, once again sarcastically. By now he had 'recovered' from Anna's kick and as she did somewhat of a victory dance, he tackled her.

"Ow!"

"You can't talk! By the way, that's for saying you hate me!"

Anna frowns. "I'm sorry I was just mad."

"Aw, don't get all sappy and make me feel all guilty!"

"Fine, I'll just kick your butt then!"

"Uh, technically, I just won this round!"

"Fine. Prepare to be my slave for two weeks, 'cuz I'm winning this round!"

"Bring it on!"

"Oh, it's already brought!"

Suddenly it was just silence. Neither spoke, neither moved, until Chiro noticed that Anna's hair covered her face. He moved it out of the way.

"You know, you have really pretty eyes."

"Get a room if you're gunna make out!" Sprx yelled before Anna could respond.

"Just for that Sprx, you're next!"

"Uh, we were _so_ not making out. The only way I'd make out with him is in his dreams! And I bet he _does_ dream about it, 'cuz that's just how awesome I am!"

"Oh, but you'll make out with Jamexs," Chiro said under his breath.

"Oh well, _excuse_ me. I didn't know I had to ask your permission!"

"You don't. For all I care, you could _marry_ the guy!"

"Well maybe I will!"

"Not at fourteen you won't!"

"Don't you tell me when I can and can't get married, Cheerio! For all you know, I'm already engaged!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"Oh just for that you're getting your butt kicked!"

As Chiro and Anna began to fight, Nova turned to Antauri. "Are they friends or not?"

"I'm not sure. . .It is hard to tell with the two of them."

"Okay, so Sparky over here may or may not have started an argument?"

Antauri nodded.

"According to my recollections they act just like you and Sprx," Gibson said.

Nova fixed him with a glare. She punched him hard in the shoulder. "We did _not_ act like that."

Gibson, although afraid of Nova's reaction, had to defend his conclusion. "Well perhaps not exactly, but in basis, yes, you did."

Nova glared at Gibson, but acknowledged that he had a point.

Suddenly they heard a crash come from the training room.

Chiro had Anna's arms pinned behind her back as he sat on her legs while she lay on her stomach on the floor.

"Get off me," Anna said.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Say it!"

"_No_."

"Then you will stay pinned."

"Fine."

Chiro began pulling her arm back.

"Ow, ow, ow. . .I'm not saying it. . .Ow, ow, ow!"

"Then I will pull harder," and he did.

"Mercy! Mercy! You win! Ow, that hurts!"

Chiro let go and smirked as he got up.

"Two weeks."

"What?"

"For two weeks you have to do what I say."

"Holy crap! This sucks!"

Chiro snickered. "Sprx, your turn! Same bet."

"Not a chance, Kid!"

"Dang."

Anna had her arms crossed as she grumbled about never having agreed to such a thing.

Chiro couldn't help but to burst out laughing because he won the bet and because of the look on Anna's shocked face.

"First thing I want you to do is tell Jamexs that he can't come over, and you can't see him, for as long as you have to follow my orders." Chiro said smugly.

Anna gaped at him. "What? Why not?"

"Because I said so. I also want you to not punch me for as long as you follow my orders." Chiro said, laughing when Anna's eyes grew wide.

"Holy crap, just kill me now!" Anna said, sitting on the floor and pretending to fall on her back and die.

"An you have to clean my room."

"What? Are you serious? Right now?" Anna said, looking at Chiro as if he was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Yes, right now."

Anna sighed and walked to Chiro's room. She opened the door to find it super messy. Stuff was just thrown everywhere. She began to clean. She picked up his Sun Riders poster and put it back on the wall from where she had ripped it down. She put the picture of Jinmay back where it belonged. She piled the laundry in the hamper.

* * *

**Tauria: **We forgot to mention, and are to lazy to go back and fix it, that one of the rules of Chiro and Anna's bet is that if they disobey one of the orders it adds on an extra day .

**Chiro: **Ha ha Anna you lost.

**Anna: ***pouts* Buttface.

**Chiro: ***rolls eyes* You are _so _mature.

**Anna: **Yes I am thank you very much.

**Tauria: ***rolls eyes as they continue arguing in the background* Well, please leave a review! Bye for now!


	6. The Mortician's Daughter

**Tauria:** This is one of our favorite chapters. . . .

**Anna: **Yep and you must listen to The Morticians Daughter by the Black Veil Brides

**Tauria: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMTHFG nor anything Anna says, does, or wears. Or any of the lyrics or songs by the Black Veil Brides.

**Chapter Six**

By the time Anna was done cleaning Chiro's room, she was exhausted. She was so tired, she curled up into a little ball, using her arms as pillows, on Chiro's bed. She remembered what Chiro had said to her in the training room; 'You have pretty eyes,'. It gave her stomach butterflies.

They were the good kind of butterflies. She liked them. She didn't know why, though. _'I like Jamexs, not Cheerio! He's like a brother to me; nothing more.' _

She couldn't shake the feeling she got around him though. He wasn't that ten year old boy anymore. His hair had grown out and he'd gotten taller, cuter. They had used to be the same height, but now. . . She felt guilty for liking him, because of Jinmay, and she didn't even really like Jinmay. Of course didn't not like her either. . .it was more of a 'I have no feelings towards that girl' type of deal.

Suddenly the door whooshed open. Anna ignored it, pretending to be asleep.

"Hey, get off my bed," Chiro said.

Anna groaned, her heart filling with those butterflies.

"Sorry, I got tired. I cleaned your room, though," Anna looked at Chiro with tired eyes.

"Yeah, you did a great job," he smiled.

She sat up. Chiro plugged in his radio. It began to play. It was her _Black Veil Brides_ CD. _Perfect Weapon_ came on. They listened to that and then she changed it. _The Morticians Daughter_ began to play. It was a slower song.

Anna began to spin in circles, pretending to dance. She was wishing she had someone to dance with.

Chiro grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Hey, you'll look less stupid if you dance with someone," Chiro smiled.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't know how to dance."

"I can. Just follow my lead," Chiro said, taking Anna's hand.

"Bleh!" Anna laughed.

Chiro rolled his eyes. He began to dance, after restarting the song. Anna followed his lead, looking down at their feet

Once the lyrics started, they took turns singing the lyrics after the first part.

I open my lungs dear,  
I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just blush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

**C & A:**

I will await dear,

A patient of eternity, my crush.

A universal still, no rust.

No dust will ever grow on this frame,

One million years and I will say your name.

I love you more than I can ever scream.

**C:**  
We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
But I promised you that I will see you again.

Again.

**A: **  
I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you, and I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
Fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.

**A: **  
We booked our flight those years ago,  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you that I will see you.

**C:  
**We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you and I left you.  
Regrets no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again, again.

**C & A:  
**I'm home again.

The song began to end. They stopped dancing and stood there. Anna was still staring down at their feet. Chiro lifted her head up so she was looking him in the eye. She blushed. Chiro had the sudden urge to kiss her. He couldn't help it. She wasn't some nine-year old kid anymore. She'd grown. . .somewhat. She looked older, more pretty. Chiro had trouble controlling his feelings for her when she was near him.

He began to lean in. Closer and closer. So close that if one of them moved just a little, their lips would touch. He hesitated though. Uncertain of whether or not he wanted to. . .unsure if that's what she wanted. . .afraid of her reaction. . .so he stopped there.

Their lips were just barely millimeters apart. Anna's heart was beating so hard, she was sure that Chiro could hear it. Their bodies had almost no space between them and Anna began to think, '_Just do it!' _

Chiro was about to kiss her, but was stopped by the opening of the door.

* * *

**Anna: **What a sucky ending :'(

**Tauria: **You wrote it.

**Anna: **Bwhaha forgot that was how i ended it...where is my teddy bear? .

**Otto: **Me?

**Anna: **OMG! OTTO! EEP! YAY! hm...i feel like whacking someone cuz of that crappy ending

**Sprx: **Hey guys, whats going on?

**Anna: ***Smiles evily*:)

**Sprx: **What?

**Anna: ***picks Sprx up by his head and throws him across the room* STOOPID ENDING! AAHHHHGGGG! now ima go rip off cheerios head n go bother Antauri... :D

**Tauria: **Didn't we discuss this? Never mind. . . .please review.


	7. Awkward

**Tauria: **Well. . .now Anna can quit complaining about what a sucky ending the last chapter had.

**Anna: **Ha i wrote this one too! ^.^ sorta...seriously though...i wanna go bother Antauri...n kill Cheerio...:O

**Tauria: **Fine. Go bother Antauri, but you can't kill Chiro.

**Anna: **Who is Chiro? I only know a Cheerio...CHEERIO! GET YURR BUTT OVER HERE!

**Tauria: **Fine. You can't kill _Cheerio_ but you _can_ go bother Antauri.

**Anna: **Fine. I won't _kill_ him. NOW CHEERIO GET IN HERE!

**Tauria:** Can't you wait until Chapter 10?

**Anna: ***Smiles evily* blue button! eep! still...sooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy bout that blue button btw

**Tauria: **The readers don't get that yet. . . .

**Chapter Seven**

Anna and Chiro both jumped apart.

"Chiro! You player! Gettin' a little friendly with Anna are we?" Sprx said.

Chiro blushed.

In the doorway stood Sprx, Jinmay, and Antauri. Antauri was smirking with an eyebrow raised. Jinmay looked _mad_. Sprx just looked like he was enjoying the show.

Anna wished she could just stay unnoticed. She was really embarrassed. Her face was redder then a tomato.

Jinmay went off on Chiro.

"I'm not here for just a few hours and _this_ is what happens? You go and try to make with. . .with. . .with that little tramp!" Jinmay was screeching louder then Chiro thought possible.

"Jinmay, it's not what it looks like." Chiro said, knowing it was a lie.

"I'm not a tramp," Anna snarled.

Jinmay ignored Anna. "Oh really? So you _weren't_ just almost kissing her?"

Chiro winced. "Uh, no. . .we were just. . . .hugging."

"Really? With your _lips_ almost touching?"

Chiro began rubbing his neck. "Uh. . ."

"Mhm, I thought so." Jinmay turned and walked out of the room and from there, the Robot.

Anna then felt the need to punch someone, so on her way out she shoved Sprx.

"What was _that_ for?" Sprx asked.

Anna ignored him and continued walking. Sprx shook his head and went to find something to do.

Chiro noticed Antauri there, still smirking with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Chiro asked.

"Nothing." Antauri said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Chiro was not convinced, but he let it drop anyway. He was _not_ going to be the losing party of another argument.

"Are you alright, Chiro?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine Antauri. I just lost my girlfriend and probably one of my best friends from childhood. So yeah, I'm just _fine_." Chiro snapped.

"First, you almost kissed 'one of your best friends from childhood'. Second, how do you know you lost Anna?"

"Uh, yeah, I know. . .but I mean. . .never mind about that one. I just _know_ I lost her. I mean, _I_ grew up with her."

"I don't think you lost her."

"Go away, Antauri. I don't wanna talk about this right now."

Antauri ignored this and decided, for once, to be blunt. He was never going to get to this question if their conversation continued the way it was going. "What are your feelings for Anna?"

"I don't know! I'm not the trained psychic here! Why don't _you_ tell _me_!"

"Yes, but isn't life more fun when _don't_ know what's going to happen? Besides, you can't always trust what the visions show. Sometimes you must go on feeling and guess work alone."

"Yeah, so? Maybe I do like Anna, but-" Chiro realized what he had said a moment after it came out of his mouth.

Antauri's smirk grew a little wider. "What is it about Anna you like the most?"

"Uh, can we forget I said that? But if you must know, then I really like her eyes."

Antauri changed his smirk to a genuine smile. "Well then, now that you have admitted your feelings, you can work them out. If you need me, I'll be meditating." Antauri left to go to his room.

After about fifteen minutes of silent meditation, Antauri's door opened. Without opening his eyes, he said, "Hello Anna," as if he had been expecting her to come the entire time.

"Um, yeah, I need to talk to you," Anna said shyly.

"Why else would you be here?"

"Uh, maybe I wanted to hang out with you."

Antauri raised an eyebrow.

Anna shrugged. "Anyways, I need to talk to you about my friend's problem. She likes this guy, but he kinda has a girlfriend. But I still kinda-I mean _she_ still kinda likes him _a lot_ and she doesn't know what to do."

"Well, has your 'friend' tried talking to this boy yet?"

Anna looked at him like he was an idiot. "Uh, no, that'd be weird. Besides, what if he said he didn't like m-her."

"Life is about taking risks."

"But this could ruin ou-their friendship forever!"

"As I said, life is about taking risks."

"But I-she doesn't wanna risk it! It's to important to m-her!"

Antauri nodded. "Of course. Perhaps she should ask a close friend of his to find out."

"But my friend doesn't wanna do that! That's why I'm asking you! I figured you'd know!"

"But how should I know. You have not mentioned any names."

"Don't play dumb with me, you stupid-dummy! You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about!"

"Be that as it may, I still want to hear you say it. You must admit it before I can help you."

"You still know!"

"So you and Chiro are having relationship problems?"

"Yes-I mean-no. Aw, I hate you."

Antauri rolled his eyes. "I still think you should go talk to him."

"Aw, can't you just tell me?"

"No."

"Pshh, you can't tell me no."

"First of all, I can and just did. Second, Are you nervous?"

"Pssh, no. I don't get nervous."

"Then go talk to him."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm not joking."

"Neither am I."

Antauri sighed. "What do you think you should do?"

"Ask you."

"And if that fails?"

"Bug you."

"And if that fails?"

"Throw a fit."

"And if that fails?"

"Sulk in my room."

"And if that fails?"

"Plan?"

"And if you come up blank?"

"I'll play it by ear."

Antauri sighed. "Why not just talk to Chiro?"

"Because I'm a big chicken-baby."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do things like that."

"Why?"

"Because he might say no."

"What if I told you it is a _very_ high chance he might say yes?"

"Why would he say yes? He has _Jinmay_."

"They've been a little rocky for a while now."

"But she's Little Miss Perfect."

"Maybe Chiro doesn't want a 'Little Miss Perfect'."

"Well why wouldn't he?"

"Because when everything is perfect, there is no excitement."

"Well, I'm not the least bit exciting."

"Oh, really? Being able to beat Chiro during training anytime you want isn't very exciting?"

Anna shrugged. "Not for him. Besides, he kicked my butt today."

"Perhaps, but you could have won."

"How?"

"If he had not tackled you, you would've won."

"So? He still won the last round."

"It was a best two out of three."

Anna blushed and looked down as she bit her lip. "How could I have stopped him?"

"The move you used before seemed to work pretty well."

"But it's no fun to use the same move twice."

"You know what I think? I think you just didn't want to win."

"Do you really think I wouldn't want to beat him in front of all his friends?"

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Why?"

Antauri smiled. "I believe you know why."

"No, I really don't."

"You like him. You have no idea what you would make him do."

"I do too! I would make him. . .do stuff."

"But what kind of stuff would you make him do?"

"The kind of stuff you do."

"Yes, but more specifically."

Anna bit her lip and did not respond.

"See?"

"Shut up you stupid-dummy! I did _not_ lose on purpose!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so!"

"Are you sure you aren't going to tell Chiro?"

"Yeah. . .I'm. . .positive!"

"Very well then," Antauri went back to his meditation.

"Hey that's rude!"

He ignored her.

"Don't ignore me! I will win this!"

He continued ignoring her.

"Fine! _Don't_ help me then! Maybe I _will_ go talk to Cheerio!" Anna stormed out of the room.

Anna headed back over to Chiro's room and entered. Chiro was nowhere to be found. So Anna headed back to her room. She was going to take a much needed nap.

* * *

**Tauria: **That was long. . . .

**Anna: **Most of it was me arguing with Antauri. .

**Tauria: **I know. I was there when we wrote it and typed it.

**Anna: **I know, but the next chapter is the one I wrote all by myself. XDD

**Tauria: **So was the previous chapter.

**Anna: **I know! .

**Tauria: **Please review!


	8. Swimming

**Tauria: **Anna wrote this chapter all by herself.

**Anna: **Mhm. i only had to ask 4 help 1 time. I'm so proud! XDD

**Tauria: **Yup.

**Disclaimer: **I don't on SRMTHFG! or anything Anna says, thinks, does, or wears, in fact, I don't even own this chapter, because she wrote it!

**Chapter Eight**

Chiro sighed. It had been a few days and even though he had searched all of Shuggazoom City, from top to bottom, he had found no trace of Jinmay. He assumed she would show up eventually. As soon as she cooled off. He wasn't too worried. She could take care of herself.

Chiro walked back into the Robot. He had done his daily search. He heard Anna yelling followed by a large crash. He hurried into the Command Center. He found Nova laughing as hard as she could. Gibson was chuckling and looking like he was trying very hard not to bust out laughing as hard as he could. Otto was laughing, but he also looked kind of worried. . .

Chiro saw Anna chasing Sprx around with a metal crowbar. Sprx was laughing as he ran around the room, trying to evade Anna and her crowbar.

"Shut up, Sprx!" Anna yelled.

Sprx saw Chiro and hid behind him, his face peeking out so he could still see Anna.

"What's going on?" Chiro asked, confused.

"You can't hit me! Or you'll hit your secret crush!" Sprx smirked his usual smirk.

"He's not my secret crush!" Anna growled.

"Oh that's right! It's not so secret, is it? But you still _like_ him! I heard you and Antauri talking!" Sprx said, his smirk growing more cocky as he spoke. "Antauri said, 'So you and Chiro are having relationship problems?' and you said, 'Yes-I mean, no. Aw, I hate you!' Antauri then told you needed to talk to him. But you were all, 'What if he says no?' and 'Our friendship is too important'." Sprx said doing a lousy job at imitating voices.

Anna blushed. "Nu-huh!" She said, afraid to meet Chiro's eyes, but she could feel Chiro staring at her.

"Sparky, I swear, I will freakin' kill you!"

"Aw, did I embarrass you in front of your crush?" Sprx said sarcastically.

Anna started to lunge towards Sprx, but tripped over her own tow feet and the crowbar hit her leg.

"Ow! Crap!" Anna said.

"Aw, nervous around your little _Cheerio_?" Sprx laughed as Anna sat down on the ground wrapping her arms around her legs. Anna looked down and blushed, and still felt Chiro's gaze on her. She glared at Sprx and the only thing to complete the look would have been a growl.

Nova over to Chiro, Sprx, and Anna, still laughing.

"Sprx starting teasing Anna. So Anna threw a book at him. Sprx kept going on and on, so Anna grabbed a crowbar and here we are."

"Sprx, you should know better! Just leave her alone!" Chiro said, rolling his eyes. "And, Anna, get off the floor and quit chasing Sprx around with a crowbar."

Anna was shocked that Chiro was telling her what to do. She looked up at him with a mix of confusion and amusement on her face.

"Anna, seriously," Chiro said.

Anna frowned. She hated seriousness. She glared at Chiro. "I don't wanna get off the floor."

"Too bad. Two weeks remember?" Chiro smiled.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "But I wanna sit on the floor," she pouted.

"Nope. Get up. We're going to walk around Shuggazoom," Chiro said.

Anna jumped up. "Really? It's _sooooo_ cool here! Come on, let's go." Anna said, excited.

"Yes, really," Chiro laughed.

"Have fun on your _date_!" Sprx grinned.

Nova, Gibson, and Otto all laughed. Anna picked up the crowbar and threw it at Sprx. It only brushed past him, but it hit him hard enough to hurt.

"I said to stop chasing Sprx." Chiro frowned at Anna.

Anna shrugged. "I didn't chase him. I threw the crowbar at him." She smiled at him.

Chiro rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let's go."

Together, they left the Robot and walked around town. It was a little awkward at first because of what happened earlier. There was also a very awkward silence between them.

They walked side by side, occasionally bumping into each other. Eventually Anna couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So. . ." Anna said, not sure of what to say.

"So?" Chiro laughed.

"So, what'cha wanna talk about?"

_'You,'_ Chiro thought, but out loud he said, "I dunno."

"Okay, where do you wanna go?"

"Uh, how about swimming?"

Anna avoid his gaze. "I don't have a bathing suit."

"We'll get you one."

They went to one of the stores on the street they were on. They found the bathing suit section and Anna picked out a two-piece. It was black with a blue string on the side of the bottom piece and a small blue heart on the top piece. She put it on under her clothes after they bought it and then they went to the place the monkey team and Chiro usually went swimming (A/N see episode 2, Depths of Fear at the beginning, except it's more full and less deep). The sun made the water sparkle and the water was completely still.

Anna took of her clothes since her bathing suit was under her clothes. Chiro had on his swimming trunks underneath his clothes.

Anna glanced over at him. He was very muscled. It must have been from the training and running that he had done when he was fighting Skeleton King. Chiro caught Anna staring at him. She blushed and quickly used her hari to hide her face. Chiro gave her an amused, but confused, look. Her face turned even redder.

"Come on, let's get in the water." Chiro smiled.

"You go ahead. I'll wait a bit and watch you swim."

Chiro gave her a confused look. "If you say so." He turned and ran, jumping into the water. When he jumped, some of the water splashed Anna.

She laughed and sat with her feet dangling in the water. She stared at the water. She was terrified of it, she couldn't swim.

Chiro watched her as she stared at the water. He was pretty sure that he knew what was wrong. He swam over to Anna.

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine." Anna sighed.

She put her hand out for him. He put his hand around hers and pulled her into the water.

Her grip tightened around his hand and she screamed as she fell in. She went under the water for a moment. Then her head popped back up and she clung to Chiro like her life depended on it. Her legs were wrapped around him and she was shaking. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Cheerio! Why'd you do that? I can't. . .I can't swim," she said, hanging her head in shame.

"I know. I could tell by the way you looked at the water. I didn't know how to swim either, but I had to learn or the monkeys would have died."

Anna continued looking down. "Yeah, but now you can. I can't."

Chiro put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up, so she was facing him. She avoided his eyes, ashamed of her self, afraid that he'd laugh.

"Hey," he whispered, "look at me."

She slowly met his gaze.

"It's okay, I promise. I'll help you, alright?" Chiro said, still whispering.

"Okay, just. . .just don't let me go and don't tell anyone else."

Chiro smiled, enjoying the closeness between them. "I'll hold you as long as you need," he whispered.

Anna relaxed in his arms, which were around her lower back. She met his gaze again and blushed. Her heart was doing flip-flops.

"I'll teach you the Dead Man's Float. Do you know what that is?"

"Dead Man's what?" Anna gave Chiro a confused look.

Chiro laughed. "It's where you float on your back."

"Oh. How do I do that? Won't I just sink? Then drown and finally die?"

"Shh. Calm down. I won't let you drown," Chiro said, trying to comfort her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, 'cause if I drown and die I'll come back and kill you."

Chiro laughed as Anna smiled.

"First, I'm going to lay you back." Chiro said as he laid her back. "Now, let your legs float."

Nervously, Anna unwrapped her legs and let them float. He then picked her up and held her in his arms like she was a princess and he was the prince rescuing her.

" I feel like a princess," Anna laughed.

"And I'll be your knight in shining armor." Chiro smiled at Anna.

"Oh, brave knight! Will thou teach me how to swim?" Anna said, talking like a princess.

"Of course I will teach the most beautiful princess how to swim. It shall be my honor. I will require a reward, though."

"You shall have your reward. It can be anything thy heart desires."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Chiro whispered, switching back to talking normally.

"Just teach me," Anna laughed.

Chiro laid her in the water on her back with his hands still under her back.

"You're so tense. You need to relax."

Anna took a deep breath and relaxed. She had her eyes closed.

"You're doing it! Good job!"

Anna's eyes flew wide open. She saw Chiro had let her go. She started to panic. She was having trouble keeping her head above the water. Chiro swam over next to her and grabbed her. She clung to him, saking like crazy.

"You let me go," Anna accused.

"You were doing just fine until you realized I let you go."

"You promised you wouldn't let me go."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again, okay?" Chiro said, looking down at Anna and feeling her shake.

"Okay," Anna whispered.

"Hey, it's okay. Stop shaking, you're fine, I promise."

She did. Anna's wet hair looked black and was all up in her face.

Chiro frowned. "Why do you always hide your eyes behind your hair?"

"I don't know. I just don't like them." Anna shrugged.

"Well, I like them." Chiro said, moving her hair out of her face. His hand gently brushed by her cheek as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She blushed. Chiro blushed too. "Sorry," he said. He hadn't meant to do that.

"It's okay," Anna said, smiling shyly.

"You just have pretty eyes, is all." Chiro said sheepishly.

The sun was beginning to set.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's about a few days ago. . .when we were dancing," Anna started, a little nervous.

Anna had her legs wrapped around him and her arms around his neck. He had his arms wrapped around her back. It was a bit of an awkward position, but Anna wouldn't let go.

"Um, yesterday, when we stopped dancing," Anna said, her face reddening.

"Were you. . .I mean what were. . .This is hard for me to ask, but were you going to. . .um. . .just never mind," Anna said, looking away.

"Was I going to _kiss_ you?" Chiro said, turning her head back towards him.

"Yeah. . .that," Anna said, still blushing.

Chiro didn't think, he just acted. He leaned forward and his lips met Anna's. Anna jumped a little in surprise. Then she relaxed into his arms, closed her eyes, and kissed back. It was a sweet kiss. Not demanding or anything, just slow and passionate. Chiro stopped the kiss after a bit and they both caught their breaths.

"Was that a good enough answer?" Chiro asked as he leaned his forehead against Anna's.

"Perfect. A lot better then words." Anna smiled.

Chiro smiled and swam with Anna still clinging to him. They reached the shore and got out. They pulled their dry clothes on over their wet ones. Before they headed home, Anna stopped Chiro. She stood on her tip-toes and pulled him down.

She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"That's for today, Cheerio," Anna whispered.

Chiro smiled. "Your welcome."

They headed back for the Robot, hand in hand, Anna leaning against him. Shuggazoom was pretty quiet for a big city that evening. Suddenly, Anna stiffened and froze. Chiro looked at her.

"What?" Chiro asked.

With her free hand, Anna pointed.

"Jamexs _and_ Jinmay," Anna whispered.

Chiro followed her gaze.

Jinmay and Jamexs stood in the distance. . .

* * *

**Tauria & Anna: **Please Review!


	9. Awkward x's 2 and Training

**Tauria: **Well, Anna was gunna make you wait a few more days, but then she got impatient.

**Anna: **I didn't like the ending. . .we left it at a cliffhanger and I didn't like it. BTW, we are working on Chapter 16!

**Tauria: **We are actually writing this before posting it. . .

**Anna: **Well, here is chapter 9

**Tauria: **Jinmay is a bit OOC

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Jinmay and Jamexs stood there, hold hands and gazing into each others eyes. 

Chiro was. . .not happy, but not upset either. He wasn't quite sure what to think. Here he had been kissing Anna, but still. . .it was kind of hard to see your ex with your rival since preschool.

Anna was confused. She had kissed Chiro, but she had also kissed Jamexs. . .She wasn't technically dating either of them, but still. . . .she was a little upset that he would do that, even if it did make her a hypocrite.

Jamexs happened to glance over and see Anna leaned up against Chiro while holding his hand. He leaned over and whispered in Jinmay's ear. She glanced over and glared daggers at the two of them. Then, Jinmay and Jamexs leaned over and kissed.

"Jerk," muttered Chiro, glancing over at Jamexs.

Anna rolled her eyes at the 'couple'.

When they were done kissing, Jinmay looked over with a triumphant smirk. She gave them a princess-like wave.

Chiro gently held Anna back as she tensed to move towards the two.

"Ignore them," he said quietly, "let's just go home."

"Just let me knock that stupid smirk off her face!"

Chiro chuckled. "Not today Anna."

"Not today? Does that mean I can?"

"We'll see."

Anna grinned evilly.

"Anna. . .come on."

"Please? Just a little smack?"

Chiro rolled his eyes. He began to pull her gently towards their Robot.

Anna continued to beg, but Chiro held firm.

"Like father like son."

"Huh?"

"You're just like Antauri; neither of you change your opinions easily," Anna explained. "Now, can I _please_ go smack her?" Anna batted her eyelashes at him.

"Now, you should know that doesn't work with me."

She gave him her best puppy dog face. "Pwetty Pwease?"

He laughed and shook his head. They had arrived at the Robot. "No. Now let's go inside."

They went inside and were met with Sprx yelling at the top of his lungs, "HOW WAS YOUR DATE?"

Anna whacked Sprx in the head and sat in one of the corners grumbling about how she hadn't gotten to do what she wanted.

Antauri came down. "Sprx what are you yelling about now?"

"Anna and Chiro went on a _date_," he said, making kissy faces and laughing.

Antauri sighed. "Sprx. . ."

Sprx gave Antauri dirty look. "Sorry Anna. Sorry Chiro."

Anna stuck out her tongue and buried her face in her arms.

Chiro shook his head, but gave Sprx a look that said, 'Don't do it again'.

Sprx rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Chiro went over and placed his arm around Anna.

"Leave me alone."

"Anna, it's me, Cheerio. You'd know that if you'd look up."

"But I don't want to! I wanna go slap a certain pink-haired robot, but _someone_ wouldn't let me."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "I just said not today. Any other day, I won't be able to stop you."

"Pshh, you like to take the fun out of everything! There was a perfect opportunity right there but no. . ."

Chiro sighed. "Fine. Be mad. I've gotta go put in my training for the day."

"Pshh, that's no fun! You're supposed to argue back and make me feel better."

"Oh, Nova and Antauri kicking my butt won't make you feel better?"

"No, but why not me?"

"Because I need a challenge," Chiro smirked.

"Whats that supposed to mean? You've only beat me in one training session...the only one I've had. You fluffing rere! Ill kick your butt!"

"That's supposed to mean that I have had five years to practice with the five most accomplished warriors in the cosmos!"

"That don't mean crap! You're just a chicken baby!"

"Uh, plus I fought one of the greatest evils the galaxies have ever known _and_ won!"

"I. Do. Not. Care. You are just a meanie, chicken baby! You won't let me slap people I want, and now I can't even _train _with you? Some boyfriend. . ."

Chiro raised an eyebrow. "A meanie chicken baby? Really?" He rolled his eyes. "Did I ever tell you that all Antauri basically has to do is think about it and I'd lose?"

"Yes a meanie chicken baby! And I don't care what they can do! Not until I prove I can kick your lazy butt!"

"Do you even know how the monkeys fight?"

"Uh yea! Antauri has ghost claws, Nova has giant fists, Gibson has drills, Sprx has magnets, and Otto has saws! . . . Chicken baby. . ."

"Talking to Otto, weren't we?"

"Does it matter? You lazy chicken baby."

"Nope, just curious. I am either training with Nova, Antauri, or all by myself and that is final." Chiro got up and walked towards his elevator.

Anna got up to follow him, but ended up falling over. She jumped up again to follow Chiro.

"The floor looked like it needed a hug," Anna explained.

"It did?" Otto said, jumping down to give the floor a hug.

Gibson slapped his forehead.

Anna stopped, gave Otto a hug, said, "Aw, you're so adorable!" and continued after Chiro.

She followed him to Antauri's room where Chiro asked Antauri if he would train with him. Anna felt just a little uncomfortable around Antauri; he always seemed to know too much.

"So, uh, Antauri do you mind training with me a bit?"

The stream going through Antauri's room had caught Anna's attention. "Can I play in the stream?" She asked without thinking.

"No, Anna," said Chiro and Antauri at the same time.

Anna pouted.

"Now Chiro, why is it you want to train with me?"

Chiro sighed. "Well-"

"I want a rubber ducky!" Anna yelled. Chiro and Antauri looked over to see Anna splashing around in the stream.

"Are you three?" Chiro asked.

"Maybe. . ." Anna said looking as innocent as possible.

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I need a challenge and Nova's already trained today, so. . ."

"You just won't train with me because you don't think I'm a challenge! So you went to ask Nova but she already trained, so you went to Antauri 'cuz you won't train with me 'cuz I'm not a challenge."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "I said that! It was just the shorter version."

"Blah, blah, shorter version blah, blah, blah, BLEHCK!"

Chiro rolled his eyes.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME!"

"Because you keep giving me reasons to."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"Nu huh."

"Yeah huh!"

"NO! I! DON'T! Thank you very much."

"Yes. You. Do. Thank you very much."

Anna stuck out her tongue.

Chiro laughed.

Antauri cleared his throat. "Perhaps another day Chiro. Today, I really need to finish my meditation."

"Okay Antauri, I'll train alone today. Come on, Anna."

Anna pouted. "Hmph."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Come _on_, Anna."

Anna sighed. "Fine."

"Okay," Chiro said as they headed towards the training room, "you can either watch me train or do something else."

"I'll watch."

"Okay. Don't press any buttons. If you do, there is a very high possibility you could kill me."

"But I like pressing random buttons that I don't know what do."

Chiro rolled his eyes and gave Anna a strange look. Then, he shook his head and continued.

"So, can I come or not?"

"Promise me you won't press any buttons."

"I pinky promise I will _try_ not to press any buttons."

"There is no _try_, Anna."

"But I wanna press buttons."

Chiro sighed and rolled his eyes.

They finally arrived at the training room and Chiro told Anna where she could sit and began setting up his training prgram.

Anna entered the training room and chose a corner to sit in. "I'm sitting here."

"No you aren't," Chiro said without looking up.

"Hey! That's not fair! I think this whole leader thing is going to your head."

"Whatever Anna. Unless you want to get hit with the lasers I have to dodge, then I suggest you get out."

"I'll be fine!" A laser hit very close to where she was sitting. "Hey! You did that on purpose!"

"I'm proving my point."

"I'm. Fine."

"Anna. . .please? I _really_ need to train." Chiro looked at her with his big blue eyes.

Anna pouted. "No fair! How come it doesn't work for me? But when you do it. . ." Anna shook her head and looked at her hands.

Chiro smiled. "It _almost_ works for you, but you forget, I live with Otto. He does that _all_ the time."

"I. Will. Not. Get. Up. You will have to force me out before I actually get up and leave."

"Fine, Anna," Chiro sighed.

"You're no fun today!" A laser brushed past her arm. Anna stood with her arms in the air. "Alright. Fine. I get it. Get out of the training room."

Chiro sighed and rolled his eyes as Anna began dramatically rubbing her arm.

"That hurt!"

"Yeah, well, I've been hit with worse."

"Yeah well, _I'm_ about to hit _you_. Now kiss it and make it better."

Chiro rolled his eyes at the first part. On the second part he sighed and said, "Are you sure you're not three?"

"No, I'm not sure! Is that a problem? Three year olds are adorable!"

"I know, I know. No it isn't a problem, I just wanted to know."

"You're gonna make this up to me mister."

"Sure, Anna."

"I mean it!" Anna called as he entered the training room.

Chiro began easily dodging lasers and other weaponry.

"Show off," Anna muttered.

Chiro then began using his powers.

"Monkey fu!" He took out three lasers.

"Chiro spearo!" He took out three saws.

Suddenly, some human-sized robots came out.

"Lightening kick!" He took out one robot.

"Thunder punch," he took out another.

Anna sighed. "Still a show off. He kicked me out for no apparent reason. If he can do it, so can I!"

Chiro then took out the last robot. He was breathing heavily.

Anna rolled her eyes, still annoyed with him. She began to wonder what harm pressing one button would do. . .

* * *

**Anna: **Why are guys show offs? Ooh n this is what I meant 'bout the button thing b4!

**Tauria: **Yes, because the call of the buttons was too hard to resist. *rolls eyes*

**Anna: ***ignores* Cheerio?

**Chiro: **If you say sorry _one_ more time. . .

**Anna: **Mesa sorry! N so what if I say it? What are you gonna do 'bout it?

**Chiro: **I'll figure somethin' out, Ms. Bad Aim.

**Anna: **Bwhahah you love meh to much to do sumfin. n SHH! tht hasnt happened yet! N SHUT UP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! . . . you just got in the way! N yew saw what I was like after tht! I was a mess.

**Chiro: **Yeah Anna- *Tauria sees what he is about to do and covers his mouth*

**Tauria: **SHUT UP CHIRO! DON"T GIVE AWAY CHAPTER 15!

**Chiro: **Sorry.

**Anna: **Well blehck. Chiro, i hate yew. You r so emotionless sumtimes! n REVIEW! . . . or die! o.O


	10. ButtonPressing

**Tauria: **Here is Chapter 10! This was pretty obvious bcuz of last chapter, but. . .here it is anyways.

**Anna: **Cheerio get back in here! NOW! :(

**Chiro: ***comes in* If you apologize again, I. . .am going to make you be nice to Jinmay for the remaining time you have to follow my orders!

**Anna: **I. Refuse. To. Be. Nice. To. Her. You cnt make meh! *bats big brown eyes at* n.n

**Chiro: **Actually, if you don't, then you are going to end up with years of me telling you what to do. And YOU CANT DO THAT!

**Anna: **. . . i just did. . . stoopid silly chicken baby! *gives puppy dog face*

**Chiro: **? The PUPPY DOG FACE DOESN'T WORK!

**Tauria: ***tries to interrupt argument, but fails*

**Anna: **JAMEXS!

**Tauria: ***sighs* great. . . .just great. . .well, enjoy the chapter. . .i have two stubborn ppl with powers to deal with. . .yay

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Anna leaned over and pressed one of the buttons. It was big and blue. She was careful to avoid the red one. She looked up to see three giant robots come on into the training room with Chiro.

"Oops," she whispered.

"ANNA! THOSE ARE FOR GROUP TRAINING ONLY!"

"Sorry," she said after pressing the button that said 'intercom' on it.

Chiro began trying to fight the Robots.

"Monkey fu! Chiro spearo! Thunder punch! Lightening kick!" He paused for breath, but at that moment the Robots joined together and used a triple stun gun to knock him out.

"ANTAURI!" Anna yelled, as loud as possible.

Antauri hurried into the training room."What?"

"Chiro, he's in trouble!"

Antauri wasted no time fazing (or is it phasing?) into the training room and he took out the Robots with "Monkey Mind Scream!" Then, he carried Chiro into Med Bay, Anna following close behind. They left after entrusting Chiro it Gibson and sat in the Command Center.

"What did you do?" Sprx said.

"I hit a button."

"Why?"

"It was there."

"Didn't he tell you not to hit buttons?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you listen?"

"Sprx," Antauri said sharply. "I'm sure she feels bad enough as it is. Leave her alone."

"I didn't kill him, did I?"

Gibson had heard her question and had just come out of Med. Bay. "He'll be alright. He has a bruised rib and a few burns from the lasers. Other then that, he's fine."

"Oh, so he's just fine," Anna said sarcastically. She remembered that this was the first time she had been without someone who really knew the monkeys awake to where she could call on them. She began to bite her nails.

"You know you'll damage your nails if you keep that up." Antauri said.

"I don't really care about my nails," Anna glared. She noticed a picture of the Hyper Force hanging on the wall. Chiro was grinning as he stood behind Nova and a black monkey. Sprx and Otto were flying behind Chiro with Sprx giving Chiro the bunny ears. Gibson was standing next to Chiro while looking up and giving Sprx the evil eye.

There was no silver monkey.

"Who's the black monkey? Where's Antauri?"

Antauri glanced at the picture. "I am the black monkey."

"No, you're silver."

"No. I died and Chiro brought me back in this body. I owe him my life."

"Oh. Uh, wow. Chiro didn't tell me that." Anna blinked.

Antauri smiled sadly. "He won't."

Then, Anna remembered something. She winced. "And I almost took Chiro's life."

"No. Chiro has been through worse."

"Oh. How did you die?"

It was Antauri's turn to blink. "We were fighting Skeleton King and Mandarin in the first battle that we killed him. . .Skeleton King was trying to raise the Dark One Worm that he later joined with. . . I had just knocked Skeleton King into the rapidly opening egg and Chiro and I were standing there, looking down at the egg. Mandarin came up behind me and stabbed his sword into the back of my head. Chiro fought him and threw him into the egg where he was eaten by the Worm. We found that Skeleton King had joined with the worm. He shot Chiro with a blast of dark energy. He was about to shoot me, but Chiro stood over me to protect me in my weakened state. The rest of the team came to help and temporarily stopped him, so I went in to the egg so that I could seal it. As you can tell though, I failed. I suppose you could say that I died for pretty much nothing but to save Chiro."

"Until he resurrected you, that is," Sprx sighed. "When you died you got this cool new robotic body."

"Yes, I suppose," Antauri smiled.

Anna, for once, had nothing to say.

Gibson had gone back into the Med. Bay and he exited again saying, "Chiro is awake." He broke a very awkward silence. Antauri and Anna were the first ones in the room.

Anna hugged Chiro and then punched his shoulder and said, "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

"_You _pressed the button."

"Are you guys going to hold that against me forever?"

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Sure, Anna," he said sarcastically.

Anna pouted. "I'm _sorry._"

"Anna, I was just joking."

"Psshh. You made me feel bad for nothing."

"Why do you keep blaming me for everything?"

"Why _did_ you press the button?" Chiro asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You were being a show off and I didn't think one button could hurt."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Well, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yep. Pressing buttons makes me think I killed someone."

Chiro sighed.

"It's true! Just ask Antauri!"

Chiro rolled his eyes.

"It is true. I gave her an example of when you had been through worse."

"What example?" Chiro asked suspiciously.

"The day I died."

"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT HOW I TURNED INTO A MONKEY?"

Anna gave him a strange look. "You were a monkey?"

"I didn't mention that part of it," Antauri said.

Anna began laughing.

Chiro frowned, got up, and left the room. Anna followed him, asking him questions about being a monkey.

Finally, Chiro whirled around. "I don't remember _anything_ about being a monkey, Anna. Leave me alone!"

Anna put her arms up. "Rawr."

Chiro turned around and went to his room. He locked the door.

"Antauri's death is kind of a sore subject for the Kid." Sprx winced.

Anna sat outside his door. "I just have no luck lately. I keep making everything more complicated."

Antauri frowned. "No. I should not have told him I mentioned my death."

"Technically, if I hadn't hit the button, none of this would've happened."

"If Chiro had been in your place, he would have done the same thing," Antauri countered.

"Oh. Thanks." Anna said.

Antauri smiled. "Just give him a bit. He'll cool off. He always does."

Anna sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna take the Fist Rocket out for patrol," Sprx said.

"Why?"

"To make sure nothing is attacking Shuggazoom."

"Don't you have an alarm?"

"We have to make sure nothing gets past the alarm."

"Oh. So this is your way of saying 'This is getting awkward, I'm leaving.'?"

Sprx laughed. "Pretty much."

"Nice."

Sprx gave her a goodbye salute and went up to the Fist Rocket.

Antauri went to meditate, Otto went to go build stuff, Gibson went to his lab, and Nova went to train.

Anna began to bang on the door.

"Go away Anna!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"OMG Chiro, No! Open the door!"

He didn't respond.

"Don't make me say please."

He still didn't respond.

"Please?"

Still no response.

"Please, Chiro? I'm sorry." Anna's back was against the door when it whooshed open.

"Did _you_ just say you're sorry?: He said, catching her as she fell.

"Is that a problem? Am I not allowed to say _I'm sorry_?"

Chiro rolled his eyes, playfully this time. "No, it's not a problem. You just never say, 'I'm sorry' is all."

Anna stuck out her tongue as he helped her up.

"You know you have a long time ahead of you of listening to me, right?"

"Aw, it shouldn't be that bad," Anna flirted, thinking she could get out of it.

"You should've listened," he countered.

"Psshh, you know me, I don't listen to anybody," Anna continued flirting, not giving in.

Chiro raised an eyebrow. "You seem to listen to Antauri pretty well."

Anna glanced away. "So?"

"So. . ."

"So. That's it."

"Anyway. . .moving on. What did you need so badly you had to bang down my door for?"

"I felt like banging down your door."

"Oh really? Then why were you calling my name and saying 'please,' and, 'I'm sorry'?"

"Cuz I felt bad."

"So why'd you press the button in the first place?"

"_You_ were being a show off."

"That was my normal training routine, aside from the giant robots of course."

"I didn't know that."

So?"

"It made me a little jealous. . . "

Chiro raised an eyebrow. "You? Jealous? You had an abandoned town all to yourself with a town right next door and _you're_ jealous?"

"Yeah. . ."

Chiro shook his head and flopped down on his bed.

"What?"

"My ribs hurt and my burns. . ."

"Sorry," Anna winced.

"S'okay. I should have known better then to trust you around buttons," Chiro grinned.

"Thanks for the confidence," Anna said sarcastically.

Chiro rolled over to where he could see her. He winced, but ignored his ribs protests. "You're welcome," he said, equally as sarcastically.

"You're an idiot! You're gonna like, break your ribs!"

"No, I'm not. But I bet I'm out of training for a while. . . You know, if we get attacked you have to fight and stuff in my place, right?"

"Oh, so no pressure, right?" Anna said, once again sarcastic.

"You'll have Antauri's help."

"Look, I really am sorry."

"I know, but you really don't have to apologize. I've been through worse. I'm a big boy, you know."

"You're getting better at this arguing thing."

"Thank you."

"Bleh," she said, spitting out her tongue. "Show off."

He rolled his eyes.

"Aw, you know you love me."

"Mhm."

"Oh, I feel the love."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you do."

Anna sighed. "You're so difficult."

He laughed. "So are you!"

"Nu huh!"

"Anna, I was playing."

"OMG! You're like Antauri! Except Antauri actually made sense today!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Anna." He rolled back onto his back.

"Don't whatever me!"

"Whatever you say Ms. Anna."

"No whatevers! Don't call me miss! It makes me feel like an old lady!"

Chiro laughed. "Alright, Anna."

She spit her tongue out at him as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Anna can go to sleep now? I'm _relly_ tired."

"No."

"But Anna. . .Gibson _did_ say I needed a lot of sleep."

"And I say I need someone to talk to and guess who's the lucky candidate?"

"Go talk to someone else," Chiro said, closing his eyes.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

"Anna. . .I do too. Now, please, please, _please_ at _least_ be quiet? You don't have to leave, I suppose."

"Fine."

* * *

**Anna: **Please review! Or you die


	11. Memories

**Tauria: **Here is Chapter 11

**Anna: **Ha ha, I like this Chapter. . .ha ha gravity switch

**Tauria: **Shh!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Anna soon tired of sitting still. She began to look around. She saw a binder on her bed side table. Anna, being Anna, picked it up. The cover said, 'Memories'. Anna opened it, curious. The first page said, 'Anna and Cheerio.' It had one of her favorite pictures of the two of them together. She had just cracked an egg in his hair and was pointing while doubled over laughing .She didn't know he had kept the picture. She had been sure he had thrown it away. She turned the page. It was the two of them outside of the antique shop, each drinking a two liter of Mountain Dew.

When she finished the Anna and Chiro section, she reached the Antauri and Chiro section. The first half of the section had Chiro and a black monkey with green-gold eyes. One of the pictures in this section had Chiro making a face while Antauri was drinking a green liquid. There was a caption that said, 'Beware the nutrient veggie shake!' The second half of the section had a silver monkey with cobalt eyes (deep blue). There was a picture of the two of them standing beside each other. It had a caption too. It said, 'Father and Son.'

Then she turned to the section of Nova and Chiro. There was a picture of Nova and Chiro laughing because Sprx had somehow gotten a bucket on his head. There was another that she supposed Otto had taken, after all it had half of Otto's grinning face while giving a thumbs up to the camera. It had the two of them back-to-back fighting what Anna assumed to be Formless, considering how Chiro had described them to her.

Next was the section of Chiro and Sprx. In one picture, Sprx and Chiro were outside of the Fist Rocket. The caption said, 'My First _Successful_ Flight.' There was also a picture of Sprx and Chiro at the arcade. It was entitled, 'Brotherly Bonding.'

Then there was the section of Chiro and Gibson. One was of smoke pouring out of Gibson's lab with Chiro and Gibson in the middle of coughing. It was titled, 'Oops. . .' Then there was one of Gibson chasing Sprx around. It said, 'Sprx was messing with Gibson's stuff.'

Next was the section of Chiro and Otto. One was of Otto grinning widely while he stood next to Chiro with a weird looking machine in front of them. The caption was, 'My first completed invention; the monkey translator.' The next one was of Otto and Chiro standing on the Robot's shoulder with Shuggazoom in the background (A/N that would be a cool pic. . . .).

The very last page had had the entire Hyper Force together. There were two pictures. One had a black Antauri and the other had the silver one. The entire page was titled, 'My Family and I.'

It was then that Chiro said, "What are you doing?"

Anna jumped and sent the binder flying across the room. He had startled her. "Nothing."

"Why did you throw the binder?"

"I didn't. It jumped and gravity was off for a second, but then it turned back on."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, see that gravity switch over there?"

"That's my light switch."

"No. . .it's the gravity switch."

"Oh, really? Go pull it then."

"They turned off the the gravity switch, it's the light switch now."

"Who's they?"

"Otto."

"You're such a bad liar."

"Am not! See? You look _great_ in those pajamas."

"Ha ha Anna. Saw that comin'. I'm psychic too you know," he teased.

"_Really?_"

"Actually, yes."

"That's not good. . ."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Anna," he closed his eyes.

She punched his arm. "DON"T WHATEVER ME!"

"Fine, Anna."

"You're no fun. You're supposed argue back, like old times."

"Go away, Anna."

Anna pouted.

He cracked an eye open.

Anna used the puppy dog face. "Pwetty Pwease?"

"Still doesn't work. Do you want an extra day?"

She ignored him. "Pwease, Cheewio."

He closed his eyes again.

"NO! OPEN YOUR EYES MISTER!"

He ignored her.

Anna did a very convincing fake cry.

He still ignored her. He knew that trick.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

He continued ignoring her.

"Fine. I'll go and hang out with Jamexs."

"Go ahead."

"Yeah, I bet he won't mind having two girlfriends."

"He sure won't."

"Yeah and I bet he won't mind someone else to kiss him, either."

"He sure won't."

"Yeah, he sure is a better kisser then you."

"I'm sure Jinmay thinks so too. . .plus he's had _way_ more practice."

"Yeah, and he's also more fun to be around."

"I'm sure he is."

"I actually kind of miss him," she said in all seriousness, but in reality she was _so_ not.

"Kay."

"Yeah, well, I can help you get better at kissing."

"You sure can, tomorrow."

"You're such a downer."

"Sure am."

"I'm not gonna shut up til I win."

"Ok, you win. Now go away."

"If I win, I get to stay. That's the whole point!"

"Fine. Stay. Now leave me alone."

"It's kinda hard to leave you alone of I'm gonna stay."

"Ok. I'll ignore you."

"That's not nice. I'll go cry. I really will. I mean that in all seriousness."

"Yeah, well, it isn't nice to keep someone up who needs sleep, either."

"Who said _I _was nice."

"Who said _I_ was?"

"Me."

He ignored her.

"I'm gonna cry."

He ignored her and soon began to breathe more slowly. He had fallen asleep.

Anna kissed him on the cheek. "Night," she whispered. At least she had gotten an argument out of it.

She proceeded to fall asleep at the end of the bed.

* * *

**Anna: **Ha, ha. . .gravity switch. . .

**Tauria: **ha ha. . .

**Anna: **Please review! XDD or die. O.o


	12. Caught

**Tauria: **I like this chapter. . .

**Anna: **. . . . . . .Sprx. . . . . . .:|

**Tauria: **Anyways. . .moving on, here is Chapter Twelve! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, Chiro awoke and saw Anna asleep at the foot of the bed, right on the edge. He hair was tossed everywhere. She was using her arm as a pillow. He felt sort of bad for not playing along yesterday. There was one thing that haunted him though. It was two of the things she had said. Did she really miss Jamexs? She had been pretty serious when she said it. Also, did she really think that Jamexs was a better kisser then him?

Anna began to awaken. She stretched, like a cat waking from it's nap. "Good-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she rolled over. She hit the ground with a loud thud.

Chiro laughed. "Wow. Good morning, Anna!" Chiro smiled at Anna.

"Ow! That hurt! And good morning Cheerio!" She said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I didn't believe you'd actually stay in here."

"Well I did, so bleh!" Anna said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He got on the edge of the bed and laid on his side, propped up on one elbow , looking down at her.

"I can see that," he laughed.

"So? How are you feeling?"

"Better. My ribs don't really hurt anymore, so that's a good thing."

"Yep. That means I can do this!" Anna said, smiling evilly.

"Do what?" Chiro gave Anna a confused look.

"This," Anna laughed.

She leaned up and grabbed his arm. Then, she pulled him down to the ground and he landed with a thud beside her.

"Whoa!" He said as he fell.

Anna giggled. "Have a nice trip, see ya next fall."

"Hey! That's what Gibson said one time when we were fighting Formless. . ."

"Do I look like a blue monkey to you?"

"Yes."

"Buttface!"

Chiro rolled his eyes. "I was joking."

"Blehck."

Anna got up. Chiro gave her a funny look. She smiled and sat on his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, are you dumb? I'm sitting on you."

"Okay, I got that, but why?"

"Uh. . . .Cause I feel like it. Why else?"

"Whatever."

Anna hit his shoulder. "NO WHATEVERS!"

Chiro just grinned. "Fine, Anna."

"Stop being so boring!"

"Ok." He flipped off his stomach and stood up.

"Ow. That was mean!"

He sat on _her_ stomach.

"Get off of me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What would _you_ have done if _I_ had said that?"

"I would have said no-Aw, I hate you."

"Hey, you won last nights argument!"

She pushed _him_ off _her_ and sat on _him_.

"Really?" Chiro looked indignant.

"Yes really. If you can fight back, then so can I."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well. . . " he started tickling her.

Anna fell off of him. "That's. . .not. . .cool!" She said between laughs.

He was laughing too. "Hey, you wanted me to be less boring"

"Yes. . .now. . .you're. . .fighting back. . .but. . .you're not. . . .doing. . .a very. . .good job. . .considering. . .I can. . .get. . .away!" She said, trying to to crawl to the other side of the room.

He just shook his head and and let her get away. "Ok, ok, I'm done. I've had my fun."

"Lazy bum," Anna said sticking out her tongue.

"_Me?_ Who's the one who didn't want to go back to her room last night?"

"You."

"Considering I'm not a her and that this is _my_ room. . .I don't think so."

"No. This is _my_ room and you're a girl."

"Does that make you a guy?"

"No. We're both girls."

"Then explain yesterday?"

Anna shrugged and blushed.

"See?"

She stuck her tongue out him.

He laughed. "Are you hungry!"

"No subject changes!"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm hungry."

He was about to turn and leave when Anna got up and pulled her fist back to punch him. Just before it hit his face, he caught her hand in his.

Anna pouted, then tried to surprise him with her other fist, but he caught that one too.

"Pooey."

He rolled his eyes. "I've had practice."

"Not as much as Jamexs!"

"I meant in fighting!"

"Psshh, I'm better then you."

"Then how did I catch your fists?"

"Because, I _let_ you and you admitted it. Jamexs is better! Hah!"

Chiro gave Anna a strange look. He let go of her fists. "Let's go eat," he said looking away, his voice kind of sounded funny.

"Aw, Cheerio, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'. . .just hungry. . ."

"Liar. _You're _the bad liar!"

"Kay. . .whatever you say. . ."

"I say you tell me what's wrong!"

"You mean the Great Anna can't figure it out?" He said sarcastically, still not looking at her.

"No."

"Well, then. Tell me when you get it." He began to move towards the door.

"No! You can't do that!" She said, grabbing his wrist. "Tell me! I mean it!"

"Anna think about what you said. . ."

Anna pretended to think. "Ok. I don't see anything wrong with it."

He finally looked at her. His eyes looked. . .empty. "Anna. . .don't play dumb."

"I'm not!"

"You'd have figured it out if it were Jamexs!"

Anna was silent.

"Yeah. See?" He turned back around, but Anna still had a light hold on his wrist. "Now, I'm hungry."

"I'm not hungry! Now, what do you mean by 'You'd have figured it out if it were Jamexs'?"

"I mean that you seem to miss him _so_ much and care about him way more then me!" Chiro exploded.

"That's not true!"

"It's basically what you said last night!" Chiro winced and lightly touched his ribs.

"Ok. You're going to sit before your idiocy breaks those ribs of yours! And that is _not_ what I said!" Anna pulled gently over to a chair.

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that is too what you said!" Chiro sat down, hand not leaving his ribs.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay? And I was _trying_ to make you jealous so you'd fight back!"

"Yes, _Mom_, I'm fine. Yeah, I bet you were! _You_ are such a bad liar!"

"Chiro. . ."

"What?"

"I'm not lying!" Anna had on her best pout.

"Save it. I _really_ just need to eat."

Anna sat in his lap. "I'm really _not_ lying, Chiro!"

Chiro sighed. "Okay, I believe you, now can I go eat!"

"Aw, but you're still upset! _And_ hurt!"

"Fine, I'll stay. Happy?"

"No, 'cuz you're still upset. . .and broken. . .'cuz I hit the blue button."

"Anna. . .I promise, I'm fine."

"Liar. _You're _the bad liar."

Chiro shook his head. He looked Anna in the eyes. "I swear to you, I'm _fine_," he whispered.

Anna did not look convinced.

"Anna, I promise."

Anna just looked skeptically at him.

"Anna, how do I prove to you I'm not lying?"

Anna didn't know what to say. '_How do I get him to prove he isn't lying?'_

Chiro looked as if he was thinking. He put an arm around her, so she didn't fall. He kept the other hand on his ribs.

"Anna. . ."

"You hate me now." She looked sad.

"I do not! If I hated you, would you still be in my lap?"

"I don't know. . .I mean, you could be planning to push me off."

"Anna, I am not going to push you off," Chiro said, tightening his grip around her.

Anna leaned into his shoulder, crying. "I'm sorry."

"Anna, what do _you_ have to be sorry for?"

"I broke you and upset you and pressed the button, even though you said not to because there was a possibility I could kill you. . ." Anna said in a very small voice.

"Anna I told you, I'm fine. I've been through a _lot_ worse."

"One: You're not fine! You keep holding your ribs! Two: I know I upset you! I _saw _the look in your eyes! Three: I don't want you to die, especially if it's me accidentally killing you!" Anna said, looking into his eyes and thinking about what a pretty blue they were.

"One and two: I never denied that you hurt or upset me, but how do you think I felt when Antauri died? Or when Skeleton King almost killed me? Or when the Robot almost crushed me? Three: You're not gonna kill me."

"One and two: See? I _did_ upset you! Three: But what if I do accidentally kill you? It'll be all my fault! You just _can't_ die."

"One and two: Maybe, but I'm okay now. Three: You are _not_ gonna accidentally kill me, Anna!"

"One and two: Are you _sure_ you're okay? Three: Oh, so you think I'd kill you on purpose?"

"One and two: I'm better, I _swear_. Trust me, you'd know if I wasn't. Three: You may have to. . ."

"What? Why?"

"If I ever get turned evil, like Sprx, and the Power Primate can't save me. . ._somebody_ has to kill me. . ."

"I am not gonna kill you!"

"I can have Antauri do it. I already promised him that if he turned evil I'd-" Chiro didn't finish that sentence.

"I won't _let_ Antauri kill you! If anyone did, then I'd hunt them down and kill them, then I'd come and kill you in the afterlife for becoming evil in the first place!"

"Well, since I have no plans on dying or becoming evil, I think you're good."

"You better not," Anna threatened.

"Believe me, Antauri would probably help you murder me in the afterlife and I don't want to be the bad side of either of you!"

Anna giggled.

Chiro took his arm from his ribs and put it around Anna as he laughed with her.

"So. . ." he said, "what are we going to talk about now?"

"I dunno."

"Anna, you _must_ have something you wanna talk about considering you would _not_ let me go to sleep last night."

"I really just felt like talking, but I'm not a conversation-starter." Anna thought a moment. "Well, I _did_ say I could help you get better at kissing. . . .and you did say tomorrow and it is tomorrow. . ." Anna batted her big brown eyes at him.

"Well, then. If you're going to help me practice, how do we start?"

"Well, let's see what you can do first. . ."

Chiro smiled. He leaned in and hesitated, letting her close in the space.

Sprx then opened the door. "Hey, Kid, Antauri said to tell you breakfast is ready and to ask where Anna-oh, I guess you found her! So, just gonna skip right to dessert, huh?"

Anna and Chiro broke apart.

"Sprx!" Chiro said, annoyed.

"What! I can go get Nova, and we'll have a regular party!"

Anna buried her face into Chiro's shoulder as it began to turn red.

"Sprx, cut it out!"

"Aw, come on Chiro!"

"Sprx!" Anna and Chiro shared a glance. "What were you saying about breakfast, Sprx?"

"Oh, just that it's ready!"

"Okay, come on Anna"

Anna got up, not letting go of his hand and carefully watching him to make sure he didn't start holding his rib again.

When they sat down to eat, it was a very awkward silence. Sprx grinned.

"You know what I caught Anna and Chiro doing?"

"What?" Otto said.

Sprx glanced at Chiro and Anna. "Anna and Chiro sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Otto and Sprx launched in to the next part of the song when Sprx felt something very sticky sliding down the side of his head. He looked over to see Anna smirking, then she changed to her trademark glare.

"Shut up, Spark."

"Anna, don't throw food at the table. . ." Gibson said automatically remembering who he was talking to and winced.

"Do _not _tell me what to do!"

"It seems to work pretty well for Chiro." Sprx grinned.

He was almost rewarded with another pancake in his face, but Chiro stopped her. Antauri shot them a look and was about to tell Sprx to eat and be quiet, but Sprx had other ideas.

"Told you!"

"Sprx, leave us alone. We never did this to you and Nova!"

"Yes, Sprx. I agree with Chiro," Antauri said, calm as ever.

* * *

Later, Antauri found Anna sitting on the Robot's shoulder.

"Did the talk help you any?" He asked, startling her.

"Holy crap! Oh, it's just you."

"Do I need to repeat myself."

"No, I heard. I just chose to take a page out of your book and ignore you."

"Perhaps my book should remain closed with all of its pages."

"Do you really have to make _everything_ a life lesson?"

"That was not a life lesson. Must you avoid all of my questions?"

"Fine. I'll answer the dumb question! It helped a little. . .but not much." Anna thought a moment. "Last night, Chiro said he was psychic. Is that true?"

"What were you doing last night?" Sprx asked, startling both Anna and Antauri.

"I wish I had a pancake about now," Anna muttered.

"Yeah, your boyfriend isn't here to stop you now."

"Yeah, so no one can keep me from pushin' you off the Robot, now can they Sparky?"

Uh, I have a jet pack," Sprx said in his best smart-alack tone.

"Not for long you won't," Anna smiled evilly. ". . .Unless Cheerio wants to help me."

"It's built into me! Besides, Chiro isn't gonna push his brother off the Robot!"

"He might if I asked him. I can be very convincing when I need to be." Anna batted her eyelashes.

"Oh. So you're gonna kiss him until he gives in?"

"Maybe I will. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is!"

Anna frowned. "Go. Away. Or I will push you."

"Anna _loves_ Chiro! Anna _loves_ Chiro!" Sprx sang, making kissy faces.

Anna got ready to push Sprx, but someone stopped her before she could.

"No, Anna. I will take care of SPRX-77. Or better yet, I shall have Nova deal with Sprx," Antauri smiled.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of him, but. . .whatever. Go bug Nova, Sparky."

Antauri took Sprx to 'hang out' with Nova.

"Aw, Antauri! That's not fair!" Sprx sad as they went back in the Robot.

Anna snickered.

* * *

**Tauria: **Anna, quit choking Sprx!

**Anna: ***tightens grip around Sprx's neck*

**Sprx: ***turns blue and loses conciousness*

**Tauria: **Anna, Anna, Anna. . . .

**Anna: ***awakens from day dream* what?

**Tauria: **Are you okay?

**Anna: ***Smiles evilly* yes. . .

**Tauria: **What did you think of the chapter?

**Anna: **For Chiro. . .he took my breath away and then stole my heart. . .butthead.

For Sprx. . .not a word. . . that can be said, at least

**Tauria: **Okay. . . .

**Anna: **Review or die! n.n


	13. Otto's Picnic

**Anna: ***singing* picanick, picanick, picanick!

**Tauria: **What are you doing?

**Anna: **Singing about the chapter . . . *goes back to singing*

**Tauria: **Okay. . .enjoy chapter thirteen!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next day, everyone was eating breakfast. They were having waffles and bacon. Sprx was staying as far from Anna (and Nova) as possible. Especially since Anna had broken all the eggs over his head screaming, "NO MORE ABORTED CHICKEN BABIES!" Chiro had not been there to stop her and Antauri had been meditating.

Otto stood up in his chair. "EVERYONE! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Everyone stared at Otto.

"We should go on a picnic for lunch." He smiled, proud of his idea.

Anna grinned. She got up on her chair and then onto the table. "I like that idea."

"Yay," Otto smiled.

"Get off the table, Anna." Antauri shook his head.

Nova started laughing.

"What _are _you doing, Anna?" Gibson asked, looking confused.

Anna looked down at the table. She saw the table. She bent down and grabbed it. She walked over to where Sprx was and started pouring it on his head.

"Don't mess with me, Sparky."

"Aw, Anna, really?"

Suddenly the bottle shut and began to float away from Anna.

"Antauri!" Anna groaned, disappointed that he had stopped her fun.

"Remind me never to make Anna mad," Gibson said.

"Anna, get off the table," Antauri said.

"NO! Make me."

She began to float. She quickly grabbed the edge of the table.

"Hey! Not cool, Antauri!"

Antauri chuckled.

"Anna please get off the table." Chiro said.

"No," Anna protested, "tell Antauri to stop it!"

Antauri let her go. Anna smiled.

"Now, please get off the table, Anna."

Anna ignored Chiro. She began to randomly dance on the table.

Chiro put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Hey, Anna can dance!" Sprx laughed. That earned him a waffle in the face from Anna. Sprx ignored it and laughed when he looked at Chiro. "Hey, Kid, she's _your_ girlfriend." Sprx laughed harder. This earned him a punch from Nova.

"Sprx, be quiet."

"Well, it's true! Are you trying to hide that fact?"

"No." Chiro said as he turned to Anna. She had moved his plate and was sitting in front of him, legs dangling off the edge.

"Anna. . ."

"Cheerio. . ."

"Anna, please get _off_ the table."

Anna shook her head.

Chiro did what Anna would have done. He gave her a puppy dog face. Anna couldn't help but stare at his pretty blue eyes.

She pouted. "Aw, you're not fair. I can't say no to that face."

"Please get off the table?" He asked sweetly.

Anna sighed. She hopped down from the table like Chiro had asked, but hopped into his lap.

"Told you she only listens to her boyfriend." Sprx said.

"That's not true!" Anna protested.

Chiro smiled a flirty smile. "Yes, you do."

"You cheat," Anna smiled.

Chiro laughed and wrapped his arms around Anna as she relaxed against him. He began playing with her hair. They seemed to have forgotten the monkey team was there.

Gibson cleared his throat. Chiro and Anna blushed.

"Anna, what was the point in jumping on the table and doing all of that nonsense?"

"So she could snuggle up with her _boyfriend_. Before you know it they'll be kissing." Sprx chuckled as he answered Gibson.

Everyone laughed, including Chiro and Antauri. Anna's face turned bright red and she buried it in Chiro's shirt. She _did_ want to kiss him.

"So she had to go through all that trouble?" Gibson was very confused.

"Gibson, it's more complicated then you think. It's called flirting," Sprx said. "Of course, you'll never actually see them kiss in public. They're too secretive."

Chiro shook his head. "With Anna, nothing is a secret."

Anna glared at Sprx. "We're _not_ secretive!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT!"

Chiro turned Anna's head back to where it was facing his. Just to prove that they were not secretive, Chiro pulled her in for a kiss.

She tensed. She was shocked that he'd do that in front of the whole team. But a few seconds in to the kiss, she relaxed and enjoyed it.

Chiro was the one who broke the kiss. Anna pouted. He winked.

"Later, Anna," he whispered for her ears only. She grinned.

"Wow," Gibson said.

"Aw! How cute!" Nova smiled.

"Ew! Kissing!" Otto said.

Sprx laughed. "You'd do anything to kiss him, wouldn't you Anna?"

Anna ignored him and rested against Chiro.

Antauri raised an eyebrow. He always seemed to make Anna feel embarassed.

* * *

The rest of the morning, until lunch, Otto prepared for their picnic. Gibson talked to Nova to better understand girls Sprx continued to tease Anna and Chiro. Chiro held Anna back from killing Sprx. Antauri watched Anna and Chiro carefully.

Finally, they went on their picnic.

"So, where are we having the picnic?" Anna asked.

"Well, I was thinking outside of the Alchemists lab," Otto said.

"Sounds good. As long as we aren't attacked by Guardian Formless again," Chiro smiled.

All of the monkeys laughed, except Antauri and Gibson, who chuckled.

"Well, LET'S GO!" Anna said.

Chiro laughed. "Alright Anna, we're going!"

Anna, Chiro, and the monkey team soon were almost at the lab.

"What _did_ you pack, Otto," Gibson said, cautiously.

"You'll see!" Otto said cheerfully, bounding ahead of them.

"We forgot to have someone supervise him, didn't we?" Nova said.

The monkey team and Chiro shared worried glances. Even Antauri looked worried, even though he wasn't going to eat because he no longer needed to.

"I WANNA EAT IT! Whatever it is. . ." Anna said.

"Okay, Anna," Chiro said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just that Otto can be a little weird when it comes to food."

"So? That's okay."

"Yeah, but I like living. . ." Sprx said.

"YOU SURE DON'T ACT LIKE IT!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They all gave Sprx a look.

"Okay, I guess I had that coming."

"Stupid dummy."

"Aren't stupid and dummy the same thing."

"Don't test my patience."

"Anna, Sprx, cut it out," Chiro said.

"Pooey," Anna pouted.

Chiro rolled his eyes.

Anna hit him in the shoulder. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to be ordering _you_ around?"

"Holy crap! I forgot all about that!"

Chiro rolled his eyes. Anna was going to hit him in the arm, but remembered for once that it just added more days. She glared at him. "I hate you."

Sprx grinned. "Oh, but you have no problem kissing him."

He was awarded with Anna stepping on his tail. He was trying to walk, but ended up staying in one place. Then, Anna let go of his tail and he fell flat on his face in the mud.

"Aw, that was uncalled for."

It _was_ not! _You_ should learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Yeah, well-" Sprx was cut off by Chiro covering his mouth.

"Shut up, Sprx," Chiro said, knowing Anna could do a lot worse.

Anna smiled. She went ahead to join Otto. Finally, they arrived at their destination.

After they had set up the picnic, Otto dished out food.

"What is this, Otto?"

"Muffins and Clam Chowder."

Anna had already began eating the chowder and she spit the chowder out all over Sprx.

Sprx gave Anna a look that plainly said, 'why?'

She shrugged. "Clams look like snot in a shell and they taste like it too."

Otto grinned. "See? She doesn't like clams either!"

Chiro pushed away his food. "There goes my appetite."

Gibson pushed his away too. "I concur."

Anna grinned. "It's true though!"

Ten minutes into the meal, Guardian Formless jumped out.

"Ew! You're ugly and deformed! What kind of creature are you?"

"Those are Guardian Formless, Anna!" Chiro said, fighting the formless as he spoke.

"Monkey fu!"

"Fire bolt!"

"Claw disruptor!"

"Flame-fist fury!"

"Spin shocker!"

"Spin shocker!"

"Magno-ball blazer!"

"Whirling-destructo saws!"

They thought they had defeated all the formless.

One was about to get Anna, but it exploded. They turned to see Jinmay standing there with her heart beam powering down.

"Hello girls and boys."

* * *

**Anna: **I hate how she says that. . .

**Tauria; **I was going to put hey guys, but you complained about being a guy. . .

**Anna: **I would like to say something very nice now. I know, I know SHOCKER! Well anyways, I LOVE YOU TAURIA AND ANNIME! 3 ^.^ See...that was nice. You can trust me with the keyboard...

**Tauria: **Most of the time. . .and I love u 2. . .now, send us off, please!

**Anna: **Review or die!


	14. Jinmay is Back

**Chapter Fourteen**

Everyone stopped and stared at her. There was awkward silence between them all. Anna glared at Jinmay. As she glared, Anna stepped protectively in front of Chiro, even though he was a whole foot taller then her. Jinmay was smiling, as if this wasn't bothering her. Anna started to lunge at Jinmay. Chiro grabbed both of Anna's wrists and stopped her. He gave her a look. Anna glared at Chiro and still tried to lunge towards Jinmay.

Anna felt someone touch her leg. She looked down. It was Sprx.

'It's okay,' he mouthed. Anna smiled at him and relaxed. Anna focused her gaze back on Jinmay.

"_What_ are _you_ doing here?" Anna hissed.

"Anna, let Antauri do the talking." Chiro whispered in her ear. This was just as hard for him. His ex girlfriend and his new girlfriend were both here. Plus, his ex had been making out with his girlfriends ex who was also his rival.

"Anna does bring up a good point, even if she did not ask very nicely," Antauri said, giving Anna a look that said she should know better.

"It's okay. She has a good reason to be mad. I don't blame her. I'm here because I saw you guys coming here. I thought I'd come join you and apologize, see if I could come back . ." Jinmay said with a sheepish smile.

"We will need to discuss this," Antauri said calmly.

They huddled together.

"So, who thinks she should stay? Who thinks she should go?" Nova said.

"Go," Antauri said.

"Stay," Gibson said.

"Stay," Nova said.

"Go," Sprx said.

Anna had a look of disgust on her face. "You all know my vote. Go. Do you really think I want _her_ here?"

The deciding vote was up to Chiro. They all stared t him as they waited for his answer. Chiro swallowed. Anna wasn't going to like his vote.

"I say. . .I say we let her stay We need to give her a second chance." He avoided Anna's harsh glare.

"What? Why?" Anna said.

"She deserves a second chance," Chiro said.

"Whatever," Anna said coldly. She got out of Chiro's grip, because he still had a tight hold on her wrists. She went and stood to the side as the group turned back to Jinmay. Chiro slowly scooted towards Anna as Antauri spoke.

"We have come to an overall decision," Antauri began.

Chiro tried to take Anna's hand, but she jerked her hand away. He tried to get her to look at him, but she refused.

"You may come back with us and have a second chance," Chiro said.

Jinmay smiled. "Thank you! I am sorry about before," she said, looking directly at Chiro. Anna did her best to ignore it and stared down at the ground.

Anna then remembered something. "Where is Jamexs?"

Jinmay's gaze moved to Anna. "I have _no_ idea."

Anna's eyes narrowed. She knew Jinmay was lying. There was something off about her 'I'm so sweet and innocent,' smile. Anna was going to find out what, even if it killed her.

"Let's head back to the Robot," Sprx said, breaking the tense silence.

They did. Anna stayed at the back of the group. She watched how Jinmay was already all over Chiro. _'Chiro is mine.' _Anna thought. Occasionally Sprx would look back at her.

When they got back to the Robot, Anna went back to her room without saying a word to anyone. She was too depressed to even to punch her punching bag. Chiro had Jinmay back, or as Anna would say, Little Ms. Priss. There was no need for her now. Chiro would get back together with Jinmay. Anna was just the rebound girl.

Anna refused to cry because of Jinmay. Besides, crying had never accomplished anything. So she held back her tears and stayed strong. Anna needed to find out what Jinmay _really_ wanted.

The door suddenly opened. There stood the green eyed, pink haired girl. Anna glared.

"What?" Anna said, annoyed.

"Look, I know you hate me. I also bet you think I'm here to steal back Chiro. Well, I'm not. Honestly. I'm sorry, okay. Can we be friends?" Jinmay asked, begging her with her eyes.

"We'll see," Anna said. There was a lot of other things Anna wanted to say. But she didn't.

"Okay. Antauri wants to talk with us in about thirty minutes. You should come to the Command Center and hang out with us," Jinmay said as she left.

Anna sighed. She got up and walked to the Command Center. Might as well act like nothing was wrong.

As she was walking, she ran into Sprx.

"Hey, Sprx," Anna said.

"Jinmay being here is bothering you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course not! Why should it. I mean she's _only_ Chiro's ex girlfriend and she _only_ made out with Jamexs. Why should her being here bother me?" Anna said, voice full of sarcasm.

"Ouch, sounds complicated. You really like the Kid, don't you?"

"_Who?_"

"Chiro."

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because that's why I love him I guess."

"That makes _perfect_ sense," Sprx said sarcastically.

Anna shrugged.

"Well, between you and me, I don't like that Jinmay's back," Sprx said, lowering his voice so that only the two of them could hear. "I don't think she wanted a 'second chance'. I think. . .I think she is still working with Jamexs. And I think Jamexs is one of Skeleton Kings new followers. I think that Jinmay is going to try and get Chiro to Jamexs."

"He probably will go with her. After all, she is Little Miss Perfect. Chiro probably still has a thing for her."

"I need a favor. Chiro can be to willing to trust people and give them second chances. Not that that is always a bad thing. Now, you? You'll snap the neck of someone if they look at you funny."

"What's the favor?"

"Just keep an eye on the Kid, okay?"

"Fine," Anna sighed.

"Thanks. . ."Sprx said, giving her a small smile.

Anna paused. "Who knew we'd get along."

"Yeah, I thought you would almost kill me."

"What do you mean _almost?" _

"Chiro would stop you."

Anna rolled her eyes as they walked to the Command Center. Antauri was off to the sidelines meditating as he hovered in the air. Everyone else, including Chiro, were crowded around Jinmay.

'_Yep,' _Anna thought coldly, '_I've been replaced.' _She went int an out of the way corner and just watched how everyone clung to Jinmay. Sprx looked back at Anna, unsure of what to do. She motioned for him to go and join the others. He looked doubtful. He sat in his chair and watched the crowd as well.

Anna's heart hurt inside. It felt as if someone was slowly ripping it in half, but that it was not completely ripped yet.

Antauri cleared his throat and floated out of his corner. Everyone stared up at him. "We will begin training tomorrow. Everyone had best get to bed. Anna, you will join us in classes tomorrow." Everyone nodded and Anna scowled. But everyone knew a dismissal to bed when it was said.


	15. Stunning Training

**Anna: **U DIDN'T PUT US AT THE BEGINNING OF LAST CHAPTER!

**Tauria: **I know, but I was sick and there was nothing I could think of that was funny.

**Anna: **CUPCAKES R FUNNY!

**Tauria: **Why. . . .

**Anna: **Hahaha ur stunned. . . .

**Tauria: **Sorry about the not updating the entire weekend. . .we went to Georgia, and the places we went we couldn't get on a computer. . . .but anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Anna awoke the next morning, to find everyone else already at breakfast. She sat down in between Sprx and Otto.

"What do we do for training?" Anna asked, mouth full of waffles and bacon.

Gibson looked at her. "Don't talk with your mouth full, please, Anna. Well, training is when I teach science, Antauri teaches us all about the Power Primate or just a select group on how to reach it through meditation, Sprx teaches piloting, Otto teaches mechanics, and Nova teaches fighting."

"I can if I want to Gibby! I hate science! Meditation? Are you kidding me? I can't be quiet for that! Can I fly the Robot? Please, please, please? I like building stuff! I _love_ fighting! That class will be _interesting,_" Anna said, looking at Jinmay through the corner of her eyes.

Chiro looked directly at Anna. "No, you may not fly the Robot until Sprx okays it."

Sprx looked at Anna. He grinned. "Two lessons, then she should be good to go. As long as I'm in the cockpit with her, of course."

"Yeesh, no trust these days. What? Do you think I'm gonna kill you all?"

Sprx grinned wider. "Maybe some of us. Not all of us, but some of us." Anna saw his discreet glance towards Jinmay.

Anna grinned evilly and high-fived him. "Totally."

Chiro looked confused. "Since when are you two friends? Didn't you just pour syrup on his head yesterday morning?"

Anna ignored him.

"That was yesterday morning." Sprx shrugged.

Chiro gave them a look, but before he could say anything Antauri said, "We need to get on with training."

There were sighs from everyone in the room except Gibson, Nova, Sprx, and Antauri. They looked at Otto, confused.

"Otto," Gibson said slowly, "you're teaching a class."

"Oh yeah. . ." Otto said.

Gibson sighed. He turned and went over to the monitor. He pulled up a schedule. It looked like this:

**Breakfast: **7:00-8:00

**Mechanics:** 8:00-9:00

**Science/Math:** 9:00-10:00

**Meditation/Power Primate Control: **11:00-12:00

**Lunch: **12:00-1:00

**Fighting: **1:00-2:00

**Homework/Study Hall: **2:00-3:00

"I hate nine o clock," Anna said.

"You don't hate 11:00?" Gibson asked.

Anna smiled evilly and laughed. "No."

Chiro and Antauri both raised an eyebrow. They both thought of when Anna had played in the stream in Antauri's room. Antauri sighed. It was too bad there was no other place in the Robot for that day's class. The rest of breakfast was pretty uneventful. Aside from Anna glaring at Chiro, nothing really happened. Chiro had been trying to apologize with his eyes, but Anna's glare stopped him cold.

During mechanics, Chiro and Jinmay worked on their old projects. Chiro was fixing the monkey translator, considering he had been the one who built it. Jinmay was working on another monkey figurine. Otto was explaining to Anna the basics of mechanics, and helped her start building a laptop.

During science/math, Anna made many smart-alack comments during Gibson's lessons and was given extra homework. She told Gibson he was a sore loser, and earned herself more extra homework.

During piloting, Anna ran straight for the buttons. Instead of moving her away from the buttons, Sprx made sure she promised she would press any buttons and then told her what each button was for and when and why she should or could press it.

During her lesson with Antauri, Anna refused to get out of the stream, and the entire time they were meditating, she kept her eyes open and wouldn't sit still. She also kept 'accidentally' splashing Jinmay, hoping she might short circuit. It never happened. Chiro gave her many looks of, 'please stop,' but she ignored him. Jinmay refused to comment at all, as well.

During lunch, Anna sat in between Sprx and Otto again and refused to say a word to Jinmay and Chiro. She did, however, picture throwing her sandwich in Jinmay's face.

It was during training that anything really interesting happened. It was the day they were practicing with laser guns. Nova was seriously rethinking letting Anna participate in that day's lesson.

Nova grudgingly handed Anna a gun. Anna was _very_ eager to accept it.

Jinmay had her back to Anna, so Anna held her gun so that it was level with Jinmay's head. Chiro noticed and stood between Anna and Jinmay.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "_Move_."

"No."

"Yes."

"Anna. . .please?"

"I won't hesitate to stun you, Chiro." Anna turned the knob to stun.

"Anna, come on!"

"Chiro, _move_."

"No."

"Fine. Protect your girlfriend. I see how quickly I was dropped."

Chiro winced and opened his mouth to say something, but he never got to say anything because Nova and Jinmay were done with whatever it was they had been discussing.

"Alright, you three. Today's goal is to hit five bulls eyes."

Anna grinned. Chiro noticed her grin and immediately caught on.

"On the circular target over there."

"I promise you Chiro, I _will_ hit my target."

Chiro still looked skeptical, but he turned to his target. He kept a watch on Anna through the corner of his eye.

Anna waited until Chiro had completed all five bulls eyes and had to sit down until she tried anything. After the earlier incident, Anna wasn't going to take any chances.

"Chiro, would you _please_ come help me? My aim is off today," Jinmay pleaded.

"Sure," Chiro smiled.

Anna scowled. She discreetly turned the gun in Jinmay's direction.

"Thanks, Chiro," Jinmay smiled one of her sweet, sugary smiles that made Anna sick to her stomach, like she had eaten too much chocolate.

"No problem Jinmay. You know me, can't resist helping people in need."

Anna's hand tightened around the gun. The trigger was squeezed.

In her mind, it hit Jinmay right smack in the face. However, in real life, Chiro was the one who fell.

Anna winced. She looked at the gun setting. Thankfully it was still on stun.

"Whoops," Anna whispered. Louder she said, "Aw, I missed."

Nova glared at Anna. If looks could kill. . .

Anna glared right back. If looks could kill, Anna's would've killed Nova and brought her back to life and killed her again.

**_"Gibson!" _**Nova called over the communicator. **_"We need you in the training room. Anna accidentally stunned Chiro!" _**

**_"Be right there."_**

**_

* * *

_**

A few hours later, Gibson came out of med bay.

"Chiro is fine. He is awake now, but paralyzed from the chest down."

"Can I go see him?" Anna asked.

The monkey team exchanged glances. Only Sprx, Otto, and Antauri seemed to understand she hadn't been aiming for Chiro.

"Look, I wasn't aiming for Chiro, okay!"

"Then who _were_ you aiming for?" Gibson asked.

"Uh, Gibby, aren't _you_ supposed to be the smart one? _Sparky _figured it out and you're _always_ talking about how much smarter then him you are," Anna said, walking into Med Bay.

She walked over to where Chiro was. "Hi, Chiro. Sorry bout hittin' you with the gun. This is the second time you've been here because of me."

Chiro looked at her. "Seriously, I need to watch you more carefully. First a button that put giant robots in the training room, then a stun gun? Really, Anna, I'm beginning to believe you're out to get me."

"Only sometimes. Not this time, though. This time I'm out to get your mechanical girlfriend."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "I know, but she's not my girlfriend."

"Could've fooled me."

Chiro sighed. "I could've sworn we made this clear yesterday. In front of the _entire_ monkey team."

"You totally ignored me for the robo-tramp in the other room!"

Chiro winced. "Sorry. . ."

"Besides, _you_ had the deciding vote."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"How could it not? If it weren't for you, _she_ wouldn't be here!"

"If it weren't for me, _you_ wouldn't be here either!"

"How do you know?"

"If you had tried to stow away the Robot has a silent alarm that would have been triggered when we tried to take off."

"You _really_ would've just kicked me off?"

"If I had too. I mean, I've done it before." Chiro winced, aware of how mean that sounded.

"I hate you."

"I know. You've told me that before."

"No. I mean it this time. I really hate you, Chiro."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Whatever." Anna said, and turned and walked out of the room. He watched sadly after her.

Anna came out to see Antauri and Sprx trying to keep everyone from going in there. Anna gave them a confused look, but shrugged and kept going.

* * *

**Anna: **What a sad chapter -shakes head-

**Tauria: **Agreed, but this was from our temporary writer's block period. . .

**Anna:** I need a hug now . . . . .OMG TURTLE! HE CAME BACK! . . . wait? is Otto riding on the back of my giant turtle. . . ?

**Tauria: **Okay. . . .please review. . .

**Anna: **OTTO WAT ARE YOU DOING? ooh and do what Tauria said...or DIE!


	16. Gone

**Tauria: **Uh oh. . .

**Anna: **NO!

**Tauria: **What? *looks very innocent like she has no idea what's going on*

**Anna: **My Life Would Suck Without You. . . .(by Kelly Clarkson)

**Tauria: **Yup, that's this chapter. . . . . . .

**Anna: **:'c

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next day the monkey team and Anna awoke**. **There was no sign of Jinmay anywhere.. Anna decided to check on Chiro. Sprx said he'd check on Jinmay.

Anna walked into the Med Bay, where Chiro had needed to spend the night. Everything was in it's place. Well, everything but Chiro.

Anna's heart stopped. _'Cheerio?' _She stood there, frozen. He wasn't there. He couldn't move, so it's not like he could've gone anywhere. Chiro was missing.

Sprx walked in. "Jinmay's nowhere to be found. How is-" He stopped. He saw Chiro was missing.

Anna began to shake. Slowly tears fell down her cheeks. Sprx called for the rest of the team.

When Otto saw Anna, he hugged her, not really knowing what was wrong, just hoping to make it better. She was too shocked to hug Otto back, even if she wished she could.

"Chiro and Jinmay are both missing." Sprx said. Everyone was thinking the same thing; Jinmay had taken Chiro. Anna blamed herself.

"This is all my fault," Anna whispered.

"No it's not," Sprx said.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't stunned . . . and I failed you Sparky. I didn't protect him." She said, doing her best to hold back tears.

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes, okay?" Sprx said, trying to comfort her.

"Sprx is right, Anna." Antauri said.

"Antauri? Do you know what I said to him?" Anna asked, her voice getting quieter.

"No."

"I said to him, 'I hate you and I mean it this time.' Antauri, I don't hate him! He thinks I do! Now he's gone! I don't hate him. . .I. . .lo. . .lov-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she broke down into tears, no longer to hold them back.

"Chiro knows you don't hate him." Antauri said, trying to reassure her.

Anna shook her head. "You didn't see his face when I said it. I was mad, so I said it and left him. Now he's gone!" Anna needed to hear Chiro's voice, to have him say it was okay, that he didn't hate her, and wasn't mad. To bad he wasn't there.

"We can search for him," Gibson said.

"I'm sure we can find him," Nova agreed.

So they went and searched for Chiro. They couldn't find him or Jinmay anywhere. They hadn't been able to search all of Shuggazoom because it had gotten dark faster then expected. They had already skipped lunch, and almost dinner. Together they headed back for the Robot.

Anna was upset. More upset then she would ever show. She went to her room. There, on her bed, was a small sheet of paper. She swallowed. Her throat was dry. She hesitated, but opened the note. It said:

_'Anna, _

_ You have probably searched almost all of Shuggazoom by now and you have not found Chiro anywhere. If you want to find him, come to the lake where you had your first date._

_ Jinmay' _

Anna was seriously ticked. They had been right! Jinmay _had_ taken Chiro! Not that there had been any doubt, but. . .

She was worried. Jinmay had Chiro and it seemed as if she had somehow been turned evil.

"I'll rescue you, Cheerio. I will!" Anna whispered. She wrote a note and pinned it on her door, then she snuck out of the Robot. It was easy, because the monkeys were preoccupied with worry for Chiro.

When Anna got to the place she and Chiro had gone swimming, no one was there. Had it been a stupid prank? A lie?

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, then the world went dark.

* * *

When Anna awoke, she did not know where she was. It was dark and cold. The place where she lay was hard.

"Ugh," she moaned. She had a killer headache.

"Good, you're awake," a relieved voice said.

It took a bit before Anna's sleep groggy mind registered who the owner of the voice was.

"Cheerio?"

"Since when am I Cheerio again?"

Anna wished she could see. Her hand searched the dark a while before she found his shoulder. From there, she pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face into his shoulder. She started crying when he hugged her back. He wasn't paralyzed anymore.

"I'm sorry! If I'd just hit Jinmay. . .we wouldn't be in this mess! I didn't mean it when I said I hated you! The truth is, I-I-I love you!" Anna tightened her grip around him for a moment, sure he would push her away, sure she had lost him forever.

His grip around tightened gently tightened around her waist. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. His lips brushed hers for a moment.

"I love you too, Anna. Don't go blaming yourself. I knew you didn't really hate me."

"Then why'd you look so sad?"

"It still hurt to hear you say it." Chiro pulled her into his lap. "But like I said, I know you didn't mean it."

* * *

"Maybe we should check the Alchemist's lab," Sprx said. "That would be the perfect out-of-the-way place to take the Kid."

They all glanced at each other, then back at Sprx.

"Ingenious," Gibson said, looking surprised.

Sprx smirked triumphantly for a moment. "Let's get Anna!"

They hurried to Anna's room. There was a letter taped to the door. It said:

'_Monkey Team, _

_ I thought of a place to check. If you get any ideas, go ahead without me. I'll be fine._

_ Love, _

_ Anna c:'_

After reading the note, Sprx was suspicious. Antauri, knowing what had happened and what needed to happen, did not want to do what needed to be done, but knew he had to.

The others just knew that they had an idea and needed check it out. They were all worried for Chiro. They were also worried for Anna.

They headed out to the Alchemist's lab. When they got there, they headed to the place the Alchemist had attempted to create a silver monkey, and where Chiro had succeeded in bringing back Antauri.

When they got there, someone stepped out from behind the tube that had once held the silver monkey.

"Hello, hyper force," the figure said.

* * *

**Anna: **IT WAS SO CUTE AND SHORT. . . .NOT AS CUTE AS THE NXT CHAPTER THO!

**Tauria: **. . . .. . uh, plz review. . . . . .

**Anna: **OR DIE! AND ALL OF U WHO HAV NOT REVIEWED, HAVE DIED! o.O BWAHAHAHAHA


	17. Prison

**Anna: **THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOO CUTE!

**Tauria: **:D

**Anna: **Otto, can I have my giant turtle back?

**Otto: **Y don't u just ride with me?

**Anna: **EEEPP! OKAY! *climbs on giant turtle's back behind Otto*

**Tauria: **okay. . . .plz enjoy chapter seventeen

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_"Hello Hyper Force," the figure said. _

"Jamexs," Sprx said, venom filling his voice. "We shoulda known you were behind this."

"It was easy. Jinmay was the perfect candidate for my virus."

"What did you do?"

"Easy. I downloaded a virus that will make Jinmay do almost everything I say."

"You're a twisted creep, you know that?"

Jamexs laughed. "At least _I _have the guts to do what is necessary."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"You had the chance to rid the galaxy of Skeleton King. You did not. You just put him in the Netherworld."

"We did what was necessary at the time," Antauri said, before Sprx said something he'd regret.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. They turned to see Jinmay.

"I got her Jamexs. They have been 'reunited' you could say." ]

Jamexs grinned. "Good."

"What have you done with them?" Sprx growled.

Jamexs looked them all in the eyes. "Surrender, or I will kill them."

* * *

**_*Back in Anna and Chiro's prison* _**

Chiro was leaned up against a smoother part of the cave wall. The wall was hard and cold. Anna was still in his lap, curled up with her head against his chest. With one hand, Chiro played with her hair as she held his other hand and traced circles in it. It would have been romantic, if it weren't for the face they were trapped underground.

"You know, it's a good thing you're a lot shorter than me. You look so little when you curl up in my lap. You do have a bony butt though," Chiro said, trying to lighten the mood.

Anna playfully elbowed him. "Whatever. I have a cute butt."

"You're just cute in general," Chiro flirted.

Anna rolled her eyes, but Chiro couldn't see it. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Suck up."

Chiro continued to flirt. "You know that's why you love me."

"Wouldn't you like to know why I loved you."

"I already know why. Because I'm awesome."

Anna laughed. "Sure is." She looked up at Chiro. "I am sorry for saying that I hated you. Then I'd thought I'd lost you. . .I was sure you'd just push me away. . .I'm _never_ doing that again."

"Anna, by now I should know that when you say you hate me, it isn't true. Even if you do say you mean it that time."

"Well good! Cuz it isn't true. . ." Anna looked around the dark room. "So where are we and how'd we end up here?"

"Well, we're in an underground prison. I ended up here because I was paralyzed and helpless for her to take," Chiro shrugged. "I just know that Jinmay brought you here and threw you in."

Anna flinched. "I didn't mean to shoot you. But she left a note for me to come to where we had our first date, when we went swimming. I don't know, if you would consider it a date though. Well anyway, I went there but no one was there. Then mu head hurt and everything went black. . .wait! She _threw_ me in here?"

"It's _okay_, Anna. _Why_ did you follow the note? Not to be mean to Otto, but even _he_ would know that was a trap. And yeah, she threw in here," he winced. "I didn't mean to tell you, though."

"So what if it was a trap? That wasn't what I was thinking about at the time. I was thinking, 'I have to save Chiro.' But look where that got me. . . .and why didn't you want to tell me she freakin' threw me in here?"

"I'm glad that you felt you needed to save me. . .and it got you in here, where you _can_ save us. I didn't tell you because I was afraid that. . .never mind."

"No, not never mind. _Tell me_. And how can I save us? I'm powerless. . ."

"Fine. I can answer _both _questions with one answer, Blue Power Primate."

"Huh?" She said giving him a confused look that he couldn't see.

"They blocked the door for the regular Power Primate, but they haven't for the Blue Power Primate because they probably don't even know it exists. And I didn't want you to know because you might get mad and accidentally invoke the Inner Primate."

"How the fluff do I do that? And what the fluff is 'the Inner Primate'?"

"You would invoke it accidentally, but if you couldn't control it, you could kill us and bring the whole cave down on us. As for the Inner Primate, I'll show you." Chiro pushed Anna off of his lap. "Stay here," he said. He went to the center of the room and closed his eyes. The room was then filled with bright green light. There was a giant green gorilla with Chiro in it's chest.

"Holy crap! It looks like it ate you!" Anna got up and touched it's leg and burned her thumb. "Ow!" She jumped back.

"Anna, this is pure energy."

"I didn't know that." Anna said, sucking her thumb.

"Anna it even looks like. . .never mind, just don't touch it again."

Anna poked him again, even though it hurt. She giggled.

"Anna!" He was laughing. He got what she was doing. "Do you want to have to listen to me for a year or something?"

"I do as I please! And besides, you can't tell me what to do anyways. No one can." She said, still giggling.

"I know you do as you please. However, I do seem to recall you listening to me on a couple occasions."

"I do not," Anna blushed. "How do you know _I _didn't just _want_ to do those things?"

Chiro dropped to the ground from the Inner Primate. "You cleaned my room."

"That way I could go through your stuff. Not much of anything real interesting. Now, I dare you to try to tell me what to do! I bet even if you pout and give me your best puppy dog face I won't do what you want!"

"Okay Miss Nosy, when we get back home, I order you to spend more time and go on more dates with me."

Anna frowned. Chiro created a little green ball of light in his hands.

"What?" He grinned.

"You don't play fair, but no." She said, through her teeth.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. . .but if I must give my all, I'm _so_ not going to lose this fight." He kissed her and stared at her straight in the eyes. "Please?" He gave her his best puppy dog face.

Her face turned bright red. The room began to spin. She couldn't resist his puppy dog face and the kiss helped him a lot. "I don't know. . ."

Chiro sighed his best, 'I'm so sad,' sigh and straightened up. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to be all alone." He kissed Anna's forehead, trying to put as much sadness in the kiss as possible. "'Cuz my girlfriend is refusing to spend time with me. . ." he left the light to hover there and turned to walk away.

Anna frowned "Fine, you win." She said, grabbing his wrist. "You _know_ I can't stand it when I cause you to be all sad-like. . . or when you're just sad. . ." she said, with a sad frown.

He turned and hugged her. "I know, but you said to give my all, so I did."

She gave him a small smile and hugged him back. "You cheated. . .and gosh, your tall," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, I know."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You need to shrink down to my height."

He laughed. "You need to grow up." He looked at her playfully. "In more ways then one."

"Yeah, you wanna help me get a taller, be my guest. And hey! I'm an adorable three year old!"

He laughed and picked her up so she was his height. "You _are_ an adorable three year old, but when you're this height, it's easier to do _this_." Chiro kissed her. "Wanna grow up now?"

"I like being this height," she said, pressing her forehead against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I'll grow up. . ._sometimes_. . .depending on the situation. . ." she said.

He gave her a wide smile.

"Don't be getting a big ego. . ."

He rolled his eyes and put her down. "Let's get out of here."

The door opened.

* * *

**Anna: **AAAAHHHHHHGGGG! i made this big long speech the first time we typed this. Tauria was asleep. So i clicked the buttons! and then i went pee. then i came back. tauria was still sleeping so i cont. my speech. and it was soooooooooooooooooo long. and i was super nice to her cuz i let her sleep. then she woke up. and her sis was on the computer. and so we couldnt post. THEN HER SISTER EXITED OUT OF THIS! AND IT GOT DELETED! SO WE HAD TO START ALL OVER. AHHHHGGG! fjfsdkljfskldjf! and now i had to retype all of my speech. ooh and i love you annime I LOVE YOU! and thank you BazookaNeon for reviewing. see annime? i am being N-I-C-...E! NICE! its not like im rAnDoMlY pushing ppl off of stairs o.O we finally got it posted...well almost we got actually hit the posty button. but all of you who havent reviewed, you will die and i aint comin to yurr FUNeral. I love you all who read this but love those who review more. Now we gotta click the posty button and the savey button or itll be just our luck for the computer to shut down just b4 we save. I LOVE ANDY SIXX! and yew guys (n girls) 2! this was my big long speech. . . . . . . now my 2nd mom wants meh . . . . . . . . o.O (shes my guardian). OMG CHEETOS! :OOOOOOOO xDDDDDDDD


	18. Escape

**Anna: **-Yawns- I must apologize for us not updating lately. We are adjusting to our new sleeping schedule. We are now home schooled and we didn't go to school for like three weeks until we finally started home schooling and by then we were staying up until like 9am or not even going to bed and then sleeping all day. Now we have to go back to our regular schedule which is get up at 7am and go to "school" until 2pm. But instead we go and get up at like 2 AM and get done with school as soon as we get our work because it's so easy . . . mainly because we don't have our books yet but still. So we're stuck at Tauria's mom's work until 2pm and so we sit and eat slim jims, drink mountain dew, take walks, sit by a river thing, and work on our story. And we hand write them before we post. So we're already on the second book and are almost done but haven't even finished posting the first one. Sorry about that. But I would be happy to inform you that there will be NINE books in this series . . . so far . . . that we've planed. You never know we might get another random idea. But I'm not telling what happens in any of them. They will EVENTUALLY all be posted. . . unless we die first . . . but we have no plans on dieing (- I had problems spelling that word - and that one o.O) any time soon. So yea. And I have had TWELVE HOURS of sleep and I'm still tired . . . is that a bad thing? I like this arrow . . . - - Haha funny. Okay, I'm done with my "mini" speech. Love you all. . .o.O

**Tauria: **Uh, I'm just gonna agree with Anna and start typing the chapter. . .all I'm gunna say is: Mini speech? Yeah, right.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was Jinmay. "Jamexs has sent me to get you two." She eyed their closeness. "Of course, not to watch you make out, of course."

Anna's eyes narrowed.

Jinmay gave her another sickly sweet smile. "Oh, Anna, you know you miss Jamexs." She blinked, startled by a thought. "I will be right back."

Chiro noticed Anna's eyes begin to glow blue. "Anna. . ."

The room was filled with glowing blue light. When it disappeared, Anna was standing there in a gorilla like Chiro's but cuter. (-She said to put that and the arrow). She was in a blind rage.

"ANNA!" Chiro yelled, hoping to pull her out of it.

Anna couldn't hear him.

"Anna, stop! You could bring this whole cave down on top of us!"

Anna had already broke the door down and threw it down the hallway. However the entryway was too small for her to fit through.

Chiro took a deep breath. This was going to hurt, but at least he was wearing gloves that would help block some of the pain. He placed his hand on the gorilla's leg.

"Anna! You have to stop! You could end up killing _me_. _Chiro._"

Anna paused. She _knew_ that name. She _knew_ that voice.

"Remember when you took _my_ jelly doughnuts and dropped them on the cops head? Remember when you made us blood siblings? Remember when we went to the lake and swam?"

The last sentence made Anna pause. . ."_I'll hold you as long as you need." _

"Remember that I love you."

Anna heard the last part loud and clear. She snapped out of her rage and fell. She would've landed hard on the metal ground, but Chiro caught her.

Chiro smiled. "Hi Anna. You're back." He blushed at how stupid it sounded.

"Hi, Cheerio. Yeah, I'm back." She said, blushing at how she acted. Then she realized something. It had hurt her tons just to put her _finger_ on him for a few seconds, if that long, when he was in the Inner Primate. "Is your hand okay?"

"Yeah, my entire body has been consumed in dark energy before. I'm fine."

She frowned. "Yeah, well that was then, this is now. Your hand can still be in a lot of pain. . ."

He smiled. "You're okay, so I'm okay. Is that a problem?"

"It does _not_ make it okay! It _means_ that I hurt you. . ._again_. . ."

"Oh, so that was what this is about." He placed her to where she was sitting and knelt down next to her. He took off his glove and showed her his hand. It was red, like when your hands get really cold, but not as red as it could've been.

She shook her head. "I still hurt you. . ." She said, looking away. "I keep hurting you. . ."

"Anna. . ." he turned her head back towards him. "1.) _I _was the one who touched you. 2.) The monkeys have hurt me accidentally tons of times in training."

"1.) _I _still hurt you though . . . 2.) But they aren't _me_."

He sighed. "1.) So? _I_ made the choice to touch you. It was _my_ choice as to whether or not I got hurt. 2.) Anna. . ."

She cut him off. "1.) You still got hurt. 2.) _You _never hurt _me_."

He frowned at her. "1.) Well yeah, but. . .2.) Well no, but-"

"But nothing. I hurt you with the blue button which bruised your ribs and got you knocked out. Then I _stunned_ you and well, look where that got us! And now I hurt you again! That's not counting emotional hurt! But you? You only help me. You've _never_ hurt me!"

"Anna, for once, please don't argue with me. _You_ are you. And I hurt you emotionally for _five years_!"

Anna shook her head. "That. . .that doesn't count. No wonder you and Jinmay were such a good couple. You're both Mr. and Ms. Perfect!"

"Anna, that is _not_ fair. Jinmay was almost always gone because she needed to find out about her past! She came back during the war, sure. . .but we were always fighting Skeleton King and his minions. . ."

"Doesn't change the fact that you are both perfect and I can't go a _week_ without hurting you! I'm a horrible person. . ." She said, looking at her hands.

"Anna, did I tell you about how Jinmay nearly killed me when we first started dating? The point is she is far from perfect and so am I."

"Okay, so _she's_ not perfect, but _you_ are. And don't give me the same stupid excuse about the past. You're perfect when you're around _me._ I'm not talking about when you're around_ other_ people. But I can't ever be perfect! It's not fair!"She said, as she began messing with her fingers.

He tilted her chin up. "When you came out of the rage that activated the Inner Primate, I said something kind of stupid. I manage to start an argument every time I open my mouth."

Anna sighed. He could be so strong headed sometimes. "What did you say that was stupid? I really need to stop _arguing back_. . ." She said, looking away from him.

"I said, you're back and you like to argue. It's _me _who needs to quit _starting_ them."

"You really don't let anyone take the blame, do you? And you're _always_ perfect."

"No, I don't. I'm a leader. It's what leaders do. And, arguments and saying stupid stuff aside, I don't get to _be_ imperfect."

"Yes and I get to be imperfect _all _time."

"Oh really? _I _let Jinmay back in the Robot and if I hadn't, none of this would've happened."

"Yeah, well, it's _my fault_ she left. . ." She shook her head.

"If she hadn't come back at all you wouldn't have had to give her a reason and we wouldn't _be _in this mess."

Anna rolled her eyes this time. "Why can't I take the blame," she sighed.

"Because I love you."

"And _I _don't love you?"

"You love me. I mean, you're here aren't you? Now it's my turn to do something for you."

"Yeah. . .I'm here. . ." she said, confused as to what he was going to do.

"You came to rescue me. . .that shows you love me enough to come here, so I'll take the blame."

Anna, still refusing to look at him, shook her head. "Do you always have to be so noble and be the leader?"

"Yes, because someone has to be."

"I think you just like showing off. . ."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Why must you be so determined?"

"Why must you be such a show off and such a suck up?" She was still playing with her fingers.

Chiro laughed. "Okay, I admit I was a show off with the Inner Primate, but I'm _not_ a suck up. Now it's your turn: Why must you be so determined?"

"Because I like to win. When you win you always get a reward. Did I win yet?"

"I do _not_ always get a reward, but. . ." he tilted her head up and kissed her. "There is your long over due reward." He rolled his eyes. "But no, you haven't won yet."

"Yes I have! How haven't I?" She squeaked.

He laughed. "Gotcha."

"Weirdo. You confuse me. . ."

"I know, but you love me. Which reminds me, why do you love me?"

Anna blushed. "Because I _do_. . .Because I _can_!" She really didn't want to talk about this but her mouth did. "I also think you have pretty eyes and nice hair. I also like being around you and I get butterflies when you're near me. When you're not near me, I have this weird longing for you. I just love you okay?" It all came out in a rush. She didn't mean to say any of it. She put her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say _any_ of that." She blushed.

He smiled. "Well, I love _you_ because you're beautiful and funny. You're fun to be around and sometimes when you're around, I say stupid stuff. When you aren't around, I miss you and worry about you. You're strong and determined. And if you really want to know, the real reason I wouldn't let you train with me is because I was afraid I would hurt you. And I meant to say _all_ of that."

Anna looked up and smiled. "Wow. What you said makes what I said look like nothing. And you couldn't have hurt me." She couldn't believe he though all of that.

He raised an eyebrow. "1.) It does not make what you said look like nothing. 2.) I know how use the Power Primate where as you do not."

"1.) Pshh, yeah it does. 2.) Like I said before, why must you always be the noble person?"

"Because Antauri taught me to be like that."

Anna laughed. "Well, he did a very good job raising you." She kissed his cheek. "Can we leave now?"

He kissed her cheek. "We sure can."

"Always gotta have the last word, kiss, whatever in?" She laughed, trying to get up.

He laughed and helped her up. "How's that?" He started walking.

"Thanks," she said. She tried to walk but fell. She giggled. "Whoops. Looks like I can't walk. My legs feel dead."

He picked her up. "How's that?" He resumed walking.

She pouted. "We're gonna get caught now. I'm gonna slow you down. You're not Superman, you know."

"We are not. And I _can_ be Superman. You just happen to be my kryptonite, sometimes."

Anna blushed. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes. Yes it is. You know, you blush all the time."

She blushed again. "Oh, okay. Good to know I'm not a problem. And that's because _you_ make me blush. I can't help it!"

He grinned. "It's just in relationships it's _me_ who blushes all the time."

"Well now you don't, so bleh! It's me now. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. I just felt-" They passed the door that Anna had thrown. Near the door was a knocked out Jinmay.

"Holy Crap! What happened to her?"

"When you were in the Inner Primate, you ripped the door off its hinges and threw it."

"Oh. . .well. . .COOL! I didn't miss this time. . .not that I was aiming. Still. . ." She shrugged.

He laughed. "You're a day late in knocking her out. . .so I guess this works."

"I said sorry. . ."

"I said it was okay, Anna."

"Just checking. Gosh, you get so mad when I apologize."

"I'm not mad. I'm just upset that you feel you need to apologize all the time. You shouldn't have to," he said, sounding concerned.

"I apologize because I need to make sure your okay."

He resumed walking. "You could just ask."

"That'd be too easy," she giggled.

He rolled his eyes. "You are so weird."

"How am _I _weird?"

"I was kidding. You're fine."

"Will you stop that? You keep confusing me!"

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention enough to know whether I'm kidding or not," he teased her.

"I do pay attention! It just takes me a while to get stuff! Gosh, you're so difficult."

"I was teasing. I'm gonna quit teasing you."

"Why?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes, or I won't talk to you!"

"Think about it. You'll get it."

Anna pouted. "I don 't get it. I told you it takes me a while to get stuff. . ."

"Every time I tease you, you get mad."

"No, I don't."

Chiro gave her a funny look as they entered an elevator.

"Well I don't! I just get confused. If you stop you'll be no fun!" She gave him a puppy dog face. "What floor?"

"The top one. . .and I'm not arguing with you again."

"Why the top one? And why? You know what? Why? Just why? That fits both statements."

"Because we're underground. . .and the top one is usually the one that is on the surface. And when we argue, one of us usually ends up hurting the other."

"Well I knew that," she laughed. "And nu-huh! If someone gets hurt its you, 'cause I did something! It's not your fault," Anna said, brushing his cheek with her hand.

He smiled lovingly at her and turned his head so he could kiss her hand. "Not all the time. I've hurt you in our arguments too, but let's not start that again."

"Okay, but do you even know where we're going?"

"We are in an elevator. We are going up."

"Really? Woooow I would never have guessed it!" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious. Do you think I'm stupid? Gosh. . ."

He rolled his eyes. "Your welcome Lt. Sarcasm. But no, I don't know where we're going. I'm hoping to get a glance of the Robot."

"Oh, great, so we're going on chance, Superman. I think we're gonna die. . ."

"Nice to know you have such faith in me. . ."

"I'm just sayin' we'll probably get caught and then we'll die. . .I don't wanna die. . ."

"Do you think _I _want to? Besides, I'd know if anyone was coming."

"Maybe you wanna die. . .I don't know. . .you _better not_ die. And how?"

"The Power Primate. I may not be Antauri. . .but. ."

"Wait, you didn't say anything about dying. Are you going to die?" Anna began freaking out.

"Whoa, whoa. . ." Chiro said. "No, I'm not gonna die! It'll be fine!" Chiro tried to reassure her.

"I don't know that! Promise me you won't die, not without me!"

"I promise. And if I do die, you will _not_ be dying with me!"

"Yes I will! If you die there won't be a reason for me to be here anymore. I'll go kill myself!"

"Would you respect my dying wish?"

Anna pouted. "Well, when you put it that way. . .but that's not fair! I don't wanna live without you!"

"What if my death was faked? And I came back to find you dead? Would you want _me_ to commit suicide?"

"No. . ."

He raised an eyebrow at her. He kissed her forehead. "But you don't have to worry about that, because I don't plan on dying or fake dying anytime soon."

"Well, I would hope not. . ."

He laughed. "Me too. Antauri would bring me back and murder me again."

"No, I would, but first I would yell at you."

"Antauri isn't the screaming type. . ." Chiro said as they stepped out of the elevator. "But can we stop talking about death now?"

"Blehck. Okay. . .Where is the exit?"

"Down at the end of the hall."

"How do _you_ know?"

"It's the only door besides this one."

"I don't see it. . ."

"You're looking at me."

"Oh. . .well that explains a lot. . ." Anna blushed and giggled.

"Are you sure you're not blonde?"

"Yes!" Anna smiled.

Chiro laughed. "Hey! You didn't get mad that time!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I told you I don't get mad. Now towards the invisible door I haven't yet looked at my pony!"

He frowned. "Yah know, I could be your knight in shining armor carrying the princess out of the tower."

Anna thought about it. "Oh well I guess that works too. . .towards the door my prince who is not a pony!" She said still not looking at the door but pointing towards it.

Chiro sighed and shook his head. He opened the door and walked outside. "Now, you have to be quiet."

Anna pouted. "Why?"

"Because there is a chance they could have guards."

Anna frowned. "I knew we were gonna die. . ."

"I'll be able to sense them before they get to close, but it's better safe than sorry."

"Uh, yeah we're gonna die."

"Are you saying you can't be quiet. . .wait, don't answer that."

"But-"

"Shh."

"But-"

"Shut up, Anna."

"But-"

He kissed her. "Shh."

She pouted, but stayed quiet even though she really didn't want to and it was a struggle.

They soon got back to the Robot. He took her to her room. "

"You're tired," he said as he put her down. "Go to bed."

"No! What if I woke up your gone again?"

He looked at her terrified expression. "Then I guess I'll stay here. . .if you want."

"Yesss! If you're not here. . .I swear I will find you and punch you in the face."

"Alright, alright." He looked for a place to sit so he didn't disturb her.

Chiro sat down in a chair. Anna frowned. She sat on the left side of the chair, and held onto his arm.

"What?"

"You might disappear."

He sighed. "Fine." He picked her up again and sat her on the bed. He lay down next to her. "Happy?"

"As long as you're there in the morning. . .and Sprx doesn't find us. . ." she said, snuggling up next to him.

He laughed. _'Speaking of which, where are the monkeys?' _he thought. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Night night Cheerio. . .love you. . ." she said as she shut her eyes.

"Love you too."


	19. Leaving

**Anna: **Some people can be so stubborn sometimes! Ugh. . .

**Tauria: **Does this include urself? Or just someone in paticular?

**Anna: **Pssh me? stubborn?

**Chiro: ***sarcastically* Anna? Stubborn? Never!

**Anna: **See! I'm not stubborn! -Smiles proudly- hmph

**Chiro: ***still sarcastically* Just like I'm not sarcastic!

**Anna: **-Thinks for a second- Wait! Meanie butt! Ugh . . . . . . . YOU ALL HATE ME!

**Chiro: **Anna, we don't hate u. We love u. . .but u r stubborn.

**Anna: **LIES!

**Chiro: **Have I lied to you?Lately?

**Anna: **Yes

**Chiro: **Okay. . .how about Tauria?

**Anna: **Yes

**Tauria: **About what?

**Anna: **EVERYTHING! and what a random long authors note . . . . o.O

**Tauria: **Uh-huh. well we should get to the story. This author's note shall b continued at the bottom. . .In the meantime, we can all read about Anna getting mad at Chiro in the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Anna awoke to find she was alone in her room. She panicked. He had _promised_ he would stay. And now he was gone. Again. Anna went down to the Command Center. Chiro was typing on the computer, looking worriedly up at the scanner. She walked over to him. She was no longer panicking. Now she was mad. She punched his arm.

He looked at her. "Oh, you're awake." She saw him try to cover up his worry and fear with a small smile. "Good afternoon, Anna."

"What is your problem? You _promised_ you'd be there when I woke up. You _promised_."

He frowned, turning back to the computer screen. "I know, but Antauri usually comes to get me when I'm not out of bed at the usual time. This morning he didn't. I got worried, so I came down to check on the team. I searched all over the Robot and didn't find them. I got even more worried, so I started up the scanners and lost track of time. Sorry, Anna."

Anna blinked. "_Gone_? They're all just. . .gone?"

"It seems like it. The scanners haven't found a trace of them. . .sorry if I scared you. . ."

"Pshh, scare me? _Never_. And how could they just, disappear?"

"You sure had me fooled. And I don't know. Maybe Jinmay and Jamexs. . ."

Anna rolled her eyes. Her face turned serious. "Crap. . ."

"Crap about what?"

"We have to go back. . ." Anna frowned.

Chiro closed his eyes. He did not respond.

"What. . .?"

His eyes snapped open. "Antauri just contacted me."

"Huh. . .?" She said, giving him a confused look.

"The Power Primate allows Antauri and I to communicate using our minds. We can do it with the entire team, but Antauri is the easiest to contact because he is the most involved with the Power Primate."

"Um, I'll pretend to understand what you just said."

Chiro laughed. "I can mentally connect with Antauri using the Power Primate."

"Oooh. . .okay."

Chiro smiled, then frowned. "They're at the Alchemist's lab with Jamexs."

"Who knows what's happening to them. . .They're probably just using them as bait. . .crap, we're gonna die. . ._they're _gonna die!"

_"We_ nothing. _You _are staying here."

"_What? _Um, I _am_ going. You can't make me stay! There is no way I'm staying here! I am coming with _you_!" She said, hands on hips.

Chiro winced. What he was about to say was going to sound very mean, but he didn't mean it that way. "Anna, I have this feeling, that if you come the results will be very bad. . ." he winced more.

Anna gave him a shocked look that was full of hurt. "And if I don't come, there _won't _be a bad outcome?" She started to walk away. "Fine. Go. Leave me here. I get it. I'm a problem."

He wrapped his arms around her and sat down. He pulled her into his lap. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that if you go, Jinmay and Jamexs could use you against me!" He frowned. "Anna, you're not a problem. Quit saying you are." He turned her head to him and kissed her. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I love you Anna. I don't wanna see you hurt. Especially not by me. And _especially_ not by Jinmay and Jamexs."

Tears began to fall down Anna's cheeks. "What if they hurt _you_? That would hurt _me_. They could use _you_ against _me_. So either way, they can hurt us _both_ whether I stay or go! So I should go with you. That way we have each others backs." Anna wrapped her arms around his waist as she spoke, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. She was hoping if she flirted he'd let her go with him.

"Anna . . . if they hurt me, then when I heal you have my permission to kick my butt for it. Besides, they wouldn't dare! They know they'd have to deal with you," he tried to joke to lighten the mood. He unwrapped her arms from around his waist and put them around his neck as he picked her up and wiped away her tears.

She pouted. "But that's not fair! I want to come with you!"

He closed his eyes. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kinda deal. . .?"

"I go to this fight alone, and then when I get back I'll stay by your side for as long as you want."

"What if I have to pee? I don't want t be watched while I pee. . ."

"I mean for fighting and training. . .and that type of thing."

"Just checking. You're going fighting right now and I wanna come. . . "

"Yeah, but this is the fight that you gotta sit out of."

"Fine. . ." Anna sighed.

He kissed her forehead as he set her on her feet. "Be back soon."

"Sure. . ."

He laughed. "You sure do believe in me!"

"Just like you do me," she smiled.

"Hey! I believe in you more than you do me!" He teased her.

"_Lies!_" She teased back. "But I'm warning you, if you aren't back within two hours, I'm coming after you!" Anna knew this was a lie. She already had a plan in mind.

"Ok, your highness," he mock bowed as he stepped in the elevator.

She blew him a kiss, just before he went out of sight. He wasn't leaving her behind.

* * *

**Tauria: **Sorry it took so long to update :). Anna and I have just had a lot of distractions lately. One was losing the papers. . .but we found them. So, please leave a review? And I hope you enjoyed that!


	20. Oh No

**Tauria: **And here is chapter twenty!Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Anna waited a while. Then, she began to follow the path that Chiro had taken. Eventually, she was close enough to see Chiro, but far enough back to stay unnoticed. She began to feel a bit like a stalker almost, but she ignored that feeling. Besides, Chiro was hers anyways. She could stalk him if she wanted.

When he reached the place where he entered, Anna hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should be following him. Maybe he was right . . .

She walked in anyway. She saw no one. _'Of course . . . make everything more difficult.'_ Anna thought. Eventually she found the right room. Carefully, she entered. No one seemed to notice her. Jamexs and Jinmay were standing in front of the monkeys who were tied up upside down.

Jamexs was ranting about something, but for some reason Anna couldn't register it. She moved quietly, trying her best not to make any noise.

She had the urge to help, but she didn't. She watched Jinmay and Jamexs. Suddenly, Jamexs's gaze moved to her. He smiled.

"Ah. I see you didn't come alone, Chiro." Jamexs smiled evilly.

"What? I didn't-" He stopped, realizing what had happened. "Anna. . ." he groaned without turning around.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Anna would've laughed. Instead she said, "Sorry. . ."

"How nice to see you again, Anna," Jamexs smiled. "Jinmay, restrain Chiro, will you?"

Jinmay did as she was told.

Jamexs moved towards Anna. "Just _beautiful_!" His hand brushed her cheek. Anna turned her head away and gave him a vicious glare.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a waste. Sorry, you were just bait, to lure Chiro here. And it worked." He smiled wider. "He cares _so_ much about you Anna. And you care for him. Sigh. What love. It makes me sick. The monkey team care for you too, you know. Why are you so special to them?" He questioned her.

"Leave them alone," Anna whispered.

"You see, I can't do that. They failed to stop Skeleton King. So, my only option was to join him." He laughed. "So I don't feel bad about doing _this_!" He hissed.

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a sudden pain. It spread throughout her body. She screamed. She saw red, then black.

* * *

When she awoke, it was in another prison. Something warm gripped her hand, and something cold was gently pressed to her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw a green light above her eyes.

"'Sup Anna," Chiro said.

"Don't say 'sup. You're not allowed." She sat up.

"Well, _you_ weren't allowed to come to this fight."

"I didn't want you to come alone!"

"I would've been fine!"

Anna pouted.

"I know you wanted to help. . .but there are reasons I told you to stay. . .do you feel alright?"

"I'm kinda hurt and a teensy bit dizzy, but other that I'm just fine."

Chiro smiled in relief. "That's good."

"Yeah, Anna! I'm glad your okay!" Otto grinned.

Anna picked up Otto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet."

Chiro pouted. "Where's _my_ kiss?"

Anna laughed. "Psshh! As if I'd give _you_ one!_ You _haven't _earned _one. Besides. . .I thought you were mad at me. . ."

Chiro frowned. "How could I be mad at you when you almost died?"

"Easy. 'Cuz I came when you told me not to."

"Yes Anna. You almost die, so I'm gonna be at you for coming after me because you loved me."

"See! I knew you'd be mad!" She said sarcastically. Then, she looked up at him. "Sorry for disobeying orders. . .you were right. . ."

"Anna, it's okay. I _probably _would've-" Antauri gave him a look. "Okay, I _would _have done the same thing."

"Yeah, you were right, but I wasn't wrong. And how come if I give you _any_ kind of look it fails? And then Antauri gives you a look and it works," Anna pouted.

"'Cuz Antauri can ground me."

"Well, I can ignore you! But that don't work for some reason. And ground you from what?"

"1. You can't ignore me for longer then a day. 2. He could ground me from going out with a really pretty, sweet girl with pink hair and beautiful green eyes."

Anna frowned. She hit his arm really hard. "1. I can ignore for as long as I want! 2. What is your problem!"

"Anna, I was just kidding about both of those things!"

"Don't talk to me mister. You hurt my feelings. . ."

"Anna. . .I'm really, really sorry, okay? Besides. . .if I can't talk to you, I'll just do this," he kissed her for a second or two. "Am I forgiven?"

Anna gave him a small grin. "Well, I've had better apologies, but it'll have to do I guess. . ." she sighed, trying her best not to giggle.

"Oh? You've had better? Nope. It won't do then." He gave her a longer kiss. "Do I make top _now_?"

Anna blushed. "Yeah. Definitely. Don't worry. . .I'll still be you teacher later," Anna grinned.

"Oh? _Teach_ him? Ooh. . .is there going to be some kissing going on?"

"Eww. . ." Otto made a face.

Nova hit Sprx upside the head. "Shut up, Sprx!"

Anna's face turned super red. She buried her face in her arms, embarrassed. She'd forgotten _all_ about Sprx.

"Seriously, Anna. If you're gonna stay, you're going to have to get used to Sprx," Chiro said.

Anna glared at Chiro. How did Sprx not manage to ever embarrass him? "So if I don't get used to it, then I have to leave?"

"No! I'm just saying if you're not used to it, there are going to be problems."

"Okay," Anna shivered. She realized it was _freezing_ down there. "Holy crap! It's _freezing _down here! Do they plan to freeze us to death or somethin?"

Chiro wrapped his arms around her and all but Antauri joined in on the hug.

Anna leaned up against Chiro. She glanced up at Antauri. She frowned. She got up, ignoring the stares she got. She went and picked up Antauri and then sat him in her lap. She hugged him and ignored the coldness.

Chiro smiled at her. They joined the hug, and Antauri tensed a bit before joining.

Anna laughed. "Relax, Antauri. It's just a hug!" She hugged Antauri, who was still in her lap, closer to her. "He's _mine_. All _mine_!" Anna giggled.

Even Antauri laughed with Anna.

"Well, we are family," Antauri said.

"Aw! Yay! I hope you know I'm not letting you go. I _own_ you now! You're _mine_! Not Cheerio's, _mine_! I love you Antauri!" Anna smiled.

"I love you too, Anna."

"Uh, Anna? Do you happen to have a plan for getting us out of here? Because none of us do?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, Cheerio. I _always_ have a plan. No I don't have a plan! Sorry, I was to busy being knocked out! Besides, you're the leader. . ."

"Fair enough. Just asking your opinion because you usually always have something to say."

"I say we leave. But that's just me. Any ideas. . .?"

"Yeah, we got _that _far."

Anna rolled her eyes.

Antauri frowned in thought. "I could faze through the door. . ."

"Why haven't you done this already?"

"Well. . .uh, see we don't know if he can-" Chiro was going to say more when the door opened and Jamexs walked in.

"Glad to see you're awake," Jamexs smiled at Anna. She glared in response.

"Leave her alone!" Chiro said.

Jamexs ignored him. "You'll be more help to me now. Come here, Anna." Anna didn't budge. Jamexs sighed. "Fine."

He pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Anna. "Nobody move, or I shoot her. Anna, come here or I'll shoot you anyway." Anna came towards him. Jinmay came from behind her and tied her hands and feet. Then, Anna was pushed to her knees.

"Chiro, I need you to join me. Become evil! We could have _so_ much power!"

"No!"

Jamexs sighed. "Tsk, tsk. I was afraid you'd say that." He pointed the gun at Anna again so it was right against her head. "Join me, or she dies. It's you choice." He smiled. Anna's eyes grew wide with tears.

"Chiro! Don't listen to him! Just let me die! Please, don't become evil," Anna begged him.

He looked at her with sad eyes. "Can't do that either. . ." He looked at Jamexs. "I hate you." He put his hands in front of him. "Just don't hurt her, or any of them."

"Chiro, don't do it! You can't become evil! You promised me! Please, let him kill me! It'll only take one shot! It'll be over soon, I swear! Please don't do this! I'm _not_ worth it! Don't throw your life away to save me and become evil! Just let me die!" Anna said as she cried.

"Sorry Anna. And you _are_ worth it." Chiro glared at Jamexs. "I am going to fight you every second of the time that I am evil. If you hurt them, I _will_ kill you."

Jamexs rolled his eyes. "You'll think differently when you're _fully_ evil."

"Chiro please? Don't do this! Don't do this to yourself! Besides, without you there with me, I have no reason to actually be here. _You_ do! Chiro, just let me die. The people of Shuggazoom need you, the monkey team needs you, and _I_ need _you_ to let me go!" Anna begged more.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but I gotta do this. . .I have no choice. Besides. . .you could take my place. . ."

"You have a choice. You're choosing wrong! And I can't take your place! I'm not the person for it. Don't do this Chiro! Let him shoot me! It'll take just a split second! I won't even feel it!" She was begging with her eyes now.

"Anna, please. Don't make this any harder then it already is. . ."

Anna took a deep breath. "Fine. Become evil. But Antauri won't kill you. Neither will any of the others. And I _promise _you that I _will not_ kill you. I'm not killing you. No one is," she warned him.

Chiro nodded. He accepted the inevitable. "Do your worst."

* * *

**Tauria: **Well . . . i like that one because its got some good drama and action . . .but i really don't care for wat's happening. . .Oh well. Please leave a review?


	21. Fight

**Tauria: **And here is chapter twenty-one!Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Dark energy swirled around Chiro, but green Power Primate energy fought back. Chiro smirked. "Bet you forgot all out the Power Primate, didn't you?" Jamexs frowned and released more dark energy. Chiro released more Power Primate energy. They fought like that for ten minutes, each giving their all. Suddenly, it all stopped. Chiro could no longer control anything but his mouth and eyes.

"Now you will obey me!"

Chiro took a jerky step forward. "No. . ." He tried to fight it, but ended up taking another step forward. Jamexs smiled. He was clearly enjoying being in control. He forced Chiro to go pick Anna up.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I thought the Power Primate would've stopped him. Honest. But I couldn't say it in front of him. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry."

There wasn't much Anna could do since she was tied up. "Thanks guys," she said to the monkeys. "I really feel the love."

"Anna, it's if I come after you that you have to worry, because that would mean that you're probably going to die."

All Anna heard was 'probably going to die'.

"What?" She squeaked. "That's not good at all!"

Jinmay, Jamexs, Anna, and Chiro left before Antauri got a chance to respond.

Jamexs smiled at Anna. "I know how much you _love_ swimming. Why don't we go and visit the old lake you and Cheerio had your first real date at."

Anna's heart skipped a beat. _Water? _"NO! No, no, no, no!" She began to panic. She tried to wiggle free of Chiro's grip. "Please no!" Water was Anna's second biggest fear, right after losing Chiro.

"I'm _so_ sorry Anna," Chiro whispered. "I didn't know. I'm trying to break free of his grip, I swear!"

"Please Jamexs, how is killing _me_ helping you?"

"It will break Chiro. He will have no reason to fight me after I dispatch the monkey team."

"Please Jamexs! Don't do this!" Anna said, beginning to hyperventilate.

She was terrified of water. Chiro knew that. She wouldn't let go of him when they went swimming. She continued to try and break free of his grip. Tears fell down her face. She was gonna die.

"Anna, I'm fighting. I swear to you, I'm fighting." Chiro sounded as scared as she did and he wasn't even the one about to die.

"Chiro I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"I should have let you come. I would've been able to protect you because I would have known you were there."

Anna shook her head. She didn't want to argue right now. Anna cried silently. What could she do?

"Anna? When you go in the water, pull me in too, please?"

"No. I told you I wasn't killing you."

"Worth a shot, I guess. I love you Anna."

"I already warned you I wouldn't kill you. Save the monkey team for me, ok? And. . . I love you too, Cheerio. Give Otto a hug for me, and Antauri a bear hug, and Nova a kiss on the cheek, and Sprx a thanks for being my friend, and give Gibby a kiss on the cheek for me too."

"I'll try my best."

"Okay." Anna turned her head and started to shake. The water was right in front of them now.

Chiro swallowed hard. He was being forced to continue walking. "I'm _so_ sorry, Anna."

Jamexs made Chiro stop and he took Anna. He took her to the deepest part, and let her go. Something inside of Chiro snapped.

* * *

_**Anna's Point Of Veiw**_

_The water was cold. More then cold, freezing, life-sucking. I was shaking like crazy the moment I touched the water. Tears were falling down my face freely now. Jamexs took me to the deepest part. Then, he pushed me away from him, free to drown. I couldn't even attempt to stay above the water because I was tied up._

_So I just sunk. I screamed at first, but stopped as my head sank below the water and water filled my nose. I needed the air, but I couldn't get any. At first I struggled, attempting to break free of my bonds and push my head above the surface. I failed, so I relaxed, and allowed myself to sink. I couldn't tell which direction was up anyway. I felt like I was floating. _

_After a while, just before I saw black, I thought I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, but I was convinced that was my near death hallucinating. _

* * *

Chiro found Anna and took her to the other side of the lake, where he cleared the water from her lungs. Once she was breathing almost normally, he went back to fight Jamexs.

"Jamexs you coward! Face me in battle if you dare! Quit hiding behind lies and manipulations!"

"You want a fight Chiro? You've got one!" A ball of dark energy crashed into the water, causing an enormous wave to rise above them, only to crash down and spray them all.

Chiro activated his Inner Primate. He would use _that_! They fought and fought and fought. Finally, Chiro was about to strike the final blow when someone stuck a knife in his ribs. It was Jinmay. She grabbed Jamexs and they flew off.

Chiro looked across the lake and saw Anna. He hoped she wouldn't kill him when she awakened.

Chiro looked down. There was a lot of blood. . ._his_ blood. . .he felt very woozy. . .and then suddenly there was only black. . .

* * *

**Tauria: **The next chapter is the last Chapter in MCS! :D I hope you enjoyed this one, and I will try to get the next one posted before I have to go to bed! Please leave a review!


	22. Scar

**Tauria: **And here is chapter twenty-two!Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Chiro awoke in the Med Lab. He shot up. He almost cried out from the pain in his ribs. He remembered Anna being passed out on the other side of the lake. He remembered Jinmay and Jamexs escaping after Jinmay stabbed him. . . He ignored the stabbing pain in his side. Where was Anna? How did he get in the Robot? Where was the Monkey Team? Where were Jinmay and Jamexs. His side throbbed. He groaned and stood. He lifted his shirt and grimaced. His scar was red and waxy. It looked to be inflamed. It spread between two of his ribs and was about two and a half inches long.

He stumbled into the Command Center. In his chair was a strange girl. Her wavy brown hair was in a side ponytail, her brown eyes had a mask like his, but instead of orange it was aqua blue. Her outfit was also like his, but more fitted for a girl, and where he had orange, she had aqua blue.

Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Cheerio?"

He blinked, startled. "Anna?"

She giggled. "This is my hyper mode!"

"Oh! You look. . .good."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"So. . .what happened?"

"Well, apparently the monkeys escaped and found us at the lake. They took us back to the Robot and Gibby took care of us. I woke up in about a day, but it took you three days! There was all the Dark Energy, blood loss, and wounds from your big battle with Jamexs. I've been training, trying to catch up with you!" She shrugged.

The monkeys were all in their chairs. Chiro leaned against the chair that Anna was sitting in. She giggled and hit the button to make it spin. Chiro fell on the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I like that button. And its _my_ chair now."

"Otto, your next assignment is to build Anna a chair of her own." He got up and grinned mischievously. "Until then, I guess we'll just have to share." He picked her up and sat down with her in his lap.

Anna smiled. "_No!_ I want this chair. _You_ can get a new chair. And_ hey!_ How are you able to _continually_ pick me up?"

He laughed. "I'm just strong like that. And this is _my_ chair! Besides, yours will be brand new and not sat in by Mandarin."

"Psshh, you ain't strong! And _no_! It's _my_ chair! Look, it has _my_ name on it!" Anna pulled out a blue and then an orange sharpie. "And what do I care if some evil monkey sat in it?"

"Well, I sort of turned evil for a bit and I sat in the chair. Besides, this is the leaders chair! So if you want to lead the monkey team, go ahead. I am too strong! And you know we can get that off right?"

Anna frowned. "Psshh! You can still be leader. I just want the chair! And I won't become evil unless they threaten you! And _you_ are not strong! Besides, you didn't even read what I wrote!" She pouted and giggled.

"Okay, what _did_ you write?"

"I wrote, 'Chiro loves Anna 4ever,' and then I drew a little heart around it. Then I wrote, 'This is Anna's chair.' "

"Ah. And I am too strong! I defeated Jamexs and Skeleton King!"

"Not _me_ though! And I made sure I wrote in pretty letters on your-_my_ chair."She giggled.

"Well, good for you on _both_ these victories." He said, a little teasing in his voice.

"Victories? Okay, whatever. You aren't any fun right now. . ."

"Sorry. . .I just don't feel good right now. . ."

Anna pouted. "I'm sorry." She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Do you feel better now?" She asked, curling up against him.

"A little," he said, tightening his arms around her.

"Poey," Anna frowned. She was too lazy to lean up again, so she kissed his neck instead. "Better _now_?"

"A little . . . but I just kinda ache all over."

Anna rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm _not_ kissing you _all over_." She took his hand and began tracing circles on it.

"I know. I just thought you'd like to know." He said, using his other hand to rub up and down her back.

"Why would _I_ care? I don't _like_ you." Anna teased.

"Oh? Then I guess maybe you need to get outta my lap," he teased back.

Anna gave him a fake look of disgust. "This is _my_ chair. We've already covered this. And I'd like to see you make me get up mister."

He raised an eyebrow. "All I have to do is dump you outta my lap."

She made a puppy dog face. "You wouldn't do that to _me_ would you? Besides, you're to _weak_ to do that!"

"Oh? I guess if I'm to weak to dump you outta my lap then you just gotta stay there."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Why can't _I _just get up?"

"'Cause I said so and you're supposed to follow my orders because you lost the bet."

"Oh really? So _this_ isn't me _getting up_." She said, starting to move to get up.

He gave her his best puppy dog face. "Aw, don't get up."

She pouted. "Don't give me that look. . .and I guess that also means you can't use force to stop me either."

"I don't wanna use force to stop you. I want you to sit back down and and not get back up," _he _pouted for once.

She stared up at him for a second and blinked. _'Wow,' _she thought, '_he's _never_ done _that _before.' _She gave him a small grin and crawled back into his lap. "Okay. I won't get up. . .unless I have to pee. . .or if you have to pee, then I'll get up. But you better be happy I'm allowing you to stay and sit in _my_ chair." She kissed his neck again. She looked down at her outfit. She really liked it.

He smiled. "'Kay Anna. . .you know, I really like that outfit. You look cute and ready to fight."

"Like I said before, you are such a kiss up. . .well, I said suck up, but still. . .what do you want," she said suspiciously.

"Just for you to stay in my lap."

"Kiss up," she muttered jokingly. Then she added, "Why? Doesn't my bony butt hurt you?"

He laughed. "A little, but I like holding you."

Anna frowned. "I'm sorry my butt is hurting you."

"I was teasing, Anna. But I'm in pain anyway." He frowned at Anna. "Besides, I love you so it wouldn't matter."

"Oooh! I thought you were serious! And I wish I could make the pain go away. . .and I love you too so it matters to me." She pouted.

"I'm glad you care Anna, but it's mostly just being tense while I was passed out."

"Tense? How would you know you were tense while you were _passed out_! And why would you be tense?" She looked at him, confused.

"I awoke and was all tense. I was tense because when I passed out from blood loss, I was stressed, worried, and afraid."

"Oh, I get the loss of blood part, but why were you stressed, worried, and afraid?"

"I was stressed because Jamexs and Jinmay had gotten away and there was nothing I could do. I was worried because you were on the other side of the lake and I wouldn't be able to get to you if anything were to happen. I was afraid because I thought we were going to die."

"Ooooohhhhh, okay! Wait, do you have a scar?"Anna asked eagerly.

"Yeah. . .why?"

"I like scars. They're cool, interesting, and they tell a story. Where is you scar?"

"My scar is on my ribs, where the knife hit me."

"Well, duh! I could've figured that out! Gosh," she stuck out her tongue. "Can I see it?"

"Why?"

"I wanna see what it looks like, duh!"

He laughed. "Ok, but you're going to have to get out of my lap for a second, though."

She gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"So I can show you my scar."

"But why do I have to get out of your lap for you to show me?"

He gave her a weird look. "Because it's under my shirt and I have to lift it up."

"Why?"

"Because it's on my ribs, which are under my shirt."

"Why?"

"Why does Anna keep asking all of these ridiculous questions?" Antauri asked.

"Because she loves him and doesn't wanna get out of his lap," Nova smiled.

"Nu-huh! I bet she _wants_ his shirt off!"

"Antauri, they are not ridiculous. Nova, you know me so well." She turned to Sprx. She took off both of her shoes, and threw them at Sprx. The first one missed and the second one hit him in the head.

She smiled at Chiro. "See, I learned to deal with Sparky."

He laughed. "You took the Nova approach."

"But monkeys don't wear shoes. . .oh, and I'll get up now." She stood.

"I meant the violent approach. Are you sure you want to see my scar? It's pretty gross-looking."

"Oh, okay! And _yes_ I'm sure!"

Sprx laughed in the background. Everyone ignored him.

"Okay, then," Chiro said. He showed her his scar.

"Holy crap! That looks like it hurts!" She went over to him and kissed the skin near his scar. "Did that make it better?"

"It sure did," he smiled.

Anna grinned. "Yay! It worked!" She began to think of something and then her face turned bright red.

"What?"

"Nothing. . ." she looked away.

"Please?" Chiro gave her a puppy dog face.

"It was just a thought. . ."

"What thought?"

Anna blushed. "I like you better _without_ your shirt that's all. . .Sparky, keep your mouth shut!"

Chiro chuckled and pulled her into his lap.

Sprx made a face and stuck out his tongue.

Anna stuck her tongue out at Sprx. "You're warm," she said to Chiro, then she added, "Can I have your shoe?"

"Why do want my shoe? Never mind, I know why. We are not throwing anymore shoes!"

"There is no _we_. Just _me_. Now, GIVE ME YOUR FLUFFING SHOE!"

"Oh? If there is no we, then why did you tell me you loved me?"

"You know what I meant! And I do love you!" Anna pouted. "Now can you give me your shoe?" Anna begged.

"I love you too, Anna. Why can't you go get _your_ shoe?"

"Because I'm to lazy to get it, and _you_ said you didn't want me to get up! Now, if you _really_ love me, you'll hand over _both_ your shoes."

Chiro pouted. "Anna, that's not fair!"

"Yeah, well, neither are you or life. Now, do you love me or not?"

"I love you," he sighed. He gave her one of his shoes.

"Hand over the other shoe! I said if you _really_ love me you'll hand over _both_ shoes, not one! Do you love me or not! I guess you hate me!"

He sighed and gave her his other shoe.

"Aw! I love you too!" Anna smiled. She threw the first one at Sprx. It landed in his lap. She threw the other at him, but missed and hit Antauri in the head.

"Anna," Chiro sighed.

"No more throwing shoes," Antauri said, leaving and going to meditate. "Poey. Sorry Antauri! Wait, don't go!" Anna called out after Antauri.

"I need to meditate anyways. It's okay Anna."

"No, you need to come here so I can hug you first."

Antauri raised an eyebrow and floated over. To everyone's surprise, _he_ hugged _Anna_.

Anna smiled and hugged him back "Aw! Antauri, you're so sweet!" She kissed his cheek. "I love you Antauri! Oooh, and may I throw pancakes or any other type of food?"

"I told you, we're family. And no, you may not."

"How come? Food isn't a shoe! And can I play in your stream since we're family?" Anna asked, excited.

Antauri rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Anna. I was not aware of the fact that food was not a shoe," he said sarcastically. "No, you may not play in the stream."

"You welcome!" Anna ignored everything else and started heading to play in the stream.

Antauri shook his head and used his psychic power to stop her. "I said _no_ Anna."

"I ignored you," she giggled. "Now, put me down." She demanded, kicking and punching at the air.

"Alright." He put her in Chiro's lap, where he held her so she couldn't get back up.

Since she couldn't get free of Chiro's grip by force, she tried another method. She looked up at Chiro with her big, dark brown eyes. "Will you let me go?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sorry, Anna. I told you, you are staying in my lap."

Anna pouted. "Please?" She gave him her best puppy dog face.

"No."

"Why not?"

"1. I love you. 2. Antauri needs quiet while he meditates. 3. You said you wouldn't get up earlier."

"1. Love you too. 2. He can meditate somewhere else. 3. You can come with me." She got extremely close to his face, so hers was only millimeters from his. "Please let me go, Chiro?" She whispered.

It was very hard for him to resist her, but he managed. "The room he uses to meditate is special. Plus, it hurts to walk. Sorry Anna."

Anna pouted. She sighed. This time _she _kissed _him_. "Please?" She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Anna. . .you don't play fair. Besides, why are you choosing the stream over staying with me?" He pouted too.

"Neither do you! And I . . . I'm not . . . but . . ." She crossed her arms. "Cheater. . ." she muttered.

He kissed her cheek. "You know I love you."

She ignored him. She really wanted to play in the stream . . .

"Hey, you wanna take a walk?"

"I wanna play in the stream . . ." she mumbled, arms still crossed.

"Anna . . . Don't be mad. Please?"

She continued to ignore him. "It's not fair," she mumbled.

Chiro was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Anna looked at him. "Why are you all sad-like?" She said after a moment.

"'Cause you're mad at me and you almost drowned because of me . . . I need to make it up to you and I don't know how. I don't want to disturb Antauri . . ."

Anna frowned. "Now I feel bad for being mad. But dude, you got _stabbed_. You don't have to make anything up to me. It wasn't your fault . . ." Anna was almost in tears.

"Yeah, but being stabbed isn't as bad as being almost drowned . . ."

"Yes it is! Don't argue with me, mister!"

"No it isn't. It takes longer to drown."

"Oh. My. Gosh! I just said don't argue with me! You never listen to me!" Anna started to rant on and on about how he never listened to her, and she wouldn't stop what so ever.

Chiro frowned and kissed her so she'd be quiet. "1. Alright, I won't argue. 2. It isn't really fair to say I don't listen to you, because _you_ don't listen to anyone!"

"1. What a nice way to make me shut up. I might just do that more often. 2. Who said _I _had to listen? No one! But _you're_ supposed to listen to _me_ whether _I_ listen to _you_ or not. Okay?"

"1. No you won't because I'll use a different method. 2. The bet was if you lost, _you_ listen to _me_, not the other way around."

"1. Psshh. A different method. Yeah, right. We'll see. 2. And fine. I'll do better at listening to you. Okay?" She began to rant on and on again, just to see what he would do.

He tickled her. "Yes, a different method."

She fell onto the floor laughing, pulling him down with her. "I . . . like . . . the . . . first . . . one . . . better . . ." she said, between laughs.

"Me too," he said, stopping tickling her and gently holding his scar with one hand and holding himself up with the other.

"Is your side okay?"

"Hurts," he said, not even trying to cover it up this time.

Anna frowned. "I'm sorry. How can I make it better?"

"Get . . . some . . . painkiller," he suggested, breathing raggedly.

"I'm kinda stuck."

He got off of her. "How . . . is . . . that?"

Anna groaned. "But I'm lazy . . ."

Chiro frowned. "Right . . . Sprx?"

"Right on it, Kid." Sprx left to go and get the painkiller.

"Wait! No! Now I feel bad!" Anna ran after Sprx.

Chiro sighed and laid his head back down. He hurt . . . Both his scar and his head hurt . . .

* * *

"Sprx! Give it here!" Anna yelled.

"No! Chiro told _me_ to get it 'cause you were being mean and lazy!"

Anna flinched. "Please? I came to get it for him. Sparky . . ."

"Sorry, Anna. I gotta follow Chiro's orders and he said _Sprx _not _Anna_." Sprx was mad. The Kid was in pain and Anna had been lazy and not gotten him what he needed to feel better.

Anna sighed. She was gonna have to do this the hard way. "Well, _I'm _his girlfriend." Then, she tackled Sprx.

Sprx grunted and the painkiller flew out of his hand. "_Now_ look at what you've done!"

Anna jumped up and ran to go get it. "You dropped it, not me."

Sprx was right behind her. "_You_ tackled me."

"_You_ dropped it! Should've held on tighter!" She dived for the painkiller.

The painkiller moved. Sprx was using his magnets to move towards him. "Shouldn't have tackled me. Besides, the Kid is in pain while you're in here tackling me and starting an argument which is delaying him getting his painkiller!"

She ignored Sprx and grabbed the painkiller. She ran to Chiro.

* * *

**Tauria: **i thought this was going to be the last chapter, but I forgot how long this one was. Whoops. So, this will not be the last chapter, but I think the next one should be. Please leave a review?


	23. Carnival

**Tauria: **And here is chapter twenty-three!Would've been up sooner, but my computer shut off twice D: Anyways . . . Enjoy! Plus, we had several tornado warnings, and had to leave the house, and then there were several times we did not have access to the internet.

**Anna:** oOh i am BACK! Lolz well . . . I am randomly in one of her other stories idk why . . . o.O but I was . . . and she told me I need to shut up cuz I make everything longer. Is that true? O.O

**Chiro: **YES! Because of you we have an authors note that takes up HALF of the page! PLUS, the whole story typed on a word document on size TWELVE font, is 111 pages and JUST this chapter is 6, 965 words!

**Tauria: ***nods* but that is a GOOD thing. I was just joking about shutting up.

**Chiro: **BUT I'M NOT!

**Anna: **One: You must all admit it, I make some good points on our topics. Two: Its a GOOD thing its so long bcuz we want to write books when we get older so yea. . . . Three: I SHALL NOT SHUT UP! Four: Totally off subject but I'll brb in 1min 45 sec. I'm gonna make popcorn ^.^ Five: ANDY SIXX TOUCHED MY HAND AT A CONCERT! Sixx: My name is now Anna Sixx Seven: Set The World On Fire come out a day after my little brothers birthday June 14. Its gonna be AWESOME! Eight: Set The World On Fire the song will be in Scream 4 I gotta see it! Can y'all tell I'm obssessd with BVB?

**Chiro: **One: THAT IS WHY I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP! duh. I can almost _never_ win an argument with you! Two: Sadly, good point. Now, see number one again. Three: YES YOU WILL! REMEMBER, WE HAVE A BET ABOUT IT IN BOOK TWO! SO THERE! Four: oh, yummy. . .Wait . . . . DON'T DISTRACT ME WITH THE YUMMINESS OF POPCORN! Five: Good. For. You. Six: Good. For. You. Again. Seven: COOL. Eight: YES, YES WE CAN.

**Tauria: **One: Yes, you do. Chiro, be quiet. You win arguments quite frequently. Two: Yes, we do. Chiro, again, shush. Three: Good point Chiro. Now, shush. Four: Good point Chiro. You may talk now. Five: I KNOW! I WAS THERE! IT WAS SO FREAKIN AWESOME! Sixx: Chiro, you gotta spell it right. And that is awesome Anna. Seven: ikr, Chiro? Eight: I agree Chiro. YOU CAN SOOOOOOO TELL.

**Anna: **One: You prove me wrong allot thank you very much. So shush mister i-think-im-so-awesome-and-am-always-right-and-should-always-get-my-way. Two: Mhm. . . . . . . I GOT GLASSES AND I LOOK LIKE A NERD! Three: Oh yea. . .. shush. Four: It is very yummy. And here -throws popcorn at- Five: IT WAS COOL! AND I GOT IN THE FRONT ALL BY MYSELF! Sixx: I am making it a law now that when you spell the number 6 you have to spell it like this: Sixx. Seven: I must have the album! Eight: YOU MUST LOOK THEM UP! ALL HAIL THE BLACK VEIL BRIDES! YOU MUST LIKE The Black Veil Brides Army on Facebook!

**Chiro: **SEE? YOU MAKE THE BEGINNING AT LEAST HALF A FREAKIN' PAGE! One: Nuh-huh! Cuz when I do, you make me feel all guilty. Two: YOU DO NOT LOOK LIKE A NERD! SHUSH. Three: NO! I SHALL NOT. I SHUSHED FOR A WHOLE TEN MINUTES IN BOOK TWO, AND YOU MADE ME FEEL ALL GUILTY FOR IT! Four: HEY! Five: blah, blah, blah, got to the front, blah bah, blah, he touched my hand, blah, blah blah. SIX: I SHALL SPELL IT IN A WAY THAT IS GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT! Seven: blah, blah, blah, album, blah, blah, blah. Eight: NEVER!

**Tauria: **One: He DOES have a point. Two: NO, YOU DON'T. YOU LOOK FINE! Three: Yeah, you kinda did. Four: *laughs* ha, ha Chiro. Five: shut up Chiro. Sixx: SPELL IT RIGHT, DARN IT! Seven: shut up,Chiro. Eight: IT IS TOO LATE! YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN FORCED TO LISTEN TO THEM. I MEAN, JUST GO BACK TO CHAPTER SIXX!

**Anna: **First, I'm getting back up. BUBBY!

**Tauria: **While Anna's bubby gets here, please read the chapter and enjoy.

**Chiro: **She doesn't own SRMT, or anything Anna does or says. . . .oh shoot. . . .Anna called for bubby . . . great. . .

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Thanks . . ." Chiro gasped. "Took . . . a . . . while . . .You . . . okay?"

"Yeah, but Sparky kept trying to make me feel bad."

"_You're_ the one who tackled me!"

"_You_ wouldn't give _me_ the painkiller!"

"Chiro asked _me_ to get it, not _you_, because you specifically said, and I quote, 'But I'm lazy . . .'"

Anna and Sprx argued for about ten minutes before Chiro's frustration over his pain got the better of him. "STOP IT! WHY CAN'T THE TWO OF YOU JUST GET ALONG!" Chiro stormed off to his room.

Anna and Sprx just stared after him, shocked that he would do that.

"Whoa . . . I think we really upset the Kid . . ."

Anna nodded. "I think I, I mean _we_, need to go talk to him."

Sprx nodded and they went up to Chiro's room. Anna knocked on the door. It was locked.

"Cheerio . . . can we come in?"

"No."

"Please? Why not?"

Chiro snorted. "You two can't even get along long enough to get me painkiller."

"We got along when Jinmay came back!"

"Oh?" Chiro did not sound happy. "So you can get along when I let my ex come back, but when I can barely breathe from pain, you can't?"

Anna blinked. He was right. "Wow, um, that sounds really bad. Chiro, we only got along because we want to protect you . . . I'm sorry Chiro," Anna said, leaning against the door again.

"You wanted to _protect_ me? Yet, I'm _barely breathing_ from pain and you two can't get along? Nice job."

Sprx winced. "Kid, it's _my_ fault. I should've just given it to her instead of making her feel bad . . ."

"No, Sprx was right. You could barely breathe and I said I was too lazy. I should have just let him give it to you."

"See? The two of you can't even get along to _apologize_." Chiro said before Sprx could argue. "So, go away."

"But Kid, Anna's your _girlfriend_. She _loves_ you. You can't just send her away!" Sprx protested.

"And Cheerio, Sprx is basically your _brother_! He _loves_ you too. You can't just send him away too!" Anna said.

"Yeah, I can. When the two of you can get along for longer then five minutes, come see me. Till then, goodbye."

"Cheerio, don't be like that! Please, let us in . . . I love you!"

"Love you too, but I just can't deal with the two of you arguing right now!" Chiro sounded sad.

"We won't argue! Promise! Right, Sprx?"

Sprx nodded, but then remembered that Chiro couldn't see him. "Right, Anna."

"Get along for two hours. Bring one of the others to prove you did, and then you can come in."

Anna glared at the wall. "Chiro, come on. Just let us in. We're trying to apologize, and we wanna do it face to face!"

"I stand by my decisions. It's one of the things that makes me such a good leader."

"No, it makes you make me mad! Ugh!"

"Kid, please? At least let _her_ in," Sprx said.

"See, we're getting along! Can we come in?"

Chiro did not respond for about thirty minutes, and then the door opened. Chiro had put on a shirt and shoes.

Anna would have fallen if Sprx had not caught her.

"Okay, You two. Start talking, but try to make it short. My head hurts."

Anna frowned. "Thanks Sparky, but the wrong person caught me, pooey. Cheerio, we're sorry for arguing when you needed help."

Sprx nodded. Once Anna was standing he said," Yeah, Chiro. You needed us and we acted like little kids fighting over a new toy."

Chiro had put a shirt on. He stood there, arms crossed, frowning. "It's alright, but next time . . . don't do it again."

"Promise. But Sparky was right. We acted like kids. But I'm your adorable three year old," Anna said, giving him a small grin, unsure if he was still mad.

"Right . . ." Chiro said, sort of mad but not as mad.

Sprx was frowning. "How do you know there will be a next time?"

"We're the hyper-force. We protect the universe. There will always be a next time . . . Until we die of course."

"Are you still mad at us?" Anna said, with sadness all over her face. He wasn't flirting back. She tried to hide her sadness, but failed.

"A bit. After all, _you'd _ still be mad if _I'd _don this to _you_."

"No because by now you would've kissed me. She ran over to Chiro and wrapped her arms around him. Then, she kissed him. "Still mad?"

He softened. "A little, but not really."

She pouted. "I'm really, really, really, really, really, really,"she continued to say really.

He kissed her again. "Anna I was trying to get you kiss me again. I wasn't really mad."

Anna blinked. "Oh. Well, I'm stupid."

"No, you just don't think.

"Same thing."

"You guys know that I'm still in here, right?" Sprx asked.

"Sorry, Sprx," Chiro said.

"I gotta go anyways. Nova and I are going out tonight."

"Have fun," Anna giggled, still holding on to Chiro. She looked back up at him. "You said something about a walk earlier?"

"I did?" He asked playfully as Sprx left.

"Yeah, remember? I was sitting in your lap . . ." Anna grinned.

"Oh yeah . . . _that_ walk."

"Yes _that_ walk. What other walk?"

"I dunno. What other walk," he flirted.

Anna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Are we going on our walk or not? Or do I need to persuade you?"

"Depends. How are you planning on persuading me?"

"Like this," Anna laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down closer to her. Then she kissed him, but it was the teasing kind of kiss that would leave him wanting more.

The door was still wide open and Gibson walked by.

"What are you two doing?"

Anna jumped back, letting go of Chiro.

He pulled Anna back to him. "We are acting like a normal couple."

"Oh, would you mind if I observe a date or two to better understand what a normal couple is like?"

"No."

"Very well," Gibson said.

"Well, that's awkward. But I say okay. But I'm not, um, 'normal'."

"Your more normal then _me_!" Chiro said.

Anna laughed. "Is he staying or going? I say go."

Chiro frowned. "Alright . . . he can go . . ."

"Why are you frowning?"

"I was looking forward to the alone time with you," Chiro said.

Anna looked up at him. "Do you think I'm stupid? He can take notes from a _distance_."

"Still . . ."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It would be like an uncle or a brother watching your date. Besides it's kinda stalkerish."

Anna laughed. "Alright, you win, mister." She turned to Gibson. "Sorry Gibby. Chiro says no monkeys. You could always watch us when we hang out in the Robot though, you know?"

Gibson smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Night Gibby!" Anna waved as he walked away. "Where are we going?" Anna asked, turning back Chiro.

"Not swimming that's for sure! I don't know. . .where _are_ we going?"

"Well if it's up to me, I'd be perfectly happy here with you. So, it's your choice," Anna smiled.

"Wherever you wanna go. If you want, we can stay here."

"What are we going to do if we stay?"

Chiro shrugged. "What are we going to so if we don't?"

Anna gave him a funny look, then laughed. "You tell me. If we stay what happens, if we go what happens?"

"We could stay here and go down to the training room or go to your room. If we go we'd probably end up wandering around until we fin something to do."

She thought for a second. "Well, I've already trained today . . . So, I can kick your butt tomorrow. I do have the urge to walk around though."

"Got it. Let's go, then."

"Okay."

He led Anna to the city. "Where first? Mr. Gakslapper's? The holographic ice cream shop? The arcade? The movies?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay . . . how about you meet Mr. Gakslapper and then we'll go get ice cream."

"He's a real person?"

"Yeah. He's the owner and he makes all of the hover-burgers for people. He's a good friend of mine."

"Really? Seems like a lot a work . . . Is he nice?"

"Very."

"Where's Mr. Whatever Slapper? Wait . . . the word _slap_ is in that. I'm not gonna get slapped am I?"

Chiro laughed. "No. I said he was nice. He doesn't slap people. He slaps burgers on the grill, yes. People, no."

"As long as I ain't getting' slapped . . . now slapping _someone else_. . ."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Come on, Anna."

She stuck her tongue out and continued to walk. "_Can_ I slap someone?"

"Later, in the training room."

"Ooh! Who can I slap?"

"Whoever you're training against."

"Who's that gonna be?"

"1.) But you _can't_ train, stupid. 2.) You'd _let_ me _slap_ you?"

"1.) Oh yeah . . . 2.) Yeah, why?"

"1.)Yeah. 2.) Why would you let me?"

"2.)Because, I honestly do not mind."

"Um, why not?"

"Getting slapped is better is better then getting blasted with lasers or kicked or getting engulfed in dark energy."

"Well, poo! Now it's no fun to hit you cuz you don't care like you did when we were littler!" Anna pouted.

"Sorry," Chiro smirked.

"Bleh." She playfully hit him.

"Hey, I thought it was no fun to hit me!" Chiro pretended to pout.

"Blehck!" She playfully hit him . . . again.

He grabbed her hands. He kissed them each in turn and let them go. "Come one silly."

"I'm not _silly_. _Your_ silly!" Anna stuck out her tongue.

"How am _I_ silly?" Chiro asked with mock outrage.

"Because _I_ said you were. And because you called _me _silly."

He laughed. "Oh, is _that_ why?"

"Yes, that's why. Is that not a good enough reason for you?"

"I was _teasing, _Anna."

"I know. So was I!" She said, yet again sticking her tongue out.

He grinned. "That was teasing too."

Anna blinked. "Oh. Okay . . . gosh! Stop confusing me!"

He laughed. "You're so cute when your confused though."

Anna pouted. "But I'm _always_ confused. Just like Otto . . ."

"So you're _always_ cute."

Anna blushed. "Whatever." She playfully pushed him. "Then Otto is always cute, too."

"Yeah, but I'm a guy. It'd be kinda weird if me, a guy, told Otto, another guy, he was cute."

"But Otto _is_ cute! He's adorable. Girls can call another girl cute and it be okay. Why can't guys call a guy cute and it be okay?"

"Cuz we're _different _from girls."

"Not really, we just . . .never mind. I'm not getting into that conversation. . ." Anna shook her head and laughed.

"Yes, _please_ don't go into that conversation."

"Change the subject, please?"

"Okay . . . You hungry?"

"Nah, I'm just going to some burger place with you . . . Yes, I'm hungry!" Anna giggled.

Chiro grinned. "Burgers or ice cream?"

"Burgers because I don't know how you'd eat holographic ice cream . . ." She thought about what she just said. "Man, that sounded dumb. I don't know how to eat _ice cream_ . . .? Wow . . ."

"You eat holographic ice cream like regular ice cream."

"Then why does it float?"

"Science."

"I hate science. You know what? You choose what we do."

"Burgers it is."

"Then ice cream?"

He laughed. "Why not?"

"If I touch it, will my hand go through it?" Her stomach growled.

"No. Do you want a regular burger or a hover burger?"

"What's a hover burger?"

"A burger that hovers."

"Wow, I'm definitely not on Earth anymore. Um, a hover-burger. That's what I want."

He smiled. They reached the hover-burger stand.

"Hey, Mr. Gakslapper."

"Hello, Chiro. What can I get you today?"

"Two hover-burgers."

"You got it!" He handed Chiro a bag and Chiro pulled Anna over to a table. He handed her hers, and began eating his.

"How exactly do I eat this?" She asked, looking confusedly at her burger.

"Grab it out of the air and put it in your mouth."

"It won't float away, will it? I never thought I'd have to ask that about food . . ."

"No. It just hovers. Unless _you_ take it somewhere, you're good."

"Oh, okay." Anna tried to grab it. She continued to try to grab it, but continued to fail.

He laughed. He reached over and grabbed it, squishing the ingredients together, and the hover-burger fell and hit the plate. "There. Can you eat it now?"

"Maybe. I'm a big girl now. I don't need you to get a bib and high chair and feed me." Anna teased.

"I know, but if you're a big girl, why can't you even eat a hover-burger?"

"I'm from _Earth_. Food doesn't _float _there. You gotta work with me here. I'm still getting used to all the weirdness."

Chiro pretended to pout. "Are you calling me me weird?"

"Yes, yes I am. People on Earth don't talk and hang out with monkeys and turn into one. But that's okay." She laughed.

He grinned. "Then you're weird too."

"Pssh. I'm the most normal one here!"

"Yeah, but you hang out with monkeys and turn into one."

"Yeah, well, I'm a cuter monkey!" Anna stuck out her tongue.

"Yes, yes you are."

Anna took a bite out of her burger. "This is good."

Chiro smiled and took another bite out of his. When he finished chewing, he swallowed and said, "Yeah, it is."

Anna tended to talk with her hands a lot. So as she began to ramble on about Earth, she held the burger in one hand. That is, until it flew out of her hand and hit the person behind them.

Chiro laughed. "Anna!"

Anna burst out laughing. She turned to the person the burger hit. "Sorry!"

The person smiled. "No problem. Your boy friend there has hit us with worse!"

"How rude of you Cheerio!" She laughed.

Chiro blushed. "It was Skeleton King's fault!"

"Yeah, yeah! Just blame someone else!" Anna teased.

Chiro, still blushing, stuck out his tongue. "That's what _you_ do," he teased back.

"Pssh! I'm a girl! I can do that . . ." Anna began to think. She remembered the eggs and jelly doughnuts and hoped he wouldn't remember . . .

"Hmm . . . I seem to recall some of _my_ jelly doughnuts and a cop . . . and some eggs, and totally 'random' people."

"Uh . . ."

Chiro grinned. "Since you seem to have, uh, 'lost' your burger, why don't we go get some ice cream?"

"At least it wasn't a crow bar!" Anna giggled.

Chiro laughed. "At least Sprx isn't here . . . now, do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"I told you, Sprx and I are going to get along now. Neither of us want you mad. And yes, I want some ice cream."

"Good. Let's go."

"Rawr. And where?" She asked, confused.

He laughed and took her hand. He led her to the ice cream shop. "Holographic ice cream, or regular ice cream?"

"The weird kind, duh!"

He turned to the counter. "Two holographic ice creams please."

He carried their ice cream over to one of the tables, and sat across from Anna. He gave her the ice cream. "Don't 'lose' this one."

"I make no promises," she laughed. Then she took her ice cream and slouched down and put her feet up on the seat next to him.

"Your feet stink," he teased.

"Sorry," she giggled, "forgot my shoes." She moved her feet to his lap an began to eat her ice cream. "Be careful of what you say. I can kick you now." She grinned evilly.

Chiro rolled his eyes. "You have little princess feet."

She blushed. She did have tiny feet. "I can still kick." Then she laughed. "And thank you my knight who is _not_ a pony."

He chucked. "Do you like the ice cream?"

She thought for a second. "Lean forward and I'll tell you." She grinned.

He leaned over, looking suspiciously at her.

"Do _you_ think it tastes good?" She asked. Then she shoved the ice cream on his nose and mouth. She he had ice cream lipstick and a spot of ice cream on the tip of his nose.

He licked the ice cream off of his lips and leaned back. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the rest off. He grinned. "Yeah, it tastes good."

"I thought so too . . ." Anna giggled.

He shook his head. When they finished he said, "You wanna go to Shuggazoom Park?"

"Does stuff float there too?"

He laughed. "No, it's a park that would be considered 'normal' even on Earth."

"Hey, Earth _is_ normal. And aw poey, I was looking forward to floating monkey bars . . . does the _monkey_ team like _monkey_ bars?"

"Idk . . . they don't like bananas . . . but I don't know about monkey bars."

"Well, let's go!" Anna said, eagerly.

"Come on . . ." Chiro said, already regretting asking to go.

Anna eagerly ran to the park dragging Chiro. When they arrived Anna squeaked. She ran to the jungle gym made for kids ten and younger.

"Cheerio! Look, it's a jungle gym! Eeep!" Anna squeaked.

"Anna . . . that's for kids ten and younger."

"I'm three years old so it's okay. Come catch me when I come down the slide!" Anna laughed.

Chiro grinned. "Fine."

"Eeep! Yay!" Anna ran to the slide. It was green and very high up and twisty. She went down it.

Chiro caught her. He carried her over to a park bench and sat down with her in his lap.

"Hey1 I just said 'catch' not 'carry'! I wanted to go swing next!" Anna pouted, crossing her arms.

"Okay," Chiro laughed. He took her to the swings and sat her in one. He began to push her.

Anna giggled. "Why can't _I_ push _you_?"

"Because you'd probably push me outta the swing."

"Pssh. Such faith! How do I know _you_ won't push _me _out."

He laughed. "You know me better then that."

"You never know . . . perfect opportunity to get back at me for all those times before . . ."

"Antauri said that revenge destroys people."

"Mmm . . . I wouldn't call it revenge . . ."

"Okay, getting back at people can destroy you too."

"Not when it's me. Then you call it flirting. Duh!"

He laughed. "I'm not gonna push you out."

"Alright . . ." She waited a second, then jumped out of the swing.

"What?"

"Follow me!" She ran to the rocking horse on the spring. She sat on it, even though it was a little to small and began to rock. "Get on the duck!" Anna grinned.

"No."

"Why not?" She asked, still smiling.

"I'm fifteen, not three. Unlike you," he teased.

"Some people don't wanna grow up!" She thought for a second. "Hey, he can be my pony who is not a knight!"

Chiro laughed. "Okay, princess."

"You're just jealous!" She stopped rocking and tried to stand up on the horse. She began to lose her balance.

She fell, and he caught her. "You okay?"

"Yes. Because the right person caught me this time." She giggled. "I'm such a klutz. Can I have a stuffed animal?"

"You wanna stuffed animal? Okay then . . . let's go to the carnival that's in town. I challenge you to the bumper cars after you get your stuffed animal."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No. . .okay, how about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Okay, but if I fall out . . . I'm not going to be very happy . . ." Anna said, giving a fake glare.

"So, we'll stop at the Robot and I'll get my jet pack so I can play hero and save you."

"I don't plan on falling out! There is always a possibility you might not save me!" Anna's eyes were wide with fear.

"Anna, I was teasing." Chiro looked at her concernedly.

"Oh, okay! Now, let's go get a stuffed animal, silly."

He smiled. "What type?"

"The kind that's stuffed. Duh!"

"What _animal_?"

"A unicorn!"

Chiro smiled. "You got it."

"Eeep!" Anna took Chiro's hand as they went to the carnival.

Chiro grinned and when they got to one of the shooting games, he easily won a unicorn. "There, you have a unicorn."

"It's so fluffy I could die!" She said, holding her rainbow unicorn. "I'm gonna call you Skittles. See the rainbow!" She held the unicorn in the air.

Chiro looked confused. "Did that commercial change in the last five years? I could've sworn it was taste the rainbow . . ."

She gave him a look of disgust. "I don't want people trying to eat Skittles! Are you crazy?" She laughed. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "But, thanks. I love it." She held the unicorn close to her.

He laughed. "I get it." He held Anna close and whispered in her ear, "And, you're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

Her faced turned red and got goose bumps. "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel."

"Alright." He let go of her and took her hand as they walked over to the Ferris Wheel.

She frowned. She moved back closer to him, clinging to him and her unicorn. They got onto the Ferris Wheel. She was never really scared of heights, she loved water rides and roller coasters, but this scared her. When they got on, Anna moved to the side, cuddling with her unicorn and looking at her feet.

"You okay?" Chiro asked, moving closer to her.

"Mhm." She didn't look up. They continued to move farther up in the air, occasionally stopping.

"Anna, seriously. What's wrong?"

"Heights. They don't normally scare me . . ."

Chiro held her so that she had her head on his chest. " . . .but. . .?"

"Now I am." She curled up next to him.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just am! I guess 'cause we aren't moving as fast as we are on roller coasters and water rides" The Ferris Wheel stopped again. Two more stops and they'd be at the top.

"Hmm . . . well, you know that I'd never let anything bad happen to you right?"

"Mhm." They went up, then stopped. Her grip tightened around him. Next stop, they'd be at the top.

"Anna, not only am I here, but you have the safety bar. It's okay," he tried to reassure her.

"What if we get stuck up here though!" She continued to blurt out more and more ridiculous theories as they reached the top.

"We have the communicators to call the monkey team," he said, after kissing her to stop her spout of ridiculous theories.

"Back to method one I see . . . I didn't think you wanted the monkey team here." She grinned.

"If we need their help, yes. Otherwise I don't. And I like method one the best." Chiro grinned back.

"I'm glad Gibby isn't here. Not being mean of course. And I like method one the best too." She giggled. Then, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him for a long time as they began to move back down.

When they finally broke the kiss, Chiro grinned. Then, he looked around. "Anything you wanna do?"

Anna yawned. "Not really. I'm happy as long as I get to have you by my side."

"Tired? Would you like to go home and go to bed?" He held her tightly. "I feel the same way."

Anna nodded sleepily. "I wanna sleep in Antauri's room."

"Why?"

"Because . . . I can . . . I want to . . . can I?" She gave him a puppy dog face.

"Not unless you give me a really good reason, then _maybe_. But only maybe."

"Hm . . .a good reason . . ." She thought for a moment. Then, she said (joking, but trying to act serious),"Because I'm falling love with Antauri."

Chiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I guess I'd better go find Jinmay . . ." he pretended to act sad as he turned away, even though he knew she was just joking.

Anna rolled her eyes and playfully hit him. "So can I?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"1. Antauri doesn't sleep anymore. 2. He has no bed. 3. You'd end up playing in stream anyways."

"1. He'll get over it. 2. I'll either go get a sleeping bag or sleep on the floor. 3. I promise I won't . . . at least not tonight."

"1. I'm not responding to. 2. Why do you wanna sleep with Antauri anyways? 3. Okay . . ."

"1. Fine, don't. 2. Cause I love him. 3. What?"

"1. Okay, I won't. 2. You don't love _me_? 3. You can't play in the stream tomorrow either."

"1. Why not? 2. Yes I do! 3. Ha, ha, you're funny!"

"1. Cause I won't. 2. I was teasing. 3. I know, but I'm serious."

"1. Why not? 2. So I can sleep with him? 3. And I'm seriously playing in the stream tomorrow."

"1. Because I don't want to. 2. If he says yes. 3. No you aren't."

", _I_ want you too. 2. He'll say yes! 3. You can't stop me!"

"1. So? 2. How do you know? 3. Wanna bet?"

"1. So? Huh? Confused! 2. Cause I know. 3. Yep."

"1. I'm still not answering. 2. Are you psychic? 3. I was joking."

"1. Bleh! Why not? 2. Pssh! Totally! 3. No, seriously, let's bet!"

"1. I already answered that! 2. Haha, funny. 3. No."

"1. You did? When. 2. Well, I want the future to be full of surprises. 3. Afraid to lose?"

"1. I told you, I don't want to. 2. Yeah, I can see that. 3. No. I just don't wanna bet. Why don't you go make a bet with Sprx?"

"1. Oh, really? Are you sure? 2. What's wrong with surprises? 3. I don't want to. Why can't I bet with you?"

"1. Yes, really, Yes, I'm sure. 2. Nothing. 3. I don't want to bet."

"1. Positive? 2. Rawr. I hate one word answers. 3. Chicken-baby . . ."

"1. Yes. 2. I know. 3. Whatever. That may have worked when we were kids, but not now."

"1. No one word answers. why do you do it? 3. . Aw, come on! Please! You can even decide what happens to winner and loser!"

"1. Ok. 2. Cause it's funny. 3. No."

"1. At least two words please? 2. Blehck. How is it funny? 3. How about you, me, and Sprx all bet?"

"1. Alright, there. 2. Cause it is. 3. Fine."

"1. Poey. Not cool. 2.," she playfully hit Chiro," 3. Yay!"

"1. Very cool. 2. Ow!" He rubbed his arm and pretended to be upset. "3. Yeah, yeah." At that moment, Gibson and Otto fell out of the tree that they had been sitting in. Otto fell on Chiro, and Gibson fell on Otto.

"Holy crap! Were you watching us! What were you doing in that tree?" She continued to ask questions as they got off Chiro and he got up.

"Yes," Gibson said.

"Why? Are you stalking us? What is y'alls problems?" She continued to question them non-stop.

"So Gibson could observe a normal couple. What's stalking? We have problems?"

Anna burst out laughing. "Otto you're funny. Gibby, what kind of notes did you take?" Then she added, "Otto, stalking is when you follow some one and watch them without being noticed, and no, you don't have problems."

Chiro frowned. "I could've sworn I told Gibson no . . ."

Otto frowned. "That never seems to stop Anna . . ."

"Gibson, you didn't answer my question. And, yes, Cheerio, you said no. Otto," Anna laughed, "I love you."

"Well . . . I didn't take any, because I didn't really understand."

"Love you too Anna!"

"I _knew_ I did . . ."

Anna picked Otto up and put him on her shoulders. "Silly, Cheerio. And what _didn't _you understand?" Anna was confused. Gibson was supposed to be the smart one.

"I don't really understand emotions. . ." Gibson looked uncomfortable.

"I'll _help_ you understand. Tell me _exactly_ what you didn't get."

"All of it."

Anna sighed. "Name something _specific._"

Anna thought for a second. "Love isn't something you can _define_. It's something you can _feel_. When you're in love, your heart will no it, I promise." She looked up at Chiro and smiled. "But love comes in the way you least expect it to. Just trust your feelings."

Chiro smiled. "That was deep Anna. Antauri will be proud."

"I'm poetic, what can I say? And do you really think he'll be proud? Can I tell what I said later?"

"Yes I do. Yes you can."

"Oh, and Gibson, even love isn't perfect. So, you might hit a few sticky situations. But if it's real love, you'll get through it. One last thing," she glanced at Chiro, "the girl is _always_ right. Even when she is wrong."

Gibson frowned. "But that doesn't make sense. How can you be right . . . when you're wrong?"

Chiro glanced at Anna out of the corner of his eyes. "You can't be. Anna's just messing with you."

"No, I'm right, you're wrong." She turned to Gibson. "When you get a girlfriend you'll get it. Just be more open-minded, not everything can be explained through science." Anna laughed.

Chiro stuck his tongue out. "Except for those first two sentences, she's right, Gibson."

"Gibson, don't listen to Chiro. Trust me." She glared at Chiro. "You're going to confuse him!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are," she pouted.

"I am _not_!" Chiro and Anna continued arguing. Gibson was very confused.

"If you two are in love, why do you always argue?"

Anna laughed. She hugged Chiro. "It's complicated. It's sorta how you show affection . . .and flirt. That, and like I said, since I am a girl, I'm never wrong. Chiro can't seem to remember that sometimes." She giggled.

Chiro frowned. "You are _not_ always right."

"Name a time when I was wrong."

He thought for a moment. "When you said you hated me."

Anna frowned. "Okay, I was wrong . . . _once_. I don't hate you. I despise you!"

Chiro smiled. "I love you too Anna."

Gibson frowned. "She said she despised you . . ."

"Gibson, _this_ is love. I was _teasing_ him." She laughed. She turned to Chiro. "You're the _worst_ boyfriend ever!" She teased, knowing it would only confuse Gibson more.

"You're the _worst_ girlfriend ever!" He teased back, knowing what she was doing.

Anna leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Cheerio. It was fun."

Gibson looked confused. "Remind me _not_ to fall in love. My head hurts."

Otto just nodded with a, 'I have no idea what's going on,' face.

Chiro just smiled. "You're welcome Anna. I had fun too."

"Gibson, you can't avoid love. I tried to ignore it when I began falling in love with Cheerio . . ."

Gibson frowned. "If I never come out of my lab . . ."

"Then I'll _bring_ girl's to _you_."

"Hmm . . ."

"You _really_ don't want that Gibson." Chiro said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Chiro just smirked. "Nothing . . ."

Anna glared. She let Chiro go and began to walk away.

Chiro grabbed her wrist. "Hey, I was teasing."

"Whatever."

"Anna . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Then why can't I pick out Gibson's girlfriend?"

"Give him a bit . . . then you can."

"Why?" Anna pouted.

"Let him wrap his mind around the idea of love. You never know, he may decide to get a girlfriend."

"You think he wants a boyfriend?"

"No!" Gibson and Chiro said at the same time.

Anna giggled. "Well, I want one . . . where can I find a boyfriend? Maybe while I'm looking I can find Gibson a cute girlfriend."

"You've got one . . ." Chiro trailed off as he had just noticed something.

"What . . .?"

Chiro pointed. There was another monkey team approaching the Robot.

* * *

**Sprx: **What, Anna?

**Anna: **Cheerio is arguing with me. I need yurr help so you can help prove me right because your my big bubby and you love me.

**Sprx: **Well, what is the argument about? *they explain* Ooooohhhhhhh.

**Chiro: ***runs and hides*

**Tauria: **Well, I guess he won't be helping considering our main hero has disappeared.

**Sprx: **Darn . . . I'll just have to get him at the beginning of the next book, because he HAS to show up for that.

**Anna:** Aw ^_^ My big bubby is sticking up for me!

**Tauria: **Sprx, Anna, send us off!

**Sprx: **Review!

**Anna: **Or die! Love y'all! 3


End file.
